Gratitud
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Serie de historias sin relacion entre sí dedicadas a personas que me han apoyado mucho en mi travesía como escritora de fics: Zooropa [Shaka x Saga] BN-Eternal-Soul [Kanon x Saga] Jabed [Saga x Mu] y un [Shaka x Mu] para todos aquellos que comenzaron a leer mis historias por ese par. A todos ustedes, mil gracias :) Espero y estos sean de su agrado n.n
1. Shaka x Saga (Zooropa)

**Notas de Autora:**

Zooropa espero y te guste, hice un gran esfuerzo y me quebré la cabeza para escribir esto, me basé en la actitud de Shaka en la batalla de las doce casas, me aventé como 3 veces todos los episodios en los que sale para hacer su personalidad lo más fiel posible, sin embargo, llega el punto en las cuestiones románticas donde no puede permanecer estoico e indiferente XD ¡Es difícil! Yo ya había comentado que en el canon definitivamente para mi Shaka es asexual, por eso siempre me ha costado trabajo imaginármelo actuando en cualquier situación romántica, también pienso que el único capaz de despertar algún interés ya sea de una amistad más profunda o como posible pareja en todo caso sería Mu, pero eso ya es cosa mía u.u

Te comento esto porque estoy muy consciente que en el pasado fic si saqué demasiado de personaje a los caballeros, por eso repetía constantemente que había hecho un desastre y ya quería que la historia se acabara, pues a mi parecer debió haber durado 4 capítulos (era la idea original) pero la agarré de experimento para muchísimas cosas, cambie incluso el formato de redacción, no me gusto, vuelvo al anterior. Intenté los lemons solo para entender que no es lo mío, tendré que leer muchos yo creo para aprender cómo se hacen correctamente. Saqué a los personajes de sí y fueron pocas las ocasiones donde me gustó que actuaran un tanto diferente o que pude fundamentar en mi mente el por qué hacía cosa, pero bueno u.u básicamente estoy contestando tu review aquí porque pues no puedo mandarte MSG privado jeje.

Finalmente reitero que espero que este one shot que te dedico con mucha estima sea de tu agrado, hice lo mejor que pude, no me nacía nada con estos dos e incluso busqué inspiración en imágenes, videos y otros fics ¡Pero es que hay tan pocos! Y la dos ideas que se me habían ocurrido descubrí que alguien más ya las escribió jajajaja

Lo más chistoso es que en la búsqueda me aparecían imágenes, historias y todo de Shaka y Mu o Saga y Mu jajajaja pero de ellos juntos poco o nada :(

Bueno, disculpa el speech súper largo pero me tenía que desahogar u.u, comencemos :D

 **…** **O…**

 _"_ _Yo puedo percibir la bondad y maldad en las personas (…) del mismo modo he hallado justicia en el interior del sumo sacerdote, por eso no me rebelaré contra él"_ Shaka a Ikki en la batalla de las 12 casas.

 _ **…**_ _ **O…**_

La incesante risa acompañada de los erráticos pies que giraban sobre de sí tenían al virgo al borde de su paciencia, un divertido Aioria intentaba, sin poner mucho esfuerzo, atrapar entre sus manos una mariposa que insistía en revolotear a su alrededor.

-Aioria, ¿podrías…? Interrumpes mi meditación-dijo el rubio por lo bajo, pero su tono fue tan autoritario que el castaño cesó de inmediato su juego. No obstante volteó a verlo desenfadadamente y agregó-El jardín no es tuyo, puedo jugar aquí si quiero, además Shaka…-el joven caballero de leo se puso en cuclillas viendo al rostro del hindú, el cual permanecía sereno a pesar de la poca distancia que los separaba ahora-…deberías aprovechar estas oportunidades para distraer tu mente, tanto entrenar te hará mal-puntualizó, a lo que el virgo arqueó una ceja.

-Somos Santos de Athena…no creo que haga falta que te recuerde, Leo, que el único motivo por el cual estamos aquí es para protegerla, no podemos distraernos con juegos tontos…-

Aioria se incorporó. Delante de él tenía a un pequeño niño que si apenas había cumplido los 7 años, sin embargo, su actitud y palabras distaban mucho de las de una persona de esa edad.

-¿De nuevo molestando a Shaka, hermano?-

El pequeño ojiverde giró el rostro para encontrarse con la cálida mirada de su hermano mayor, quien se encontraba a sus espaldas esbozando una leve sonrisa. A su lado estaba el santo de géminis, Saga, con aquella expresión serena que dejaba ver poca o ninguna emoción.

El leo negó con la cabeza-No es mi culpa que a Shaka todo le moleste-dijo cruzándose de brazos y girándose para regalarle al rubio una mirada de enojo bastante infantil, a lo que Aioros rió.

-No importa, de cualquier modo ya nos vamos…-Sagitario se inclinó lo suficiente para poner su boca a la altura del oído de Aioria y le susurró-Deberías respetar el espacio de Shaka, después de todo, el jardín es bastante grande…-dicho esto revolvió un poco los cabellos de su hermano, quien sonrió afablemente y tomó su mano para seguirle.

-¿Vienes Saga?-se giró Aioros notando que el géminis se había quedado estático en su posición, este ultimo negó con la cabeza.

-Adelántense, los alcanzó después…-El castaño mayor se encogió de hombros-De acuerdo, vámonos Aioria…-y con ello ambos caminaron hasta perderse de su vista.

-¿Va a sermonearme?-

Saga detuvo el pie que había levantado para dar un paso, regresándolo a su posición, sin embargo su semblante no había cambiado y sus ojos se posaron en el tan pequeño como insolente caballero de la sexta casa.

-Mientras su ilustrísima siga insistiendo con que sea tu tutor, tendrás que escuchar todos los sermones que salgan de mi boca, Shaka-El géminis le dijo esto autoritariamente, pero no hubo reacción positiva o negativa por parte del hindú, quien se mantenía en posición de loto en el suelo.

-Este día comenzaré con recordarte que debes guardarle respeto a tus superiores, y tú superior más inmediato soy yo, no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono ¿Entendido?

Silencio.

-Shaka… ¿Entendiste o es acaso que eres estúpido?

Un respingo, Saga solía enojarse frecuentemente con el niño por su soberbia y constante manía de retarlo, pero a pesar de todo ello jamás lo había insultado.

-S…si, entendí-contestó débilmente, pero de mala gana.

-Me alegro-dijo fríamente. Odiaba todo esto, odiaba que el niño lo hiciera actuar de esa manera, el no era así, pero últimamente había algo en Shaka…algo que lo sacaba de sus cabales. Quería arrancarle esa retorcida sonrisa, esa actitud déspota, la mirada retadora que aun sin abrir los ojos era evidente…y cambiarla, cambiarla por aquella que solía tener semanas atrás, una más noble y serena, acompañada de una sonrisa alegre e inocente propia de un niño de su edad. El virgo, quien era un niño reservado, de pronto se había vuelto hermético y Saga notaba que particularmente esa actitud era más exacerbada hacia él, pero no entendía el porqué.

El griego sin duda no tenia este problema con el resto de los jóvenes dorados a su cargo, ni siquiera con Milo que podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de cabeza, pues este era más bien travieso y ocurrente, pero bastaba alzarle un poco la voz para que obedeciera. Shaka en cambio te cuestionaba, debatía tus motivos y aun si lograbas convencerlo de tu idea, llevabas ganada la mitad de la pelea, pues aun debía adoptarla como suya. Y aun que eso de pronto lo exasperaba, debía admitir que era una de las tantas cosas que encontraba fascinante en el pequeño.

Era una pena que ese brillante y prometedor joven bajo su tutela se estuviera convirtiendo en un autentico monstruo arrogante y él se sentía atado de manos, por más que intentaba acercársele como solía hacerlo antes, ahora el niño parecía poner una barrera, se estaba cansando de luchar contra la turbulenta marea que era Shaka de virgo ahora.

Saga comprendió que no podía dejar las cosas así, había insultado al pequeño y si no hacia algo aquel abismo entre ellos se volvería aun más grande, sin oportunidad alguna de lograr encausar aquella alma que se le había encomendado, precisamente con ese fin sospechaba él.

Tentando entonces su suerte se sentó al lado del semidiós, lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuchase, pero aun respetando su espacio personal, cosa que Shaka en general agradecía enormemente.

-Discúlpame…-dijo suavemente mientras mantenía la vista enfrente –No debí haberte llamado estúpido, es solo que, últimamente Shaka, no sé qué hacer contigo…

Nuevamente silencio, Shaka permanecía sereno, pero esta vez Saga pudo ver de reojo que tenía los labios contraídos, como quien se aguanta las ganas de llorar. Esto lo hizo sentir aun peor, y busco en su mente desesperadamente la manera de evitar a toda costa que siquiera una sola lagrima escapara por sus comisuras y rodara por alguna de las regordetas y sonrosadas mejillas.

-Pienso que me desespero tanto porque…no quiero verte fracasar-confesó, captando con ello la atención de Shaka, quien lo volteó a ver inmediatamente. Saga se giró para encontrarse con el rostro de ese pequeño que a pesar de que lo enloquecía de maneras insospechadas con su actitud, también a su modo había logrado ganarse su cariño con su manera vivaz y curiosa de ser.

-Tienes mucho potencial, mas del que te imaginas, estoy seguro de que lograras grandes cosas y odiaría que esa actitud tuya terminara por entorpecer tu crecimiento…

El menor permaneció callado ante sus palabras, su rostro se serenó y aquellas lágrimas que habían querido asomarse por sus ojos desaparecieron en el acto. Pero a Saga aquel eterno silencio al cual Shaka parecía aferrarse lo estaba matando ¿Estaría de acuerdo con él? ¿Acaso, estaba ignorándole de nuevo? Finalmente, y sin remedio ¿Lo había perdido…? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si a penas semanas atrás corría hacia él con una ligera sonrisa, tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo a observar un par de lotos que había descubierto flotando en un estanque, si hacía pocos días habían tenido un arduo debate sobre el significado de la muerte y su eterno misticismo, si comúnmente el pequeño solía dejar en su mesa, en lo que él creía un detalle anónimo, una de esas mismas flores, las cuales yacían marchitas en un pequeño contenedor en la casa de géminis.

Aquel dulce niño se veía ahora como un recuerdo borroso en su mente, y de algún modo no podía evitar pensar que ese repentino cambio era su culpa. Sintiéndose derrotado como producto de sus abstracciones, decidió que esta labor quizá era demasiado abrumadora para él, y no queriendo influenciar negativamente en la actitud de Shaka perdiendo la paciencia e insultándolo nuevamente, decidió mejor delegar la responsabilidad a alguien más sereno, y a su manera de ver, también más sabio.

-Descuida, iré a hablar con el sumo pontífice para solicitarle que Aioros sea tu tutor ahora…-

A penas había recargado sus manos en el suave césped para agarrar impulso cuando una pequeña y temblorosa manita se posó sobre la suya, haciendo que volteara un tanto rápido para con Shaka.

-Saga-sama…-escapó débilmente de los pequeños y delgados labios, en un tono que el peli azul estaba seguro tenía tiempo que no había oído del virgo, una voz dulce, melodiosa, tranquila… aderezada con un matiz de angustia, aquella que había invadido al niño de pronto al sentir que lo había apartado de su lado.

-Por favor…-musitó-No haga eso…yo, prometo que me portaré bien, no quisiera estar bajo la tutela de nadie más…-un sutil tono rosado inundó las tiernas mejillas, pero Saga no lo notó pues el virgo rápidamente ocultó el rostro al bajar la mirada entre sus dorados cabellos.

-Shaka…- se sintió tan conmovido por el repentino cambio de actitud del rubio que puso una mano sobre su cabeza acariciando levemente sus cabellos, sin siquiera sospechar la reacción bajo aquellas largas mechas.

-Si así lo deseas, entonces me quedaré a tu lado-le sonrió.

Saga ni siquiera se imaginó por un minuto el alcance que estas palabras tenían para el enternecido corazón de Shaka hacia él, tampoco había sido capaz de notar que la rebelde actitud del virgo era producto de un creciente amor mal encauzado hacia su persona, pues a pesar de que era frio y distante con todos, para con el géminis era eso y mucho mas.

A sus 7 años Shaka era un prodigio, dueño de un cosmos y poder que ya desearían muchos otros caballeros de más edad y experiencia poseer, sin embargo, pese a su condición divina no dejaba de ser un niño con todas las limitantes que esto conlleva, entre ellas, un pobre entendimiento de los sentimientos que son más bien propios de los adultos y adolescentes.

El joven virgo permaneció inmóvil y sin apartar sus ojos de Saga ante el tierno contacto sobre su cabeza, quien continuaba paseando sus dedos por las finas hebras doradas de manera un tanto descuidada e incrédula, pues hasta ese momento Shaka jamás había permitido que le tocase de ese modo, no como que el géminis lo hubiese intentado alguna vez.

Saga debía admitir que todo esto le parecía sumamente bizarro, se sentía como si acariciar la rubia cabecita fuese lo más natural del mundo, mientras que Shaka parecía de pronto sumamente receptivo a su toque…acciones tan naturales y desinteresadas entre dos individuos que apenas parecían tolerarse minutos atrás. A pesar de que el hindú se mantenía como siempre, impávido e inmóvil como si siguiera inmerso en su meditación, la expresión de su rostro reflejaba ahora mucha paz, como si lo único que todo este tiempo hubiese necesitado para calmar aquella impetuosa marea era una suave caricia. Con ese pensamiento cesó el toque de manera un tanto abrupta, a lo que el rubio no pudo evitar poner una cara de desconcierto, más a pesar de ello Saga finalmente se levantó de su lugar estirándole la mano al pequeño, ofreciéndole su ayuda.

-Vámonos, me he distraído con todo esto pero en realidad venia por ti para que hicieras tus deberes…-el géminis se había asustado e intentaba a toda costa ocultar tras su sereno semblante su terror, había encontrado demasiado agradable aquel contacto, y no quería perpetuarlo más y que con ello averiguara el por qué.

Por primera vez en, quizá toda la vida, Shaka asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Saga sin rechistar, a lo que el mayor hizo su mejor esfuerzo por retener cualquier tipo de expresión temiendo que con ello incendiara nuevamente la llama de la rebeldía en el semidiós. El virgo no ponía objeción en entrenar, pero si se trataba de los deberes colectivos ahí era otra historia. Pero el pequeño Shaka no estaba dispuesto a recibir nuevamente la amenaza de que Saga le dejaría en encargo de alguien más, y si por ello debía prometer seguirlo ciegamente de ahora en adelante, entonces que así fuese.

…O…

 _13 años después_

-¡Se mataran entre sí!-gritó el sumo pontífice ante la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos. Shaka de Virgo y Aioria de Leo median fuerzas sujetados por sus manos en lo que era un combate donde el más mínimo error podía costarle a cualquiera de los dos la vida. El patriarca se mantuvo al margen, a pesar de aquella frase que había escapado de su boca por la repentina desesperación que sintió, misma que ya se había estado anidando en su cuerpo desde que Shaka puso un pie en la sala.

Se habría encargado el mismo con facilidad de Aioria, pero el rubio, siendo el más cercano a él, no permitiría que su seguridad se viera amenazada, ni que él manchara sus manos con sangre, ofreciéndose a terminar el trabajo, muy a su pesar como se lo expresó al Leo abiertamente.

Y ahora los tenía a ambos ahí, luchando enardecidamente hasta que en un intenso despliegue de poder ambos caballeros salieron volando metros atrás en el aire, no podía mas, debía detener esto, sino podría ser que Shaka…

Se levantó entonces abruptamente de su trono y le arrojó su "Satán imperial" a Aioria, ante la mirada atónita de Shaka, que no se esperaba que su ilustrísima atacara. Se sintió de pronto un tanto insultado pues pareciera que con esa acción el patriarca lo consideraba incapaz de terminar con la vida del caballero de la quinta casa, pero a estas alturas solo podía limitarse a mirar lo que el patriarca hacia, pues el no cuestionaría sus métodos de ninguna manera.

De algún modo, _creía en el ciegamente_ , a pesar de jamás haber visto su rostro. No lo sentía necesario pues confiaba en la bondad que detectaba en su corazón, esto gracias a su habilidad de entender la psique más allá del promedio humano.

Sin embargo, por primera vez, vio turbada esa bondad, oscurecida por aquel acto de controlar los pensamientos de Aioria.

Una vez que Leo abandonó el recinto, Shaka se acercó al patriarca con cautela, guardándole el debido respeto y se arrodilló ante él. Este lo vio complacido, recordando aquel niño áspero y renuente que alguna vez fue.

-Puedes retirarte, Shaka…-dijo solemnemente.

-ilustrísima-el virgo alzó la vista- Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué intervino? Yo pude fácilmente haber acabado con la vida del caballero de Leo si me hubiese propuesto el utilizar más de una fracción de mi poder…Usted no debió arriesgarse de ese modo…

El patriarca se acercó a Shaka, quien continuaba arrodillado en el suelo y le indicó que se levantara y así lo hizo-Al final cambié de parecer, necesitábamos a Aioria para acabar con los caballeros que vienen del oriente…-

-Pero su Ilustrísima… -insistió Shaka, manteniendo un tono respetuoso y sereno-¿No hubiera sido mejor acabar con Leo de una buena vez? Apenas asesine a un caballero de bronce recuperará la conciencia y se volverá contra el santuario…Por favor permítame seguirlo y acabar con él.

Dicho esto se giró para emprender camino fuera de la sala del patriarca, pero fue sujetado fuertemente por el brazo, obligándolo a girarse-No has cambiado en nada, Shaka, sigues debatiendo enardecidamente todo aquello que se te dice y a pesar de ser yo el patriarca quien te lo ordena, al no adoptar la idea como tuya, decides de cualquier modo darte la media vuelta e ir tas Aioria…

Los ojos del virgo terminaron por abrirse al límite al reconocer detrás de la máscara a aquel que de niño fuese su tutor, parado frente suyo. Saga se retiró entonces la indumentaria de patriarca que cubría su rostro, revelándole así su identidad. Sus cabellos habían vuelto a ser azules y en aquel rostro encontró la misma mirada cristalina y pura que lo había cautivado años atrás…

Lo creía muerto, lo creía perdido, y sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a él…había estado frente a él todos estos años ¡Que ciego había sido! ¡¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?!...

-Sa…Saga-Sama…-aquel nombre, pronunciado con la misma inocencia infantil de 13 años atrás, emergió de su boca como un murmullo. Lo había retenido tanto tiempo en su corazón y mente pensando que lo pronunciaría tan solo en anécdotas de su pasado, y sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, llegando a los oídos de aquel a quien le pertenecían, aun pasados tantos años, sus sentimientos.

El géminis le sonrió afablemente-Tan solo llámame Saga-su ya para nada niño estaba parado frente a él, por fin sabia quien era, por fin una imprudencia de su parte había terminado por revelar aquello que no se atrevía a confesarle, ahora solo quedaba aguardar por la reacción del rubio ¿Volvería a comportarse agrio con él? ¿Sería acaso su imprudencia afortunada? ¿O terminaría por hundirlo destruyendo así todo lo construido durante 13 largos años?

La gentil mano que se posó sobre su mejilla le hizo creer que en efecto era afortunada, Shaka lo tocaba como si en ese mismo momento fuese a despertar de alguna especie de ilusión, pasaba su mano por aquel rostro, reconociéndolo, como si se tratara de un ciego cuya única manera de identificar a alguien fuera a través del tacto.

El peli azul no puso objeción alguna a las erráticas caricias, incluso se recargó en aquella palma un par de veces, en lo que era un acto que lo remontaba a épocas más felices cuando Shaka había cedido por fin a su actitud y se había vuelto más bien noble y en ocasiones como esta, hasta involuntariamente dulce.

-Yo no, no lo entiendo Saga-sa…-corrigió, recordando lo que se le había indicado-…Saga ¿Qué es todo esto? Necesito una explicación

-No puedo dártela.

-Pero…

-Lo siento Shaka, ahora que has descubierto que no soy el verdadero patriarca ¿Qué piensas hacer…?

Saga odiaría tener que matarlo, eso le traería una tristeza que estaba seguro no podría superar nunca, pero no podía permitir que ni siquiera Shaka se interpusiera en el objetivo que tenia trazado.

El virgo desvió la mirada al suelo y guardó silencio un par de segundos, segundos en los que Saga comprendió que estaba meditando su respuesta profundamente.

-…Yo alguna vez me prometí que te seguiría ciegamente-le dijo alzando la vista y viéndolo profundamente a los ojos-Aun que mantener esa promesa ahora me parece una cosa absurda…-le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de lado, para después hacer una breve pausa-confió en que la bondad de tu corazón te hará actuar con justicia, entre tanto permaneceré a tu lado, así como tú lo hiciste conmigo cuando te pedí que no me abandonaras…

Los ojos del griego de pronto se suavizaron, posándose en los bellos zafiros de Shaka que seguían contemplándole, si bien cuando el virgo era niño alguna que otra ocasión tuvo la oportunidad de observarlos, no los recordaba tan remotamente hermosos como le parecían ahora.

Shaka se encontró inexplicablemente nervioso y podía jurar que por un momento sintió sus piernas temblar por la profundidad de aquellos ojos azules que no se despegaban de los suyos, se vio atrapado, como una polilla guiada por una luz brillante, a sabiendas de que al alcanzarla también lo hará la muerte.

Cuando Saga tomó su rostro con ambas manos, profanando sus labios vírgenes con un beso, Shaka dio un respingo, pero después de que las firmes manos de Saga se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, se tranquilizó.

Se dejó entonces guiar por la experimentada boca del géminis, quien suavemente fue acariciando con su lengua la del virgo, consciente de que estaba robándole el primer ósculo en toda su vida. Shaka cerró entonces sus ojos, embriagado por la cálida sensación que, para su sorpresa, había encontrado sumamente placentera. El que no se consideraba precisamente afecto a las demostraciones de cariño, había encontrado en esta la excepción a su regla.

El beso duró un par de minutos, siendo más bien suave y acompañado por repentinas caricias por parte de Saga al cabello y rostro del menor, quien ya no necesitaba que sus muñecas fuesen sujetadas.

Estaba totalmente consciente de sus actos.

Estaba consciente de quien era Saga.

Estaba consciente de que a pesar del tiempo, del engaño, de la oscuridad…

Aun lo amaba.

 ** _Fin_**

Espero y les haya gustado, yo por mi parte estaré esperando los reviews, incluso si son tomatazos son bien recibidos pues disto mucho de ser perfecta y aun tengo mucho que aprender en este mundo fan fiquero, saludos a todos :D


	2. Kanon x Saga (BN-Eternal-Soul)

**Notas de autora:**

 **BN-Eternal-Soul**

¡Hola! Debo admitir que aun que me rehusaba feamente a entrar al lado oscuro del twincest, tu lograste que naciera en mi tan rápidamente que me alarmé a mí misma, soy una pecadora *azotes* Dios me siento tan sucia después de escribir esto u.u pero lo más loco es que no me costó NADA de trabajo, al contrario, tenía demasiadas ideas, siento que me fluyó tan natural que veo en la lejanía a mi OTP Saga x Aioros volando hacia el horizonte jajajaaja ¡y te culpo a TI! Espero que estés contenta (Yo se que si)

Y también espero que este twincest del mal te guste :D aun que esta larguísimo y me tarde mucho en subirlo, espero me perdones por ello u.u

Traté de darle el protagonismo a Kanon sabiendo que era tu favorito n.n lamento si está un poco Ooc (o como se escriba) pero sé que tú no tienes tanto inconveniente con eso, aun así hice mi mayor esfuerzo porque no fuera así :)

Disfruta leyéndolo como yo disfrute redactándolo jeje.

Saludos y gracias por tu lindo review :3 lo contestaré al final (Estas son dedicatorias)

 **N/A:** Pensamientos en cursiva

 **…O…**

 _Una piedra….nada._

 _Otra…_ _vacío_

 _Piedra…_

Sonrió ampliamente, a pesar de haber fracasado de nuevo, tomó el objeto encontrado y corrió tan rápido como sus pequeños piecitos le permitieron, la suave arena se adhería a sus plantas retrasando un poco sus pasos, mas eran lavadas por el agua fresca proveniente del romper de las olas; dio un par de giros sobre el agua, alzando la mano en la cual llevaba el objeto encontrado mientras reía fuertemente y esto último llamó la atención de aquel al que dirigía sus pasos, quien se giró para verlo.

-Kanon, ¿Lograste encontrar algún cangrejo?-Preguntó su viva imagen, sentado sobre una roca sosteniendo en sus manos una improvisada caña de pescar. Quien los viera sin conocerlos diría que eran como dos gotas de agua, sin embargo si ponías la suficiente atención, encontrarías que sus semblantes, su tono de voz, incluso la sensación que uno percibe al recién conocer a alguien, todo era distinto.

El pequeño, quien no debía pasar de los 7 años, con el cabello azul agua al hombro y ojitos sagaces, le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, a lo que el otro idéntico pero con el cabello azul violeta, arqueó una ceja, no entendiendo entonces el porqué de su felicidad.

-No Saga, no encontré ningún miserable cangrejo, peeero…-abrió su mano, mostrándole al otro su contenido-¡Encontré esto!-

-Kanon…-suspiró mientras tomaba el objeto en sus manos, confirmando sus sospechas-Esta concha está vacía, no nos sirve de nada…

Aun que eran tan solo un par de minutos los que lo volvían el mayor, Saga tenía esa percepción muy arraigada, y el comportamiento un tanto más infantil de su gemelo no le ayudaba a cambiar de idea. Tomó entonces la concha y giró el brazo hacia atrás para agarrar impulso, dispuesto a lanzarla muy lejos dentro de su desesperación por no encontrar comida por segundo día consecutivo. A ese paso seguro morirían de hambre; sintió como las lagrimas querían escapar de sus ojos con ese pensamiento, recordó la inocente cara de su hermano junto con su risa, quien parecía jamás preocuparse por esas cuestiones, a pesar de lo débil que se encontraba, seguía sonriendo…

De pronto la sensación de un fuerte agarre a su brazo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró su rostro para encontrarse con la mirada reprobatoria de Kanon, quien lo sujetaba.

-¡No la lances torpe!-el gemelo mayor lo miró extrañado y bajo el brazo lentamente, no entendiendo el repentino apego que tenía el menor hacia esa concha, se la entregó de mala gana y Kanon la abrió, mostrándosela mientras ambas piezas permanecían aun unidas.

-Esta concha Saga…-le sonrió-…es como nosotros ¿No lo vez? Dos piezas idénticas que forman una sola…-El menor contemplo la concha con ojos dulces y dijo suavemente-Tu y yo somos así, y pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos ¿cierto?-alzó la vista encontrándose con los serenos ojos azules de Saga, quien le daba poco crédito a Kanon, pues el menor entendía totalmente su desesperación y la carga que voluntariamente adoptaba sobre sus hombros y a su manera particular de ser, intentaba aligerarle ese peso.

El mayor se conmovió fuertemente por sus palabras, y sin poder evitarlo más, un par de lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero Kanon no se asombro, sabía que Saga se guardaba todo y en ocasiones pequeños estímulos lo hacían liberar toda la carga contenida. Este último le sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas, tomó la concha y ante la mirada asombrada de Kanon la partió a la mitad, el menor abrió la boca para reclamarle pero Saga se le adelantó.

-Espera…

Con el anzuelo perforó, con asombrosa facilidad, ambas conchas y con el hilo de la caña de pescar creó dos collares, se pasó por detrás de Kanon abrochándole el suyo mientras este sonreía tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitían.

-Te amo Saga-soltó el chiquillo, sosteniendo en su pequeña palma el dije de su nuevo collar.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado, Kanon-le dijo aun a sus espaldas, tomándolo por ambos hombros. Aun que su te amo no había sido correspondido como tal, Kanon sabía que lo dicho por Saga tenía esa intención.

 **…O…**

Los gemelos habían quedado huérfanos hacia apenas un par de días, su casa había sido violentada por unos piratas que habían llegado a su puerto, era el inevitable riesgo de vivir a la orilla del mar.

Su madre había alcanzado a indicarles que se ocultaran debajo de la cama, Saga tapó la boca de Kanon todo el tiempo con una mano mientras con su brazo libre lo abrazaba cerca de él. Mientras el menor lloraba quedamente él no se había dado ese lujo, debía permanecer calmado para así poder pensar mejor y llevarse a su hermano de ahí.

Cuando el ruido cesó, salió con precaución indicándole al Kanon que aguardara, después le hizo una seña y en cuanto salió, lo abrazó tapándole los ojos y guiándolo fuera de ahí, no quería que viera los cuerpos de sus padres en el suelo, el charco de sangre, la casa destruida…esas imágenes lo perseguían hasta la fecha y dudaba poderse deshacer de ellas alguna vez.

Viendo que no sobrevivirían intentando atrapar alimento, Saga optó por hacer favores en el pueblo a cambio de comida, ayudado por su místico encanto y lo curioso que les resultaba a los pobladores que un pequeño fuese tan recto y elocuente para hablar no le fue difícil. Sin embargo, en el caso de Kanon, a este le resultaba un poco más complicado seguir ordenes y ajustarse a los deseos de los demás, así que, observando a otros chiquillos hacerlo, optó por hurtar comida, nada muy ambicioso: algún platillo que habían descuidado en un restaurante, una manzana que había rodado fuera de su lugar…esto no lo sabía Saga, pero siendo tan inteligente le extraño que su hermano rechazara el alimento que le ofrecía, así que un día lo siguió y descubrió su "modus operandi"

-Así que es por esto que no comes…

El menor dio un respingo al escuchar a sus espaldas la voz de Saga, soltó la naranja por la impresión y volteó rápidamente encontrándose con los ojos acusadores de su gemelo.

-Vas a recoger esa naranja, vas a volver a la tienda y le dirás al dueño que quieres trabajar para ganártela…-le ordenó.

-Pero, pero Saga…

-¡AHORA KANON!

El mencionado se dirigió a la tienda refunfuñando con la naranja en mano, seguido por Saga e hizo como se le indicó.

El dueño de la tienda al ver al par sonrió con ironía-Ustedes cumplen perfectamente con la definición del gemelo bueno y el gemelo malo-dijo con saña, a lo que Kanon bajó la cabeza, entendiendo que con "el malo" se refería a él. No era su intención ser malo, simplemente había tomado el camino fácil por comodidad.

Esta aseveración deprimió mucho al menor, quien acomodó todas las frutas y verduras del mercado con notable tristeza en su mirada, una vez terminada la labor, Saga le agradeció al propietario por permitirle a Kanon ayudarle y quedarse con la naranja y este ultimo solo se fue de largo, seguido por el mayor quien corrió un poco para darle alcance.

-¡Kanon! ¡Espera!-lo tomó del hombro, girándolo hacia él, al hacerlo notó que tenía los ojos vidriosos, lo miró serenamente y con su pulgar retiró las pequeñas lágrimas que si apenas se asomaban por sus comisuras.

-No lo escuches, no existe tal cosa como el gemelo bueno y el malo, nadie es total bondad, ni total maldad…

El menor se liberó de su agarre, molesto.

-¡Tu! ¡Tú siempre…!-Su voz se entre cortaba, quería decirle a Saga tantas cosas, pero su sentimiento y rabia eran tales que no le permitían hablar. Siempre se había sentido a la sombra del carisma y encanto natural del mayor, incluso sus padres murieron sin poder desmentirle que preferían a Saga, y ahora, que ese señor dijera que él era el gemelo malo, tan solo re afianzaba su idea de que era la oveja negra…la oscuridad creada por permanecer tan cerca de la incandescente luz que era Saga.

El mayor lo veía serenamente, sin expresión en su rostro, esto hizo que Kanon frenara en seco su rabieta. Cuando Saga vio que tenía su completa atención, extendió sus manos hasta tomar el collar de Kanon, lo sacó de su cuello y después hizo lo mismo con el suyo, los revolvió un poco y los puso al frente para que Kanon los viera.

-Dime, ¿Cuál de estos es el collar bueno y cual el malo, Kanon?

El menor abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se saldrían de sus orbitas y se sintió apenado por sus pensamientos anteriores, la admiración y el amor que sentía por Saga siempre sobrepasaban su envidia. El mencionado tenía facilidad para encontrar la manera correcta y concreta de decir las cosas y no necesitó más para que Kanon comprendiera la lección, quien tomó uno de los collares y se lo colocó nuevamente en el cuello.

-Te amo Saga-dijo suavemente esbozando una ligera sonrisa, que el mayor devolvió en el acto, sin decir nada más.

 **…O…**

Como suele pasar en los pueblos, los sucesos viajan de boca en boca y en poco tiempo Kanon se hizo de una reputación, pues comenzaron a salir a la luz todas aquellas fechorías que había cometido antes de que Saga le pusiese un freno, claro que también, como suele ser, se le adjudicaron un par más.

El ser identificado por todos como un ladrón trajo para el menor miradas de reproche, desconfianza, desaprobación, burlas, insultos…Kanon al principio fingió no darle importancia, pero Saga podía ver en su mirada como su mente estaba turbándose por el constante ataque a su persona.

Ese día Saga le indicó que aguardara a su regreso y no se moviera de su improvisada vivienda en la playa, pues quería evitar a toda costa que Kanon se metiera en algún problema donde él no lo pudiera proteger, sin embargo como solía ser, el menor lo desobedeció.

En su camino en el pueblo se encontró con los mismos niños de los cuales había aprendido a robar, quienes al verlo comenzaron a molestarlo. Cuando se acercaron más a él, cansado de las burlas, decidió hacerles frente; esbozó una sonrisa torcida aguardando su encuentro y una vez que sucedió le fue bastante sencillo noquear al mayor de ellos, haciendo que con eso los demás emprendieran la huida.

La pelea llamó la atención de un singular viajero que pasó por ese pueblo griego camino al santuario, pues pudo sentir un cosmos en esa dirección, el cosmos de Kanon que había despertado. Se acercó entonces y al ver que le pertenecía a un niño tan pequeño se sorprendió demasiado, pues era una energía más bien digna de un adolescente, le sonrió y Kanon tan solo lo vio con seriedad, esperando alguna especie de reprimenda por parte del espectador. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, la persona quien se presentó como un caballero de plata al servicio de Athena le hizo un par de preguntas, satisfecho con las respuestas le sugirió lo acompañara al santuario, en donde podía convertirse en un caballero como él en vez de vivir en las calles.

Kanon se lo pensó un momento, estaba muy seguro de que Saga le había advertido de personas como él, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás ante la mirada extrañada del mayor, y para su sorpresa al retroceder chocó con algo, o más bien, alguien…

Se giró encontrándose con su igual-Creí haberte dicho que te quedaras en casa, Kanon-le dijo con seriedad, después alzó la vista al notar que no estaban solos- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Es acaso que mi hermano le ha ocasionado algún problema? De ser así, dígame que fue y lo repondré enseguida…

El caballero de plata arqueó una ceja, palabras tan rebuscadas para un niño tan pequeño seguramente era algo poco común. Este le comentó a Saga que lo único que quería era reclutar a Kanon para ser un santo de Athena, ambos niños conocían la existencia de dicho santuario y su historia, pero Saga, más que Kanon, no le creía. El mayor tenía la fiel creencia de que si algo sonaba demasiado bueno para ser cierto, muy seguramente no lo era.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en usted?-le dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Niño, tú hermano tiene un poderoso cosmos, eso fue lo que me hizo llegar hasta él…-

El caballero le explicó brevemente en qué consistía el cosmos y le hizo una demostración, lo cual dejó a Saga satisfecho, se alegró entonces de que Kanon tuviese un futuro como posible caballero del santuario y lo alentó en voz baja de que acompañara al viajero, pensando que era para su bienestar.

-¡No iré!-dijo algo alto el pequeño, apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras sus pupilas bailaban de un lado a otro, Saga lo vio extrañado y después con reproche-¡No seas tonto Kanon! En el santuario podrás comer diariamente, te darán zapatos, te darán ropa, tendrás un techo en forma sobre tu cabeza…

-¡Pero no te tendré a ti Saga!-el menor le interrumpió y con ello rompió en llanto, sosteniendo fuertemente el dije de su collar mientras las lagrimas escurrían sin parar por sus mejillas-Acaso… ¡¿No te importa que me vaya?!-De pronto su mirada se tornó sombría, a la par que sus palabras le provocaban un profundo dolor en el abdomen-Ya entiendo, es… ¿Te estorbo, no es así?-lo miró con ira, soltando de pronto el dije y comenzó a hablar tan quedamente que Saga tuvo que prestarle su total atención para escucharlo-Te iría mejor sin mí, el problemático Kanon, siempre he sido tu carga, tu ancla…nunca me has amado como yo te amo a ti…-Saga abrió grandes los ojos ante esa aseveración, el pobre niño a pesar de lo instruido por el mayor no pudo ignorar las palabras del resto de las personas, que de a poco se habían anidado en su corazón, confundiéndolo.

-No digas eso Kanon, yo solo estoy pensando en tu bien…-Saga intentó tomar el hombro de su hermano para confortarlo, pero este se zafó moviéndolo hacia atrás, observándolo con reproche.

El caballero de plata veía la escena alarmado, le costó un poco de trabajo entender, a pesar de lo evidente, que los niños eran gemelos y lo único que tenían en el mundo eran el uno al otro, le pareció entonces una crueldad terrible separarlos, sobre todo por la manera en que el objeto de su interés había reaccionado a la idea.

-¡Paren ya de discutir…!-les interrumpió el caballero-…Si son gemelos, lo más natural seria que ambos tuvieran un cosmos que desarrollar, por lo que si así lo desean, los dos pueden ir conmigo al santuario y competir por alguna de las armaduras disponibles ¿Les parece bien?

Ambos voltearon a verse, Saga prolongo el contacto visual con Kanon y tomó su mano, después volteó para con el santo de plata y asintió con la cabeza, este ultimo sonrió complacido, sacó un trozo grande de pan de su bolsa y lo partió equitativamente para que comieran.

-Necesitarán energías, pues desde ahora son aprendices del santuario-les sonrió y después hizo un movimiento de cabeza, invitándolos a seguirlo-Andando…-

Y con ello los tres partieron hacia Atenas.

 **…O…**

Una vez en el santuario, los gemelos fueron llevados con el Patriarca, quien sonrío al sentir en ellos un potente cosmo, pensando en la guerra santa que se avecinaba y la ausencia de un caballero de géminis.

Los envió entonces a entrenar con ese fin, a cargo del caballero de plata que los encontró, ambos pequeños eran muy tenaces y demostraron gran dominio de su cosmos rápidamente, asombrando gratamente al santo de Athena.

Pasaron un par de años y conforme el entrenamiento avanzaba, la bella hermandad de Saga y Kanon se volvía cada vez más lejana, dejando en su lugar una creciente rivalidad, esto sobre todo por parte de Saga, quien quizá inconscientemente estaba acostumbrado a ser el líder y la idea de que Kanon fuera considerado antes que él para portar la armadura lo molestaba en el fondo de su corazón. Normalmente se alegraba por los triunfos de su hermano, pero estaba aprendiendo que era una situación totalmente distinta si esos triunfos estaban por encima de los suyos.

Kanon notaba el distanciamiento de Saga, y además intuía, conociéndolo tan bien, que era porque ahora estaba poniéndose en sus zapatos, por vez primera alguien había volteado a ver a Kanon antes que a él, aunque fuese por obra de la casualidad.

Sus cosmos en realidad eran muy parejos, acorde a que eran gemelos, por lo que el portador de la armadura se definiría por otras cuestiones muy ajenas a su poder.

El distanciamiento que estaban cursando estaba afectando más al menor, quien dentro de todas las ideas que había acumulado respecto a su relación con Saga a lo largo de su vida, tenía la de que él siempre lo había amado sin que este le correspondiera, esto a pesar de que sabía que su gemelo era más bien seco y concreto, no dándole importancia a las palabras sino a las acciones, por medio de las cuales pretendía demostrar que le importaba. Sin embargo, últimamente, no obtenía de él ninguna de las dos cosas, lo cual ocasionaba en él un vacío terrible.

Turbado por sus abstracciones, dirigió sus pasos a aquel lugar que siempre le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a pensar mejor: la playa. Una vez ahí, se sentó a la orilla lo suficientemente cerca para que el agua tan solo rozara la punta de sus dedos, el sol estaba ocultándose sobre la infinidad del océano dándole un tono dorado que remontaba al géminis a tiempos más felices, sonrió con ironía recordando que no quería acudir al santuario para no separase de Saga, y este terminó alejándose de él de todos modos. Tomó entre sus manos el collar que hacía años su gemelo le había obsequiado, mirándolo con nostalgia, símbolo de una promesa infantil que parecía adelgazarse cada vez más; todavía podía escuchar el "te amo" de sus labios que ni siquiera se le devolvió por cortesía, soltó el collar y apretó ahora la arena bajo de sí con sus manos, sintiendo como liberaba con ello toda la frustración que sentía.

Estaba en eso cuando escuchó unas débiles risas, estas cada vez se acercaban más, se giró en dirección al sonido y lo que vio marcó un parte aguas en su vida, frente a él estaba Saga quien iba acompañado por un joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, tenía casi la misma altura que su hermano por lo que intuyó debía andar rondando también por los 13 años. Ninguno de los jóvenes se había percatado de la presencia de Kanon, quien al instante sintió un hondo dolor en el abdomen al ver como Saga le sonreía a aquel desconocido, hacia tanto que no le regalaba una sonrisa amable, todo entre ellos se había vuelto entrenamiento y medir fuerzas.

Ese día, Kanon conoció los celos, cosa que jamás había sentido pues nunca "compartió" a Saga con nadie, lo cual vino a alimentar todo aquello que venía rondando en su cabeza desde…cayó entonces en cuenta: _desde siempre._

 **…O…**

Después de ese día Kanon se encontró espiando a su gemelo, ocultándose en las sombras para verlo con aquel que le había arrebatado el poco amor que recibía del mismo, sentía que su hermano lo había dejado en el olvido, pues sus ratos libres los ocupaba con ese que se hacía llamar el futuro caballero de Sagitario, Aioros.

Miró con recelo como el castaño pasaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja de Saga, quien abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó, para después bajar la mirada, esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que hizo la sangre de Kanon hervir, era una sonrisa muy hermosa, que él jamás había logrado provocar en su igual.

Ese pensamiento le enfermó ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto para provocar tales reacciones en aquel que por derecho le pertenecía? Saga le había prometido que siempre estarían juntos, a ellos los unía un lazo de sangre, no habían conocido otro tipo de amor más que las caricias y palabras que se decían entre ellos, y Kanon no pensaba compartirlo con nadie más…

El menor se comenzó a obsesionar, dejó de comer, de dormir, se centró demasiado en el entrenamiento, arrastrando con ello a Saga quien era su compañero, pero poco le duró el gusto pues el mayor lo tachó de loco y le dijo que no pensaba seguir ese ritmo que estaba tomando, y para la rabia del menor, después de esas palabras apareció Aioros, llevándoselo nuevamente de su lado.

Su corazón se estaba llenando de odio hacia el castaño y a la par, ese bello sentimiento de amor que tenia por su hermano, se trastornó, se re direccionó, se transformó…y por fin, comprendió que le ocurría, comprendió el hondo dolor en su abdomen, la ira, las lagrimas, el quedarse contemplando aquel collar largamente como si con ello las respuestas le fueran a caer del cielo…lo amaba. No como se aman los hermanos, ni siquiera como se aman los gemelos… lo amaba como a un hombre, uno maravilloso, divino, puro, tan puro que quien lo conocía solía compararlo con un Dios…y él quería arrebatarle esa pureza, bajarlo a una condición tan humana como la suya…pues la amaba y también le enfermaba a la vez, mientras la tuviera sabia que jamás le correspondería. Saga seguro pensaría que era una locura, que había perdido el juicio, que estaba enfermo pero a él sus sentimientos le parecían tan naturales, nunca se sintió tan sincero consigo mismo como ahora que por fin entendía que estaba enamorado de su hermano, siempre lo había estado, tan solo le faltaba algo de edad para comprenderlo. Se sonrió con ironía y se pasó una mano por los rebeldes y azules cabellos, cerrando sus ojos y después murmuró-No hay total bondad, ni total maldad… ¿No es así, Saga…?

 **…O…**

Aioros contaba con un hermano menor, Aioria, quien para suerte de Kanon había despertado su cosmos y el futuro Sagitario había decido entrenarlo, ocupando así mucho de su tiempo, tiempo que Kanon aprovechó para retomar su lazo con Saga.

Este al principio se mostró un tanto renuente, pero el menor era demasiado listo, quizá una pizca más listo que el mayor y escudándose con menciones de lo unidos que solían ser de niños y lo mucho que lo extrañaba logró que de a poco pasara más tiempo con él, era tanta la química entre ellos que no tardaron mucho en regresar a sus antiguos hábitos, después de todo, eran almas gemelas, dos seres que como a ellos les gustaba pensar, habían sido separados de una unidad por capricho de los Dioses.

Saga decidió llevar a Kanon a conocer el templo de géminis, cosa que el patriarca le había autorizado ya. El mayor de algún modo se había ganado la confianza del sumo pontífice, quien cada día se apoyaba mas en él dándole pequeñas misiones que eran cumplidas en tiempo y forma.

Una vez ahí pudieron ver en su interior la armadura, brillando hermosamente a pesar de no recibir ninguna fuente de luz. Kanon posó después sus ojos en el rostro de su igual, quien miraba la armadura con una añoranza y devoción únicas, el menor estaba seguro de que Saga jamás había contemplado algo con tanta fascinación en toda su vida. Se sonrió al pensar que probablemente esa era su misma cara cuando lo veía a él.

Consideró entonces que ese momento, aprovechando que había recuperado nuevamente la confianza de Saga, era el indicado para confesarle algo; algo que hacía tiempo ya sabía pero prefirió guardarse para sí. Un par de años atrás, mientras entrenaba, el caballero de plata que los encontró en su pueblo natal le había dicho algo tan importante, que tenia al gemelo noches enteras sin dormir desde que tuvo conocimiento de esa información.

Flashback

-Kanon, a pesar de que ambos han entrenado con fervor y serian dignos portadores de la armadura, solo uno de ustedes podrá convertirse en caballero-El mayor lo miró con seriedad, mientras el niño, ya de 11 años, más bien lo veía desconcertado-A pesar de ser la armadura de géminis, no es requisito ser un gemelo para llevarla, sino haber nacido bajo esa constelación. Que tu y Saga sean gemelos es una obra de la casualidad, pero solo uno podrá ganar la armadura, el otro, deberá buscar una de rango inferior o marcharse del santuario.

El menor se quedó helado, no quería renunciar a la armadura de géminis y sabía que Saga de ninguna manera aceptaría tener un rango inferior, debía pensar en algo, sino inevitablemente sus caminos terminarían por bifurcarse y quizá, jamás se volverían a ver.

Fin flashback

Después de literalmente años de pensar en ello, por fin había llegado a una solución, una basada en el inmenso amor que sentía por su igual. El tenía conocimiento de que el patriarca era una persona de edad muy avanzada y que pronto debería ser sustituido, Kanon había investigado que el patriarca por la naturaleza de sus funciones no podía ser un caballero, sino que ese era el único puesto que desempeñaba, por lo que en su mente el plan se trazó a partir de ello: Saga debía ser el patriarca a como diera lugar y él el caballero de géminis, de esa manera permanecerían juntos en el santuario y Saga tendría un rango mayor al suyo, satisfaciendo así el único punto oscuro en su resplandeciente alma: la ambición.

-Kanon ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto serio, tú no eres así-le sonrió el mayor, lo cual además de sacarlo repentinamente de sus pensamientos, hizo al enamorado corazón del menor brincar. Esa sonrisa tan bella, tan pura, con los carnosos y definidos labios curvándose de manera divina…

-No es nada, bueno…si, estaba pensando en algo, Saga…-titubeó, nervioso por la repentina atención que había puesto en los detalles de un rostro que si bien era idéntico al suyo, a él le parecía abismalmente distinto-No sé si ya lo sepas, pero…hace un tiempo el señor Admes*….

El menor no pudo terminar su oración, pues de pronto la armadura comenzó a resplandecer con fuerza ante la mirada atónita de los gemelos quienes dieron un par de pasos atrás, asustados, de pronto la armadura se partió en varios pedazos flotando en el aire aun brillando intensamente, cegándolos por un momento.

Cuando Kanon pudo abrir los ojos, aun no podía enfocar con claridad sus alrededores, la resplandeciente luz poco a poco se fue atenuando pero lo que tenia frente a él hizo que su vista se nublara de nuevo, preso de una terrible angustia y dolor. Saga portaba la armadura de géminis…

…O…

Los eventos posteriores parecían sacados de la más terrible de las pesadillas, del ahora, hermano menor del caballero de géminis. Tener que irse del santuario, Aioros posando su mano amablemente sobre el hombro de Saga, consolándolo, la mirada serena de su hermano, que se levantaba siempre como un muro evitando así mostrar sus verdaderas emociones y finalmente, encontrarse al centro de Rodorio, sin saber que hacer de su vida ahora que lo único que consideraba suyo se había quedado escaleras atrás en el santuario.

Se llenó rápidamente de ira, frustración, odio…odio al santuario, odio a los caballeros, odio a Athena…todos, todos le habían arrebatado a lo único que amaba y ansiaba en la vida, y él, Saga, se había quedado de brazos cruzados prefiriendo aquella vida antes que a su propia sangre, confirmándole una vez más, que su amor era unilateral.

No lo comprendía, su poder era igual, la misma sangre corría por sus venas, entonces, después de todo ¿Por qué la armadura había elegido a Saga? ¿Qué pasó en ese preciso instante...? El pensamiento lo atormentó por días, pasaba horas enteras sentado a la orilla de la playa pensando, dándole vueltas sin fin hasta que finalmente lo entendió...era la cruz que había cargado siempre, el estigma, la etiqueta, la deshonra… Saga era la bondad, Kanon era la maldad. El ying y el yang, la oscuridad y la luz, lo puro y lo turbio… una persona como él, con sentimientos tan impropios como deshacerse del patriarca para así poder permanecer al lado de su hermano, por el cual sentía un amor definido como enfermizo, no podría jamás ser un caballero del amor y la justicia. Comprendiéndolo al fin, echó la cabeza hacia atrás riendo frenéticamente, mientras el sonido de las olas rompiendo acompañaban aquella risa que si bien era estridente, más bien se asemejaba a un llanto reprimido.

 **…O…**

El menor trazó un plan, era tan bueno que se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo, si él no podía ir a Saga, haría que Saga fuese a él…

Pasaron un par de años, en los cuales comenzó a cometer toda clase de delitos y robos, aun que al principio lo hacía con el único fin de llamar la atención de la gente del santuario, finalmente terminó por encontrarle gusto a la sensación de dominio y poder sobre los otros, pues a pesar de ser un mocoso de tan solo 15 años, nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente por su enorme fuerza y la apariencia sombría que ahora se había vuelto parte de su ser.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, el plan dio frutos, Saga acudió ante él preocupado al enterarse de que el que aterrorizaba la villa era su gemelo, queriendo así evitar que alguno de los caballeros del santuario le diera muerte. Una vez en Rodorio el caballero de géminis lo encaró y se lo llevó rápidamente del pueblo hacia un lugar donde sabía nadie les buscaría: Cabo Sounion.

Al llegar allá, Saga arrojó a Kanon como si fuese cualquier cosa al suelo, estaba furioso ¿Qué había pasado con aquel dulce niño al que amaba tanto? ¿En qué momento Kanon se le había salido de las manos? Jamás había querido admitirlo, siempre hizo lo posible por hacerle creer al menor lo contrario y creía que mientras lo tuviera junto a él aquello no sucedería, pero ahora veía que se había querido negar a la realidad todo este tiempo, su pequeño Kanon, aquel que era su igual en apariencia también era su contraparte en la personalidad. Era su oscuridad, su turbulencia, su yin... era verdaderamente, el gemelo malo.

Kanon se levantó del suelo, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona y sacudiéndose el polvo- ¿Es así como saludas a tu hermano menor, Saga? Si que te ha cambiado esa armadura que portas tan orgullosamente...Te has vuelto una escoria de Athena ¡Qué vergüenza!-le gritó, para después esbozar nuevamente una sonrisa maliciosa-El buen Saga, la gente te trata con tanta devoción, veneran el suelo bajo tus pies, yo lo he visto cuando bajas a Rodorio, oculto entre la gente, te tocan pero jamas te alcanzan, pareces verlos pero no miras en realidad, si lo hicieras, hubieras notado que todo ese tiempo estuve ahí ¡Eres una farsa! !No tienes el menor derecho de reprocharme por mis actos!

-¡Cállate Kanon!-lo empujó-Si alguien debe una explicación aquí eres tu ¿En qué demonios estas pensando? ¿Es acaso que olvidaste todo aquello que de niños te enseñe? ¡Tú debías ser un hombre de bien! ¡Tú debías permanecer del lado del amor y la justicia! ¡Si algo me pasara, tú debías poder reemplazarme…!

-Estoy cansado de escucharte Saga-le interrumpió-He querido callar esa boca tuya desde hace tanto tiempo…-dicho esto lo tomó del brazo, asombrando al gemelo quien no tuvo tiempo de soltarse del agarre pues el menor lo jaló hacia él atrapando sus labios en un profundo beso. El mayor abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron, quedándose frío con el acto, no podía moverse, no podía zafarse, estaba tan impactado por estar besando a su gemelo que perdió toda fuerza y voluntad sobre su cuerpo. Por su parte a Kanon la razón no le podía importar menos, finalmente, después de tanto al fin había podido probar aquellos labios que sabían exactamente como lo había imaginado, a deliciosa sal de mar. Cuando el caballero de géminis sintió la lengua del menor profanar hábilmente su boca, finalmente pudo reaccionar, rompiendo el beso.

-¡Kanon! ¡Basta! Esto es una locura…- le decía Saga alzando la voz, mientras ponía su mano en el pecho del menor, apartándolo.

-No pensabas lo mismo tres segundos atrás mientras me besabas…-lo miró esbozando una sonrisa torcida, mientras lo tomaba del cuello de la camiseta jalándolo hacia él para plantarle otro beso en los labios, Saga al principio se resistió y forcejeó con su hermano, quien cerró sus manos sobre las muñecas de su igual hasta que este finalmente cedió, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por corresponderle. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos mordió el labio de Kanon, confundiéndolo y aprovechó para lanzarlo lejos de él.

El menor cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y con el dorso de su mano se limpió la sangre que estaba comenzando a brotar de su labio inferior, sin embargo no podía borrarse la sonrisa maliciosa del rostro.

-Cada que veas esta marca Saga, recordarás que fuiste tú el que la provocó con tus perversiones ¿Por qué no, eres más honesto gran hermano, dime…?

El mayor lo miró entre asombrado y aterrado-¿Qué dices?-murmuró apenas.

-Te crees tan bueno y recto, pero en realidad eres tan solo un pobre hombre, ¿o vas a decirme que ese beso no te gustó?… ¡Y la gente osa compararte con un dios misericordioso! ¡Que lastima me das!-se echó a reír-Yo sé Saga, que tu también tienes la mente perversa como yo y que la maldad está durmiendo profundamente en tu corazón, pareces un ángel pero eres malvado en tu corazón, y por eso te amo tanto...-volvió a reír, era una risa tan retorcida y burlesca que a Saga le hirvió la sangre irremediablemente.

-¡Cállate!-le gritó golpeándolo a puño cerrado en la cara, cegado por la ira, Kanon se encontraba encantado pues había logrado su cometido, comprobarle a Saga que podía ser igual de humano que él.

-En el fondo tu y yo somos iguales hermano, no lo niegues…-continuó el menor con las burlas-por un instante me correspondiste, se que en el fondo lo deseabas al igual que yo…

-¡Silencio!-le gritó Saga, golpeándolo en el estomago sofocándolo con ello, mas ni siquiera así podía borrar de su cara aquella sonrisa, pues para el menor la actitud de Saga significaba a todas luces que le correspondía y por ello se había alterado tanto, al descubrirse el mismo atraído al menor.

-Entre mas lo niegas mas puedo ver tu verdadero ser…-vencido por el dolor Kanon se dobló arrodillándose en el suelo mientras sujetaba su estomago con ambos brazos-Eres exactamente igual a mi Saga…aun que jamás me lo dijiste, sé que me amas al igual que yo, pero te crees mas bueno que eso, desde ahora te digo que no lo eres ¡Yo por lo menos tengo la valentía de admitir quien soy en realidad! En cambio tu, te ocultas detrás de esa asquerosa armadura, cuando por dentro estas igual de podrido que yo…

Las palabras del menor estaban hiriendo en lo más profundo de su orgullo a Saga, quien en esos dos años se había castigado mentalmente lo suficiente por haberse quedado en el santuario, faltando a la promesa de que permanecerían juntos por siempre. De no haber sido por el comportamiento de Kanon, probablemente el jamás le hubiera vuelto a buscar, y ese pensamiento lo hizo caer en cuenta que precisamente, el no era tan noble y bondadoso como pensaba, fue capaz de poner sus intereses personales sobre su propia sangre. Mas jamás lo admitiría, debía eliminar la turbación de su corazón, y todas las dudas de su mente tenían un punto en común: Kanon.

Kanon lo hacía dudar de su capacidad como caballero, de su capacidad como hermano, de su capacidad como hombre, de su capacidad como ser humano…deshaciéndose de Kanon, se deshacía de todas las consternaciones de su mente.

-Ya no puedo dejar libre a un malvado como tú-le dijo viéndolo desde arriba, pues Kanon permanecía arrodillado en el suelo-Así que te encerraré yo mismo en la cárcel de Cabo Sounion...

Saga jamás admitiría que el verdadero motivo de encerrar a su hermano era para que, junto con él, toda la oscuridad de su corazón se ahogara.

-¡Sácame de aquí Saga, Sácame de aquí! ¿Vas a matar a tu propio hermano?-los gritos de Kanon retumbaban no solo en los oídos sino también en el corazón del géminis, quien sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho al ver a su igual tras esos barrotes, el menor tenía razón, y a pesar de que jamás se lo dijo precisamente por el miedo que tenia de aquel sentimiento, también lo amaba.

-Kanon, estoy seguro de que no podrás salir de ahí a menos que un Dios te saque…

De pronto, y por lo visto ante él, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta el cual le impidió continuar hablando. Kanon lo miraba con tremendo odio y después, se arrancaba de su cuello aquel collar que de niños le obsequió, lanzándolo muy lejos al mar.

 **…O…**

 _13 años después_

El dragón marino Kanon, se encontraba ese día dando un recorrido por el santuario de Poseidón, cuando de pronto un hondo dolor lo hizo doblarse hasta caer de rodillas al suelo, se llevó la mano a un costado, de donde provenía la molestia y lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos, corriendo libremente por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, él lo sabía, sabía que esas lágrimas que repentinamente habían invadido su rostro no eran por el dolor físico que tenía ahora, había algo más, un dolor mucho más profundo, mas intimo, más lacerante…

-Está muerto…-murmuró apenas, su rostro se descompuso, sus ojos se apretaron con fuerza y nuevamente el torrente de lagrimas se apoderó de ellos.

-…Esta muerto-volvió a murmurar, esta vez un tanto más audible, comenzó a apretar los dientes, su cuerpo temblaba completamente y cerrando su puño golpeó el resplandeciente y blanco mármol bajo de si, resquebrajándolo.

-Saga…mi querido Saga…se ha ido

Vencido por el dolor se fue deslizando hasta que su frente tocó el piso, con las rodillas flexionadas y sintiendo que le hacía falta el aire, todo a su alrededor se tornó negro, pudo sentir en carne propia el dolor, el golpe, la redención...Toda aquella agonía junto con la propia al darse cuenta de que no solo había perdido a su hermano, sino también, al único amor que conoció.

Tomó con fuerza aquel collar, que por fortuna había encontrado de casualidad un par de años atrás, lo apretó tan fuerte que sangre comenzó a escurrirle por las manos, cayendo unas cuantas gotas sobre el blanco mármol tiñéndolo con el rojo carmesí.

Su sangre...su carne, se sentía incompleto, se sentía vacío…Ahora y sin remedio, finalmente, lo había perdido.

 **...O...**

En tiempos de paz, Athena se encuentra nuevamente frente a sus doce caballeros dorados, quienes volvieron a la vida gracias a que ella intercediera por ellos.

Todos voltean a verse confundidos y ella les explica que los dioses iban a encerrar sus almas para que no pudieran renacer por su osadía de retarlos, pero ella ofreció 10 años de su vida humana con tal de que escaparan de ese castigo, concediéndoseles nuevamente la vida pero sin volver a pisar el santuario, sin embargo, sus almas no volverían a renacer.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, que harían ahora con sus vidas? Lo único que habían conocido desde la niñez era el santuario. El único que se acercó a Athena haciendo una reverencia y agradeciéndole después fue Shaka, quien comentó regresaría a la India. Estaba girándose para salir del recinto cuando una suave voz lo hizo voltear

-Shaka, si vas a la India ¿Me permitirás acompañarte?-le dijo Mu, esbozando una leve sonrisa-Yo regresaré a Jamir, ambos lugares quedan relativamente cerca...

El rubio arqueó una ceja y lo interrumpió bruscamente-Caballero de Ar...-se paró en seco, recordando que ya no estaban al servicio de Athena-Mu...-corrigió-Tu eres perfectamente capaz de teletransportarte a los Himalayas, así como yo puedo hacerlo a la India por mi cuenta...

El resto de los caballeros se mantenían en silencio, girando sus cabezas de un lado a otro dependiendo de quien hablaba, siguiendo la conversación con suma curiosidad.

El ariano, ignorando abismalmente la manera tan osca y cortante de responder del rubio, y captando que estaba parafraseándolo por la vez que el le dijo que podía teletransportarse solo en las doce casas, le dijo con una sonrisa-Hay algo más, hay un caballero que me gustaría conocer...

Shaka, al igual que el resto (o un tanto más) se quedó frío, sin embargo después esbozó una sonrisa de lado, admirado por la agilidad mental del Aries, quien con ello despertó el mismo interés por parte del rubio.

Mu comenzó a caminar entonces hacia fuera del templo y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con los ojos del virgo-¿Vienes?

El ex caballero de virgo asintió aún un tanto desconcertado y caminó rápidamente para alcanzarle. Habiendo roto esos dos el hielo los demás comenzaron a hacer planes entre ellos, viajes, trabajos improvisados, búsqueda de familiares, la agenda parecía no terminar y Athena sonrió complacida por verlos a todos emprender vuelo hacia la normalidad.

Sin embargo, Saga se había quedado parado en el mismo sitio todo el tiempo, se veía desubicado, como si estuviera ahí físicamente pero su mente residiera en otra parte, Athena sabia perfectamente que le pasaba y se acercó a el, sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Está en la casa de géminis, fue el primero en revivir, después de todo, recuerda que el fue el hombre que engaño a un Dios, tuve que hacer un tanto mas de favores y peticiones para que me lo entregasen-le volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas animada.

Saga hizo una rápida reverencia y salió con la prisa suficiente para no verse desesperado hacia la que solía ser su casa, una vez ahí, se detuvo en un pilar a agarrar aire, pues había salido con elegancia y gracia y en acuario comenzó a correr dejando todo eso atrás.

-Te ves terrible-Escuchó desde dentro de la casa, y de las sombras salio aquel a quien tanto ansiaba ver

-Kanon-sonrió al pronunciar aquel nombre, que al llegar a los oídos del mencionado provocó una amplia sonrisa.

El mayor se acercó con timidez, la prisa se había muerto en ese instante, pues solo quería verificar que se encontrara sano y salvo.

-Me alegra que Athena haya podido salvarte a ti también-le dijo débilmente y desviando la mirada, a lo que el menor rió.

-Si, en verdad creí que me quedaría vagando en pena para siempre, pero la bondad de Athena no conoce de...

No pudo terminar su frase, pues Saga le tomó el rostro con ambas manos besándolo en la mejilla, lo cual descolocó al ex dragón marino enormemente, a penas estaba despegando Saga sus labios de la piel de su igual cuando este giró la cara y besó en lo que pareciera un acto accidental, la comisura del labio de su hermano.

Ambos se sonrojaron enormemente y se separaron un poco viéndose a los ojos, sus miradas se encontraron por varios segundos en los cuales ninguno de los dos parecía siquiera parpadear, Saga desvio la mirada hacia la cicatriz que Kanon tenia en la boca producto del beso que le fue robado años atras, y ese breve gesto fue para ellos como un acuerdo inconsciente...sus labios se encontraron despues en un profundo y pasional beso.

Saga enredó sus dedos en los cabellos desordenados y azules de Kanon, quien tomó con sus manos el rostro de Saga, mientras se besaban con desesperación. Con el se hablaron sin necesidad de palabras, se perdonaron por todo el daño, se regocijaron en la alegría de encontrarse nuevamente, se liberaron de las ataduras ajenas y propias, y tambien acordaron que esta, su ultima vida, nada ni nadie volviera a separarlos jamas.

 **Fin**

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **SafiroVampirodeGeminisBipolar**

Primero que nada espero haber escrito bien tu nombre jajajaja ya que es la 1am y no estoy carburando muy bien que digamos u.u Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior y espero que este Saga x Kanon (Bueno, mas bien Kanon x Saga) te haya gustado n.n

 **Zooropa**

Oh Dios que bueno que te gusto! De veras que sufri mucho pero vale la pena si tuvo esa reacción en ti ;o; Y si, era rebeldía por no saber manejar sus sentimientos, pues ademas de ser un niño pequeño yo pienso que Shaka en general no entiende de eso pues es algo que es muy ajeno a los caballeros dorados, vamos, si hombres promedio no lo entienden, cuanto menos el pobre Shaka. Que bueno que te gusto mi headcanon de la pelea entre Aioria y Shaka eso me alivia mucho la verdad u.u Y si, intento en la medida de lo posible mantenerlos dentro del canon pero tampoco quiero flagelarme si no lo logro, entiendo que esto es ficción y si bien puedo sacarlos un poquito de personalidad tampoco pretendo exagerarlos, no quiero hacer a Mu un amargado sin remedio como suelen hacerlo de pronto o a Afrodita un cosmetólogo banal cosa que tampoco es, me explico? Sin mas no me queda mas que agradecerte por tus bellas palabras y enviarte muchos saludos :D

 **BN-Eternal-Soul**

Llegamos al final de este kilometrico one Shot ;o; Dios espero que te haya gustado, siento que metí mucha hermandad y no tanto Yaoi sorry jeje aun así espero que te guste :') (También perdona el súper micro momento Mu x Shaka al final jeje) Respecto a tu review: lloro ;o; la verdad es que yo aprecio mucho cada una de sus palabras, siempre me hacen sonreír sus comentarios y algunos hasta me han sacado varias risas, no me pesa en lo mas mínimo salirme de mi zona de confort Shakamuista y hacer estos one shots para ustedes, es lo menos que puedo hacer pues han sido tan amables conmigo ;o; Tienes absolutamente toda la razón con que queremos saber mas allá de lo que Kurumada nos ha permitido y aquí nos tienes, escribiendo incluso, en mi caso, a la 1 am cuando al día siguiente debo trabajar ;o; y todo por que la Toei prefiere hacer de todo menos lo que los fans queremos u.u Gracias por tus palabras, me hacen sentir mucho mejor respecto a los OCC de los personajes, que era algo en lo que no queria caer pero es cierto, es imposible en ocasiones hay muchas cosas que uno no tiene ni idea de como serian, por ejemplo, los santos de niños pueden ser totalmente diferentes a como son de adultos, pues hay muchos años de por medio donde les pudieron pasar infinidad de cosas, que es medio lo que yo quise hacer con Kanon y Saga en este One-shot. Muchas gracias a ti por los ánimos n.n es bonito que valoren el esfuerzo de uno jeje y sobre la pareja Shaka x Saga, a mi en lo personal no me gusta, y por eso batallé mucho, ambos se me hacen dominantes y me cuesta trabajo ponerle a alguno el rol del "pasivo" por llamarlo de alguna manera, pero que bueno que a pesar de ello te gustó. Yo no me puedo imaginar a Shaka con nadie mas que con Mu, ya en mi mente lo case con el no se jajajaaja pero pues respeto los ships de los demás, no pasa nada :) Creo que es con el único que soy un tanto inflexible. Que bueno que te gusto la infancia del pequeño rubio, tambien por lo mismo que dices me decidí a escribir memorias, los doraditos bebés es algo por lo que definitivamente pagaría por ver.

Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones y de nuevo sorry por haberte hecho esperar tanto ;o; Saludos!

 **Notas finales:**

*Admes lo inventé, no existe tal caballero de plata y es que investigue que los caballeros de plata son menores de edad que los géminis, por lo cual no pudieron haber sido sus maestros y no quería usar a Shaina y Marin, se me hacía muy trillado.

Sé que nadie conocía a Kanon en el santuario, el mismo lo dice antes de que Saga lo encierre en cabos sounion, pero adapte esto para el fic jeje sorry si toda esa parte se sale un poco del canon, pero quería darle un giro acorde a la historia, incluso tome frases de la serie para construirla, espero que aun asi les haya gustado :)

 **Spoilers***

Saga x Mu en el siguiente (Jabed)


	3. Saga x Mu (Jabed)

**Notas de Autora:**

 **Jabed**

Espero y esta historia que te dedico con mucha estima sea de tu agrado, te agradezco mucho todos tus amables comentarios :D has sido una gran influencia en mi en este corto tiempo que tengo dentro de este fandom, lo menos que puedo hacer es regalarte esta sencilla historia :) Decidí partirla en dos por que pienso que va para largo y siento que se volverá cansada de leer en un one-shot. La pareja Mu x Saga en realidad me gusta mucho, no son mi otp pero los tolero bastante bien, son unos lindos n.n Gracias por pedirme esto disfruté mucho redactandolo y espero que a ti también te agrade :D saludos y nos estamos leyendo.

...O...

-¡Maldición! ¡Han vuelto a fracasar! ¡Inconcebible!

Esa misión comenzaba a darle verdaderos dolores de cabeza al Patriarca, quien con cada fracaso aumentaba el nivel de destreza y habilidad del responsable y aun así, ninguno había logrado siquiera llegar ante aquel a quien buscaba tan arduamente.

Bastantes años habían pasado ya desde que el caballero de Aries desertó del santuario, y durante todos ellos había, sin éxito, intentado capturarlo por su osadía.

Aun que siguiendo las órdenes dadas por Athena desde la era del mito debería matarle, Mu era el único capaz de reparar las 88 armaduras por lo cual no podía darse el lujo de acabar con su vida, por lo menos no por ahora.

El encargado de darle la mala noticia tembló de pies a cabeza ante la ira de aquel a quien el pueblo veía como la encarnación de un Dios (El cual parecía transformarse apenas ponía un pie en el santuario) y con voz temblorosa le dijo-Su ilustrísima, el herrero de Jamir no es un enemigo común, todo aquel a quien ha enviado no ha conseguido siquiera verle, las barreras y trampas en los Himalayas no les han permitido acercarse, es tan poderoso que…

-¡Basta!-le interrumpió abruptamente, lo cual hizo que el orador abriera los ojos como platos y diera un respingo-¡Estoy harto de las excusas!-gritó levantándose de su silla y pasando por un lado de aquella persona con lentitud y elegancia. Esta ultima cerró los ojos fuertemente como esperando algún tipo de represalia por parte del sumo pontífice, sin embargo el mencionado se limitó a dirigirse a la entrada del recinto y mirar hacia el horizonte, años atrás el asunto le hubiera parecido absurdo y quizá hasta lo dejaría por la paz, pero se había creado tanto revuelo alrededor de los fallidos intentos de nobles caballeros del santuario por capturar al aries, que el patriarca comprendió que debía dejar un mensaje muy claro: nada ni nadie estaba por encima de su autoridad, y todo aquel que osara retarle, recibiría tarde que temprano su castigo. Estaba meditando en eso cuando por fin pareció hallar resolución a su problema, esbozó una imperceptible sonrisa de lado y se volteó para con el mensajero.

-Te aseguro que pronto ese herrero dejará de ser una molestia-le dijo con total confianza en su voz, lo cual hizo que el mensajero arqueara una ceja, pero después le sonrió al patriarca, entendiendo que ya se traía un plan entre manos y esperando entonces sus órdenes.

 _"Si quieres que algo salga bien, hazlo tu mismo..."_

…O…

Puertas y cajones eran abiertos de una manera un tanto brusca y desordenada por cierto peli lila, en desesperada búsqueda de una especia que estaba muy seguro acababa de ver el día de ayer, suspiró con enfado y se pasó una mano por la frente, jalando con ello su flequillo hacia atrás en lo que era un ademan propio de cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia, cerró todos los cajones y puertas decidiendo mejor dirigir sus pasos al comedor y sentarse un momento para aclarar su mente, era una cosa muy boba y trivial, pero el aries solía perder con facilidad aquello con esas características y cuando las necesitaba la historia parecía repetirse sin fin. Estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando sintió un poderoso cosmos aproximarse por el puente de Jamir, se levantó de golpe, recargando ambas palmas sobre la modesta mesa de madera y poniéndose tenso de inmediato, hacia demasiado tiempo que nadie lograba llegar tan lejos y eso más que asustarlo le dio curiosidad, aunque debía estar preparado para una posible amenaza, así que se acercó cautelosamente a la entrada de su torre para poder recibir al portador de la poderosa cosmo-energía. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con un rostro que hacía años no veía y francamente, después de tanto tiempo, le alegró ver.

-¿Saga?-preguntó con voz temblorosa y notablemente incrédula, alzando sus místicos puntos por la impresión de ver al caballero de géminis en Jamir. El peli azul no llevaba puesta su armadura, haciéndole ver con ello que venia en "son de paz"...mas traía una caja de pandora en la espalda y el aries, siendo las armaduras su especialidad, notó inmediatamente que no era la de géminis, incluso, ni siquiera se trataba de una armadura dorada. Todas esas observaciones no hicieron más que su curiosidad aumentara, era sin lugar a dudas un cuadro bastante peculiar.

Mu…-susurró Saga al encontrarse con el lemuriano frente a frente, este último ya había cambiado su impresión por un semblante más amable y sereno acompañado de una sutil pero cálida sonrisa. El géminis no pudo evitar notar que aquel niño que abandonó Atenas se había quedado muy atrás, dejando en su lugar a un atractivo joven de 16 años, dueño de una gran elegancia y porte que combinaban de manera armoniosa con su apariencia gentil…tan gentil que nadie sospecharía el enorme poder que albergaba detrás, causante de varias bajas en el santuario y ¿por qué no decirlo? también de fuertes migrañas al patriarca.

Veo que traes contigo una armadura ¿Has venido hasta aquí para que la repare?-el lemuriano, concreto como era, fue al grano; aun así no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa, pero Saga pudo notar de inmediato que detrás de ella estaba siendo analizado. Mu podía verse apacible pero realmente estaba estudiando toda la situación, el que un caballero dorado (y más aun si se trataba de uno de los más poderosos) llegara a Jamir por algo que podría haber hecho otro de rango inferior era sin duda para ponerse alerta.

El griego le devolvió la sonrisa, entrando así en ese juego de apariencias en el cual los dos pretendían que no pasaba nada, pero a la vez se encontraban preparados para responder a la menor provocación. Después tomó la correa de la caja de pandora, retirándosela de los hombros y dejándola caer pesadamente al suelo.

-Esta es la armadura de Pegaso-dijo el géminis, mirando con seriedad al lemuriano-Actualmente existen candidatos en el santuario para portarla, sin embargo como tu bien sabes, esta sufrió mucho daño en la pasada guerra santa y no ha sido examinada desde entonces, es intención del sumo pontífice que sea reparada cuanto antes para su futuro portador…

-Ya veo-medio le interrumpió Mu, paseando sus ojos por la brillante caja de bronce. A pesar de que Saga le había dado una buena razón para estar en Jamir, el tibetano no bajaba la guardia. El sabia que tenían bastante tiempo buscándole por desertar y que el griego era perfectamente capaz de acabar con su vida si se lo proponía, pero no era propio de las ideas del lemuriano atacar sin una provocación, por lo cual estaba decidido a ver qué tan lejos el géminis pensaba llegar con todo esto y así averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Tienes suerte, aun siento la vida de esta armadura, pero tus sospechas y las de su ilustrísima son ciertas…la armadura está severamente dañada y no se cuanto tiempo me tome repararla…

El ariano puso una mano sobre su barbilla y miró hacia el cielo, siendo observado por el géminis con suma curiosidad y atención, quien de pronto encontró ese ademan bastante simpático para alguien que aparentaba tanta seriedad. El oji verde posó los propios sobre los azules del géminis, dándole a entender que había llegado a una resolución.

-El polvo de estrellas que se necesita para reparar esta armadura, se encuentra a dos días de distancia, debo ir por él sino no podré hacer mucho por ti.

Saga mantuvo su rostro sereno ante la noticia, a pesar de que ese hecho no estaba contemplado en sus planes, pensó que podía usarlo a su favor.

Su intención era llevarse al ariano al santuario por su propio pie, había analizado todas las posibles situaciones y tácticas, encontrando que sus ataques podían ser evitados o desviados por el lemuriano: su Satán imperial no funcionaria debido a que los poderes mentales de Mu eran superiores, si lo enviaba a otra dimensión el muviano tenía la facultad de viajar entre ellas, por lo que regresaría sin problemas...

Saga era un estratega y sus contemplaciones le habían indicado que si quería de su parte al herrero de Jamir, debía ganarse de nuevo su confianza; tarea que debido al carácter del aries no seria para nada sencilla, pero si fracasaba siempre quedaba la opción de llevarle a la fuerza, ya vería la manera de contenerlo después para que no pudiera teletransportarse fuera del cautiverio.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer-dijo el géminis solemnemente. Esa seriedad que Mu bien recordaba parecía no haberlo abandonado durante todos esos años que no le miró y eso de algún modo le dio gusto, pensando que tenia frente a él a uno de los caballeros de Athena mas bondadosos y fieles.

El joven ariano no sospechaba que aquello distaba mucho de ser cierto y que a escasos pasos se encontraba aquel que no solo le había dado muerte a su querido maestro y al caballero de Sagitario, sino que fungiendo como el patriarca era el responsable de enviar a todos aquellos hombres que, con pesar, tuvo que eliminar.

-¿Qué harás mientras este fuera de Jamir, Saga?-le vio con curiosidad-¿Te quedaras en la torre a esperarme? No tiene caso que vuelvas al santuario, hiciste un largo viaje hasta acá y como bien sabes la energía de Jamir no nos permite teletransportarnos muy lejos o movernos a través de las dimensiones, por lo que no puedo llegar a ese lugar más que a pie…

-En realidad pensaba acompañarte-le interrumpió el caballero de la tercera casa, manteniendo ese tono de voz tranquilo pero firme, Mu se sonrió y sus ojos se inundaron de dinamismo.

-Eso me gustaría mucho-soltó alegremente y Saga no pudo evitar poner suma atención a los gestos y voz del muviano, quien continuó hablando-He pasado tanto tiempo solo que un poco de compañía no me vendría mal, aun mejor si es la tuya, Saga-dijo con sinceridad regalándole al géminis una mirada cargada de nostalgia.

Saga debía admitirlo, no era totalmente sincero consigo mismo y sus motivos por los cuales había decidido no matar a Mu, y ahora que lo tenia de frente recordándole con cada movimiento, gesto y oración el por qué, todo le pareció más claro que el agua...

 _Flashback_

 _"Saga-sama!"_ el pequeño corría animadamente hacia el caballero de géminis, agitando su pequeña mano a forma de saludo y dándose de tropezones de pronto por la velocidad que llevaba. En aquel entonces el tibetano era si a penas un pequeño de 5 años que buscaba la compañía del mayor movido por la fuerte admiración que le tenía. No en vano a Saga se le consideraba la encarnación de un Dios y era común verlo rodeado de pequeños niños por aquella aura de paz que desprendía.

Aun que al géminis le agradaban los niños, el único por el cual sentía verdadera simpatía era el muviano, quien era uno poco convencional: analítico, serio, centrado…tanto que al hablar con él daba la impresión de que fuese un adulto atrapado en un pequeño cuerpo. Sin embargo le recordaba su edad con su alegría e inocencia que se manifestaban en dulces risas y detalles afectivos tímidos hacia el géminis, cosa que en aquel día se hacia verdad por la grande y tierna sonrisa hacia el mayor que al ser vista por él le devolvió inevitablemente.

Saga se paró en seco para que Mu le pudiera dar alcance y una vez que el niño se encontró con el mayor le miró desde abajo con los ojitos cargados de afecto, en sus pequeñas manos llevaba un libro de apariencia bastante antigua y que el peli azul pudo notar de inmediato que estaba escrito en un lenguaje que el no comprendía. El muviano normalmente leía textos demasiado complejos para alguien de su edad, por lo cual al géminis no le sorprendió su elección.

 _"_ ¿ _Que tienes ahí, Mu?"_ le preguntó suavemente inclinándose para poder ver mejor aquel libro y el pequeño, sin poder aun borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, le indicó que lo siguiera hacia el árbol en el cual solían tumbarse a leer juntos. El muviano poco después de que ambos tomaran asiento se recargó cómodamente sobre el estomago del mayor, en una íntima cercanía que el lemuriano tan solo le permitía al gemelo y viceversa.

 _"Este Saga-sama es un libro tibetano"_ dijo con un ápice de orgullo, pues se sentía así por su tierra natal, cultura y raíces. Con ello el géminis comprendió el por que no había entendido ni siquiera lo que decía en la portada y le miró con aquellos ojos azules tan cristalinos y puros como la mas clara y serena de las aguas, pero al igual que estas, también gozaban de una profundidad intimidante.

 _"Yo..."_ titubeó el pequeño, quien aun no se recuperaba de la arrebatadora mirada del peli azul, sin ser capaz aun de comprender el porque le ponía tan nervioso, Saga lo vio con ternura y lo animó a proseguir. Mu clavó entonces sus ojos en el libro y comenzó a revisar con notable apuro sus paginas, sin detenerse a leer ninguna, tan solo pasándolas velozmente hasta que por fin encontró la que necesitaba.

 _"Estaba buscando un libro interesante para leerle el día de hoy..."_ dijo suavemente _"Y en esa búsqueda encontré esto..."_ carraspeó, acomodándose mejor para poder leer pero sin perder el contacto con el griego, quien miraba la escena divertido por la solemnidad de ese chiquillo que se le antojaba de tierna mas que otra cosa.

 _"Saga..."_ comenzó el pequeño, mientras se ayudaba con su dedo indice para no perder el renglón _"Lugar adorable y apacible..."_ dicho esto cerró el libro de un golpe con innecesaria fuerza, lo cual ocasionó un sonido tan alto que Saga no pudo evitar dar un respingo.

 _"Esto es lo que significa su nombre en tibetano, Saga-sama ¿Lo sabia?"_ le miró con curiosidad, esperando que por lo menos el mayor revoloteara sus cabellos como premio por encontrar tal información, el géminis negó con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa _"No tenia idea..."_ dijo apenas.

 _Fin flash back_

La tierna escena vino a la mente de Saga como un recuerdo traicionero: Los grandes e inocentes ojos verdes encontrándose con los suyos desde su abdomen, acompañados de una tímida sonrisa que tan solo fue rota para que el pequeño Mu le dijera que para él ese significado no podía ser mas cierto. Intentó sacudirse la idea a toda costa para así no perder de vista su objetivo real y con ello cayó en cuenta de que se había quedado tan pensativo que ni siquiera había puesto atención al lemuriano que lo veía con un punto alzado a falta de ceja y ojos contemplativos.

-Entonces...-lo sacó Mu de sus abstracciones-¿Me acompañaras, Saga?-el peli azul asintió con la cabeza y Mu lo vio aun con un toque de recelo, pero este desaparecía poco a poco a medida que pasaba el tiempo, probablemente por tener tan arraigada la sensación de bienestar que el griego logró en él años atrás.

Mu tomó entonces una mochila con varias cosas que les serian de utilidad para el viaje que emprenderían y se encontró con los ojos de Saga, quien asintió indicándole que estaba listo para marcharse. A su señal ambos caballeros emprendieron lo que seria probablemente el viaje mas peligroso de toda su vida y no necesariamente por las sinuosas, inseguras y traicioneras montañas de los Himalayas, sino por todo lo que conllevaría el proceso.

...O...

 **Contestando reviews**

 **Sukoru**

Que bueno que te gusto el chap :D Kanon es un personaje muy querido que siento que el cruel mundo de los fics no le da el suficiente protagonismo, pues todos solemos centrarnos mas en Saga, así que me alegra saber que te haya gustado este cambio de dinámica. Perdona a Saga pero como te pudiste dar cuenta la negación lo estaba haciendo actuar de maneras descabelladas, entre marcarle el labio y encerrarlo para que se ahogara jajajaja

Las mejillas sonrosadas y regordetas del pequeño Shaka son tentación para todos y todas! ;o; yo también comparto tu dolor porque también quiero hacer algo al respecto de esos cachetes!

Sin mas te agradezco el review y espero nos sigamos leyendo :D

 **Zooropa**

Aw gracias ;o; no me canso de decirte que amo tus reviews, como comenté yo me negaba a entrar al mundillo del twincest pues se me hacia una abominación de la naturaleza pero no lo se! BN-Eternal-Soul tuvo la culpa porque cuando leí su historia me parecieron tan bellos u.u rashos. Es como cuando leí Watermelon, me traumaba el hecho de las edades y mas cuando se empieza a subir de tono, pero estaba tan bien redactado que incluso felicité al autor por que no se como le hizo para que no me perturbara, enserio...pero bueno, que bueno que te gustó la analogía de la concha de mar, me gusta creer que ellos en algún punto fueron muy unidos y por alguna cosa terminaron guardándose mucho rencor, como suele suceder entre hermanos. Lo que comentas de la historia de los dorados, pensé que algo así había hecho en memorias ;o; jajajaja entonces creo que no entendí muy bien la idea que me propones, si gustas ampliarmela un poco mas para entenderla y con mucho gusto la hago, los baby gold saints son mi debilidad en definitiva, por eso siento que meto tanto flashback en mis historias u.u

Muchas gracias por el cumplido me sonrojo u/u que bueno que te parezcan buenas mis cavilaciones, trato de leer el manga y ver el anime haber que se me ocurre hilar así que es agradable saber que ese "esfuerzo" (porque vamos, podría ver el anime mil veces sin hartarme) es reconocido, gracias! Y que bueno que te gustó el cameo, no lo pude evitar u.u necesito mas de esos dos en mi vida, los amo demasiado y no los puedo dejar fuera jeje.

Nuevamente gracias por tu incondicional apoyo, nos leemos :D

Continuación en el siguiente capitulo

 **Spoilers***

Un beso de despedida

Un debate enardecido

Una fuerte revelación por parte de cada uno.

El descubrimiento de una terrible enfermedad


	4. Saga x Mu II parte

**Notas de autora:**

Segunda parte, como siempre no cumplo lo que digo jajaja y convertí un one shot en mil partes, todo mal conmigo discúlpenme u.u Aun así espero y les guste, sobre todo a ti Jabed :) no sé cuantas partes más vaya a tener pues estoy tratando de que no sean muy largas para no perder el hilo, pero esta historia me parece la estoy haciendo bastante lenta metiendo muchos detalles de cómo surgen los sentimientos de ambos, y como sinceramente no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir estoy subiendo mis avances conforme puedo, por eso no será un one shot D: pero la intención era esa jeje

Bueno, el punto era regalarles a cada quien una historia y pienso que eso se está cumpliendo de cualquier modo (yo intentando justificar mis malas mañas)

Sin más, continuemos con el Saga x Mu, que se darán cuenta no avanza casi nada jajaja besos (y disculpas ;o;)

…O…

-Por favor tómala, yo estoy acostumbrado a este clima y odiaría que te enfermaras...-dijo el tibetano a la par que le extendía a Saga su bufanda tradicional para que la tomase, este miró extrañado la prenda y no queriendo que el lemuriano insistiera la tomó; intentó colocársela pero viniendo de la cálida Grecia no estaba para nada familiarizado con la ropa invernal, por lo cual terminó por enredarse vergonzosamente. Mu hizo el esfuerzo de no reírse por respeto a Saga y con delicadeza desenredó la suave pero pesada tela colocándola correctamente sobre el cuello y hombros del mayor.

-Ahí tienes-le dijo con una sonrisa, que hizo que el géminis desviara los ojos al cielo. De pronto pasó por su mente que esta misión auto impuesta sería mucho más difícil de lo que creía.

El tibetano continuó avanzando por la empinada colina, llevaban cerca de una hora caminando y a medida que ganaban altura el clima empeoraba. Saga se rezagó un par de pasos atrás, incapaz de retirar su vista del largo cabello lila que se balanceaba de un lado a otro con el suave y elegante andar de su portador, dejando detrás de sí una estela de sutil incienso producto de sus meditaciones matutinas, muy agradable para los sentidos del griego.

-¿Pasa algo, Saga?-preguntó el menor con sincera preocupación, a lo que el géminis permaneció sereno, ocultando hábilmente su sentir para después negar con la cabeza y alcanzarle.

Ambos caminaron en silencio por una hora más, en la que ocasionalmente sus ojos se encontraban. Cuando esto ocurría el tibetano sonreía dulcemente y Saga tan solo giraba su cabeza a otra dirección, lo que causaba cierta ambigüedad en el muviano al no entender el porqué de la repentina actitud distante del géminis. Ellos solían ser cercanos y Mu al ver qué pasaba el tiempo y Saga no había intentado nada comenzaba a bajar la guardia, pensando que sus intenciones eran sinceras y existía, por la necesidad, una cierta tregua entre Mu y el santuario. Creyó entonces que Saga se alegraría al igual que él por el reencuentro, pero al parecer no era así, evitando dejar algo a la imaginación, se decidió a hablar apartando un poco su característico carácter reservado.

-Querido Saga…-dijo suavemente, lo cual hizo que el mencionado girara la vista hacia él, ocultando lo mejor que pudo su desconcierto por escuchar "querido" de aquellos finos labios.

-Se que yo me marché del santuario, dejándolos atrás a todos ustedes, mis hermanos de armas, cosa que me lastima hasta la fecha…-La mirada del aries de pronto se apagó al recordar a sus compañeros y lo solo que se había sentido todos estos años, ellos seguramente se veían muy diferentes al igual que él. El pensamiento de que probablemente se perdió de mucho al recluirse en Jamir le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero era necesario, por lo menos eso se repetía todas las mañanas al desayunar en soledad.

-El haberme marchado del santuario sin despedirme de nadie, fue algo que me dolió mucho hacer…-continuó-…y estoy consciente de que probablemente tanto tu como los demás caballeros dorados no han podido perdonarme por ello, incluso, deben considerarme un vil traidor-se sonrió con melancolía, mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo. El géminis lo vio con seriedad, pues no había reparado en los sentimientos que Mu albergaba al respecto ni de sus verdaderos motivos para marcharse, los cuales hasta la fecha para él seguían siendo un misterio.

-Sin embargo, quiero que sepas Saga, que no pasa un día en el que no piense en cada uno de ustedes…-los hermosos y serenos ojos verdes se inundaron de lágrimas, las cuales no tardaron en resbalar por las pálidas mejillas, el lemuriano alzó la vista sonriendo débilmente, mientras su rostro seguía empapándose.

-Perdóname, Saga...

Era tan irónico, el dulce joven le pedía perdón a aquel que pretendía manipular sus sentimientos para llevárselo con engaños a Atenas, y una vez ahí, hacerle terribles cosas como reprimenda por su traición al santuario, cumpliendo entonces con el fin de dejar claro que con el patriarca no se juega.

-Es inútil que te lamentes, Mu-le dijo Saga en un tono severo-Lo hecho, hecho esta. Nunca debes arrepentirte de tus decisiones, pues en su momento creíste que eran las correctas y siendo tu quien eres, no dudo que meditaras demasiado aquel paso que diste. Esa cualidad tuya vuelve poco probable que te equivoques-Le sonrió de lado, tranquilizando así a un afligido Mu y esperando que con ello se abriera y así fuese más sencillo adentrarse en su mente.

Aun que moría de curiosidad por saber los motivos que lo habían llevado a desertar, sabía que si presionaba al aries este levantaría un muro haciendo imposible que lograra su cometido, por lo que lo más inteligente era aguardar que la convivencia de este improvisado viaje hiciera lo propio, enterneciendo el receloso corazón del tibetano hacia él. Aun que algo dentro de sí le decía que si se tardaba más de lo debido, encontraría el mismo sentimiento en su persona y no se lo podía permitir.

…O…

Caminaron entonces la siguiente hora, al principio intercambiaron tan solo un par de palabras y preguntas impersonales, como lo desagradable del clima y lo cansado y peligroso que el camino era. Después Saga fingió interés por la labor de reparar armaduras encontrando que, tal como se lo imaginaba, era propia tan solo del pueblo de los lemurianos. Con ello buscó re direccionar sus pensamientos, debía convencer al ariano como fuese sino sus caballeros estarían a merced de los Dioses en una posible guerra.

-Mu, si extrañas tanto el santuario… ¿Por qué no has vuelto? ¿Qué posiblemente puede ser tan importante que te mantenga recluido en Jamir? Es acaso que ¿Tienes algún tipo de misión aquí?

El tibetano quería responderle, verdaderamente necesitaba sacar de su pecho todo el dolor que llevaba cargando hacia 9 años atrás, pero sabía que era poco prudente revelarle a Saga lo que el antiguo maestro le había confesado en ese entonces, y por lo cual tuvo que alejarse de todo aquello que conocía como hogar.

-En efecto Saga, tengo una misión que cumplir en Jamir, la cual es tan importante como para dejar de lado un momento mi papel de caballero de Athena…-bajó la vista con pesar, creyendo haber blasfemado con esa oración y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber medio confesado sus intenciones, pues en parte era cierto que tenía una misión…aguardar.

El géminis mantuvo la vista al frente, escuchando al lemuriano con atención mientras ambos seguían avanzando a pesar del cansancio, el frío y lo pesado que era caminar sobre la densa nieve. Dándose cuenta que no le diría más se detuvo en seco, a lo que Mu aún dio un par de pasos enfrente antes de notar que Saga había detenido su marcha. Se giró para con él, viendo que este ultimo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sus azules cabellos junto con la bufanda de Mu eran mecidos suavemente por el viento que comenzaba de a poco a aumentar su fuerza a medida que se ocultaba el sol, el géminis acortó la distancia entre ellos abriendo finalmente los ojos y viendo al ariano directamente, quien tragó duro como cuando era un niño al verse reflejado en aquellos tan azules como profundos irises.

-Me parece prudente que busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos, no conoceré bien los Himalayas como tú, pero mis años me dicen que se avecina una tormenta.

El muviano abrió grandes los ojos a esa declaración, ya que no se había puesto a pensar en ello, probablemente porque en todos estos años él se había visto atrapado en numerosas tormentas perdiéndoles incluso el respeto, pero no por ello Saga debía pasar por algo así, por lo cual comenzó a ver a sus alrededores en búsqueda de un posible refugio.

-Mira…-le dijo el griego señalando con su índice hacia el norte, en donde a unos cuantos metros se encontraba lo que parecía ser una cueva, el ariano comprendió y con ello ambos caminaron hacia allá.

Llegaron a la cueva con el tiempo justo, pues a pocos minutos de entrar una fuerte ventisca azotó la zona, ya no podían ver nada desde dentro pues era tan atroz la tormenta que la nieve que caía cubría completamente de blanco la vista.

Mu suspiró aliviado y simuló retirar con el dorso de su mano un inexistente sudor en su frente, mientras que Saga buscó el sitio más cómodo para tomar asiento, la temperatura estaba descendiendo rápidamente lo cual comenzó a preocupar al muviano, la bufanda no sería suficiente para proteger al géminis y no contaban con ninguna fuente de calor fuera de su cosmos, el cual también se veía limitado gracias a la poderosa y mística energía de los Himalayas. Con ese pensamiento en mente se sentó al lado de Saga hombro con hombro, a lo que el géminis dio un respingo al sentir el sutil calor del lemuriano y el inesperado contacto por la cercanía, la ya de por si erizada piel del géminis por el frío reaccionó intensamente al toque de la nívea y suave de Mu, que se asomaba por su túnica tradicional.

El griego mantuvo la mirada en un punto muerto, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y respirando tranquilamente para tener ese mismo efecto en sí mismo, pero todo se fue al carajo cuando Mu, en un acto que rememoraba 11 años atrás, recargó su cabeza levemente sobre el hombro del géminis, este ultimo giró la propia rápidamente, sin poder creer que el lemuriano osara acercársele tan desvergonzadamente de manera intima. Más al encontrarse con que había caído profundamente dormido de pronto, resbalando entonces a su hombro, una inesperada sonrisa escapó de su boca y su corazón pareció ablandarse por la tierna escena, sin poderlo evitar, vio reflejado en aquel joven al dulce niño que en tantas ocasiones había tenido que cargar de vuelta a aries porque en medio de sus lecturas se dormía inevitablemente.

-Maldición-murmuró al notar que llevaba algo de tiempo contemplando las finas y hermosas facciones de su compañero de armas, cuyo semblante tan solo rebozaba una enorme paz, como si volviera a tener 5 años y dormirse en aquel hombro fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Saga suspiró, enfadado consigo mismo por no tener la frialdad suficiente para arrojar al aries lejos de él, pero desconocía que la verdadera intención de Mu con todo esto era proporcionarle algo de su calor al géminis para que este no muriese congelado. Así es, Mu de aries había fingido quedarse dormido sobre el hombro de Saga para protegerle.

El sueño terminó por vencerlos a los dos a los pocos minutos después, dando por terminado su primer día de camino.

A la mañana siguiente Saga abrió pesadamente un ojo, sobresaltándose al principio por no reconocer sus alrededores, pero sin hacer ningún tipo de gesto o ademan acorde a su sentir. Se sentó entonces en lo que sus ojos enfocaban sus primeras visiones del día y lo que tuvo frente a él le pareció, para su terror, la mejor manera de comenzar la mañana.

Un sereno Mu entraba a paso lento a la cueva y al notar que Saga estaba (por fin) despierto le sonrió. Se acercó a su bolsa de viaje y sacó un trozo de pan, la leña que traía cargando al llegar de nuevo a su refugio le sirvió para poner un poco de agua a hervir y así preparar un té que acompañase el pan con mantequilla y mermelada de frutas.

-Gracias, Mu-dijo el géminis dándole un primer sorbo a su taza, agradeciendo en sus pensamientos por tener algo de calor adicional.

El muviano se limitó a asentir levemente, ambos desayunaron en silencio, propio de los seres sumamente reservados que eran y una vez listos continuaron su camino.

La tormenta los había retrasado, muy probablemente de no ser por ella ya estarían emprendiendo el viaje de regreso, pues el sitio se encontraba relativamente cerca de donde se habían refugiado.

Mu se paró de pronto, haciendo que Saga lo imitase pero un par de metros adelante, el tibetano cerró fuertemente los ojos y con un despliegue de su telequinesis abrió lo que parecía ser una puerta secreta tras la densa nieve. El géminis no supo si devolver sus pasos o permanecer en su lugar, pues el hecho de que el sitio estuviese oculto le daba la impresión de que tan solo los lemurianos podían acceder a él. El tibetano entró como si fuese solo, sin indicarle nada a Saga, pero a los pocos segundos asomó la cabeza, apenado.

-¡Perdóname Saga!-dijo un tanto alto y con las mejillas enrojecidas por la repentina pena que lo invadió al olvidar al griego, expresión que al mencionado se le antojó de adorable.

Maldijo en su mente de nuevo para inmediatamente después sentir que las piernas le temblaban y no precisamente por el frió, sino por caer en cuenta de lo inminente…se estaba enamorando sin remedio de Mu.

…O…

Ambos caballeros iban de regreso a la torre de Jamir con un saco que garantizaba la reparación no solo de la armadura de Pegaso, sino de muchas más. El lemuriano sonrió complacido, había sido un viaje muy productivo para él, pues además de lograr el objetivo principal, de cierto modo sentía renovada su conexión con Saga, en lo que era una afortunada consecuencia.

Esto lo sintió al ver la manera en la que Saga le miraba, sin mencionar que en el camino de regreso su trato dejó de ser distante y comenzó a comportarse, a su peculiar manera, cálido y cordial: Preocupándose por el sentir y bienestar del muviano, peinando los cabellos lavanda con sus largos y finos dedos un par de veces, incluso no le había reprochado por atreverse a recostarse sobre su hombro la noche anterior.

Saga había buscado durante todo ese viaje la oportunidad de ganarse el corazón de Mu y manipularlo por medio de los sentimientos, que eran probablemente la debilidad más grande del tibetano. Mas para su pesar, el plan le resultó al revés y ahora le parecía sumamente difícil hacer algo contra ese joven que lo había cautivado de maneras insospechadas en un tiempo tan corto ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿De que místico encanto gozaba Mu de aries para hechizarle de ese modo? ¿Quién se creía que era?

El gemelo comprendió que esto no era cosa nueva, quería engañar su mente, pero eso era probablemente la cosa más tonta de hacer, se negaba en un principio, pero vamos…peores atrocidades había cometido en su faceta de patriarca, mucho peores que enamorarse de un niño pequeño…

Lo vio de reojo, caminando a su lado con aquel semblante sereno que parecía siempre estar sumido en una profunda contemplación de su entorno, esa mente seguramente jamás se estaba quieta y Saga podía imaginar los debates que el herrero de Jamir tenía consigo mismo dentro de aquella bóveda coronada por unos hermosos cabellos lila.

No quería imaginarlos, quería saber todo de él, escuchar de su boca aquellas abstracciones que si bien de niño ya eran complejas, ahora a sus 16 años debían de ser mil veces más trazadas e interesantes…

 _Su boca_ …el géminis bajó la vista clavándola en los finos y delgados labios, que de pronto parecieron curvarse como si el lemuriano fuese a decir algo. Saga desvió la vista lo más rápido que pudo para no ser descubierto viendo a su acompañante tan descaradamente, pero al parecer tan solo se lo imaginó, pues el peli lavanda continuó su andar sin hacer sonido alguno. Claramente Saga se estaba volviendo loco, pero era una locura tan deliciosa y cálida, alimentada por las repentinas sonrisas y gestos involuntariamente adorables del menor.

Aún era un niño, el griego a sus 24 años estaba muy consciente de ello, pero en sus oscuras y retorcidas perversiones encontraba aquello aun más atrayente. Como si el hecho de pensar que, muy probablemente, ese hermoso joven desconocía todos los placeres mundanos que él podía brindarle, encendiera dentro de sí una flama que solo se extinguiría al hacerlo su virginal inocencia.

Debía controlarse. No era el momento, y quizá no lo seria nunca…

…O…

Poderoso, si. Inteligente, también. ¿Humano? Hoy más que nunca…

Habían llegado de vuelta a Jamir, la armadura de bronce yacía resplandeciente al ser reparada con sangre y polvo estelar por el herrero ermitaño, quien se limpió con el antebrazo la perlada frente para después esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-Esta lista, Saga.

El géminis pasó sus dedos delicadamente por la caja de pandora a la cual Mu introdujo, tan ordenadamente como si de un ritual se tratara, la armadura de Pegaso. Los ojos del géminis se clavaron en la caja, sabía que ahora debía marcharse…

Al igual que el resto de los guerreros del santuario… _había fracasado._

Poderoso, si. Inteligente, también. ¿Terrible? Sin duda, el enemigo más terrible al que se había enfrentado jamás.

¿Cómo le había podido pasar esto a él? Centenares de hermosas creaturas, hombres y mujeres, habían desfilado por su sala tan solo para complacerle, todos y todas dotados de una singular belleza además de una devoción a su persona digna de la que se le tiene a un Dios. Y aun así…aun así nadie había logrado cautivarle realmente, ni siquiera una decima parte del sentimiento que albergaba ahora su corazón por ese bello y sencillo muviano, quien estaba preparándole una bolsa con comida para su largo viaje de regreso, sin que el géminis siquiera se lo pidiese.

Maldita creatura, maldita belleza, maldito hermoso y bondadoso corazón… ¡Mil veces maldito seas Mu de Aries!

El cabello azul comenzó a tornarse gris mientras el tibetano seguía con la vista clavada en la miel que untaba con cuidado al pan, al terminar se giró para hacérselo saber a Saga y por un par de segundos se encontró con la mirada sombría de la parte más oscura del caballero del tercer templo, la cual desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Saga?-preguntó el joven con voz temblorosa, aun que había sido por un efímero segundo, Mu lo había notado.

Al géminis lo invadió una repentina y profunda preocupación al pensar que aquel bello joven podría temerle y descubrir la horrible persona que era en realidad, muy alejada de la percepción que tenía el tibetano en ese momento de él.

-Debo irme, Mu, la indicación era volver con la armadura cuanto antes…-mintió, pero ya no podía permanecer un minuto más en ese lugar, bastante pesado era admitir que sería incapaz desde ya de forzar al muviano a irse y que no había hecho ni el intento por convencerle, pues dentro de sí respetaba cualesquiera que fuesen sus razones para recluirse en aquella torre, muy a pesar del sufrimiento que, como el mismo dijo, le ocasionaba.

El tibetano lo miró con aquellos ojos grandes y verdes, los cuales estaban inundados de melancolía, nuevamente se quedaría en completa soledad y la compañía de Saga, la cual siempre le había parecido grata, ahora la sentía como indispensable…

-Que tengas suerte con aquella misión, Mu…-le susurró el géminis después de colocarse la caja de pandora en la espalda, sujetársela y después…

 _Un beso, solo un beso…_

 _Al fin que nunca mas lo he de volver a ver..._

Se inclinó con el objetivo de robar de los vírgenes labios aun que fuese un roce, pero se acobardó a medio camino y giró el rostro para alcanzar una de las delgadas y níveas mejillas, que cambiaron de color a uno carmesí en cuanto sintieron el delicado toque.

El griego no esperó por la reacción del tibetano, girándose rápidamente y caminando, casi a zancadas, en dirección contraria a la torre de Jamir.

- _Saga…-_ escapó de la pequeña boca como un murmulló, que se perdió entre la nueva ventisca que comenzaba a formarse.

-SAGA!-gritó para después correr hacia él, este ultimo se giró para con Mu, confundido.

El aun suave viento mecía los cabellos de ambos, Mu se paró en seco al quedar lo suficientemente cerca de Saga como para que le escuchase a pesar del soplido del aire y tomando un poco del mismo en sus pulmones, se armó de valor y le dijo-Siempre seras bienvenido a Jamir, por favor, si en el santuario llegaran a requerir que reparase alguna otra armadura...-bajó la vista, sonrojándose-...haz lo que este en tus manos para que te envíen a ti...-dijo con un hilo de voz, aun así eso fue suficiente para que el sensibilizado corazón de Saga hacia el diera un brinco de gusto. Sin buscarlo, el tibetano le había dado resolución a su principal problema: siempre que tuviese su simpatía podría acudir a el para que las reparase.

Pero poco sabia Saga, que al poner de nuevo sus pies en el santuario, ya nada volvería a ser igual.

 **Continuará...**

…O…

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **BN-Eternal-Soul**

¡Hola! No te preocupes, me imagine que estabas súper ocupada y que por eso no habías podido leer la historia, me temo que tu y yo ya formamos parte del gremio adulto y trabajador que tiene que hacerse campo para disfrutar ocasionalmente de un hobby ;o; trabajamos para vivir pero en realidad vivimos para trabajar u.u ok no, no nos pongamos melancólicos en este espacio :P

Hiciste un resumen bastante acertado de todo lo que quise plasmar en ese one-shot, que reitero, es con mucha estima y agradecimiento por tu apoyo que la verdad, es de los que más me ha movido. Mira que no desprecio para nada ninguno de los amables comentarios que se le han hecho a mis disparates, incluso si de pronto no son del todo de mi agrado, pero para mí los tuyos son especiales, pues siempre logras sacar una sonrisa en mi con tus bellas palabras, enserio c:

Bueno, dejando las cursilerías de lado :P me hace muy feliz que la historia haya llenado tus expectativas pues de eso se trataba y te agradezco que hayas sembrado ese nuevo OTP en mi :P ya tendré tiempo para arrepentirme en el purgatorio por haberlo hecho, por ahora lo disfrutare gustosa jeje.

Y ejem, si, no pude evitar meter a mi hermoso par de greñudos andróginos a la trama u.u jajaja los amo demasiado, que bueno que no te molesto sino todo lo contrario :v

No entendí lo de la extensión, supongo que te refieres al largo del capítulo, de hecho precisamente por eso estoy cortando este en pedacitos (como Jack el destripador, ok…desvariando como Shaka nuevamente lol) para que igual puedan leerlo rápido y saber en qué se quedaron en el siguiente, yo espero que el que sigue ya alcance a concretar todas las ideas del Saga x Mu.

Finalmente gracias por tus felicitaciones n.n y no te preocupes por aparecer "Guest" me imaginaba que eras tu jeje aun que ya me regalaste dos comentarios de un tirón jajaja

Saludos, cuídate y hasta la próxima que te puedas dar un tiempito de leer mis locuras :v abrazos n.n


	5. Saga x Mu parte III

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola! traigo a ustedes una de las infinitas partes de este fic, de nuevo reitero mi compromiso de hacerlo en partes cortas, las ideas me están fluyendo demasiado con esta historia porque quiero hilar todo súper bien, espero que a nadie le incomode y que tampoco se me sientan Zooropa y BN-Eternal-Soul si esta pareja la hice mas larga n_nU

Debo advertirles que tiene una escena un tanto *ejem* fuerte, no mucho, pero igual se las menciono para que no los agarre de sorpresa...

Bueno, empecemos...

...O...

 _Silencio…_

 _Estaba tan acostumbrado a él, incluso podría decirse que aunque al principio le había parecido abrumador, al paso de los años encontró cierto encanto en la quietud, en la soledad…_

 _Siendo aun muy pequeño, le costó algo de trabajo valerse por sí mismo en un inicio ¿Quién en su sano juicio dejaría a un niño de 7 años solo en el inclemente clima de los Himalayas? Pero no había mas que hacer, el antiguo maestro le ordenó partiera cuanto antes, sin darle siquiera una explicación coherente. Pero el menor, además de guardarle un profundo respeto al santo de libra por la relación que tenía con su mentor, lo estimaba, por lo que no dudo un minuto de sus instrucciones y se fue cuanto antes de aquel lugar que lo vio crecer._

 _Tan solo giró una vez el rostro hacia atrás, fijando su mirada en el tercer templo y conteniendo lo mejor que pudo el amargo sabor de su boca, ese que antecede al llanto…_

El tibetano sostenía entre sus manos una taza de té, mientras el vapor que desprendía se colaba por sus fosas nasales, tranquilizando un poco su afligido corazón.

 _Saga…_

El géminis había venido a perturbarlo solamente, como un huracán que azota una aldea, como una bala que tumba un muro…

Su muro…

Tantos años construyendo alrededor de si una fortaleza, por supervivencia… para permanecer, para aguantar, para no pensar…

 _Para no extrañar…_

 _Para no sentir…_

Mu y Saga eran más parecidos de lo que cualquiera de los dos admitiría, o quizá, de lo que cualquiera de los dos tenía idea.

El tibetano a su manera también había sido un estratega; pudo reparar la armadura desde un principio, pero al intentar adivinar las verdaderas intenciones del géminis decidió comentarle lo de un viaje, esperando que si le decía que no podía reparar la armadura en ese momento Saga actuara de acuerdo a su objetivo real. Y al igual que a Saga, dentro de su plan le ocurrió un imprevisto…

Sorbió mecánicamente el té, aun absorto en sus pensamientos. Mantuvo la taza cerca de su boca un par de segundos, hasta que comenzó a quemarle las manos y con ello volvió a su realidad, dejándola rápidamente sobre la mesa.

Se sopló las manos levemente, lamentándose por su estupidez y suspiró maldiciendo su suerte…

9 años construyendo algo que fue destruido en un par de días…

…O…

Suspiró. Había pasado por ahí quizá mil veces, y a pesar de que seguía igual, ese templo jamás le había parecido tan vacío. Saga sentía como si la amplitud y silencio de la casa de Aries fuera a tragárselo de pronto, así que apresuró el paso hacia la siguiente.

Aldebarán vio al géminis llegar y al verlo solo arqueó una ceja-Saga, ¿Dónde está el caballero de Aries…? ¿Es acaso que tú...?

El mencionado negó con la cabeza-Aun sigue con vida-dijo tajantemente.

-¿Se encuentra entonces en la primera casa?

Saga volvió a negar-No he conseguido capturarle, me dirijo a la sala del patriarca para informarle de mi fracaso-dijo con perfectamente simulado pesar, por lo que el tauro no le cuestionó mas y se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Una vez que Saga se perdió en la lejanía Aldebarán soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio.

-Mu…-murmuró- ¿En qué terrible lío te has metido ahora? Si incluso un caballero como Saga no ha conseguido traerte de vuelta… ¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué te ocultas…?

Esas dudas le impidieron al tauro dormir un par de días, hasta que encontró con el tiempo resignación confiando, por lo que recordaba vagamente, en el intelecto del que era su mejor amigo años atrás.

El géminis continuó su camino a la sala del patriarca sin problema, hasta que llegó al sexto templo, donde Shaka de Virgo se encontraba en su loto como usualmente lo hacía, sumido en profunda meditación.

-Virgo-dijo Saga lo suficientemente fuerte para que el rubio notara su presencia, cosa que ambos sabían no era necesaria pero aun así el peli azul se empeñaba en hacer.

-Géminis-le respondió con indiferencia, tono con el cual continuó hablando-Puedo notar que no traes contigo al caballero de Aries, acaso… ¿Perdió la vida?-Preguntó mas por curiosidad que porque realmente le interesara, a lo que Saga se mantuvo inmutable, sin responderle.

-Ya veo-dedujo el Virgo, sonriendo de lado-Me parece que ya hemos tenido demasiada paciencia para con él, quizá sea momento de utilizar métodos más "eficaces" ¿No te parece?

Saga frunció el ceño-Si sabes lo que te conviene, Shaka, te mantendrás al margen de mis asuntos…

El hindú ignoró la amenaza, cosa que le quedó muy clara a Saga cuando le dijo-Hace tiempo que no salgo del santuario, quizá no me vendría nada mal tomar algo de aire fresco, en esta época del año los Himalayas tienen eso de sobra...

Al griego se le heló el corazón, si había alguien capaz de dañar a Mu además de él, seguramente era el hombre más cercano a Dios, quien le había probado todo este tiempo al patriarca una fuerte lealtad, por lo que seguramente no se le saldría la idea de capturar al tibetano tan fácilmente.

Saga había tenido que jugarse el papel de indiferente y déspota para con el hindú, evitando así levantar sus sospechas. Aun que dentro de sí sabía que el rubio no era para nada tonto y al menor descuido terminaría por atar cabos.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, comprendió que debía hacer desistir a Shaka de esa idea a toda costa.

-Shaka...-le dijo con seriedad y de una manera quizá un tanto sombría-Sabes que no puedes dar siquiera un paso fuera de este santuario sin la autorización del patriarca, así que deja de decir estupideces-remarcó esto último involuntariamente, como consecuencia de una repentina furia que lo invadió por la sola idea de que Shaka le pusiera a Mu una mano encima.

-¿Por qué es tan importante…?-Una pregunta retorica por parte del semidiós. Shaka además de ser muy listo, era sumamente intuitivo y Saga, sin quererlo, se había dejado en evidencia-¿Es acaso que después de tantos años, sigues guardándole afecto a ese traidor?-la sonrisa socarrona de Shaka hizo que a Saga le hirviera la sangre.

-Aléjate de Jamir, Shaka...-le cortó fríamente-Mu es mi misión, no te atrevas a interferir-diciendo esto salió de la casa de virgo, esperando haberle dejado claro a su guardián que no estaba jugando.

Después de mucho andar, y de hacerlo sin retirar la vista al frente e ignorando cualquier saludo que sus compañeros dorados le hiciesen, llegó a la sala del patriarca. Ahí tuvo que aguardar un rato para crear las ilusiones de su descenso, apoyado por su armadura y poderes mentales, esta situación francamente lo tenía harto desde hacía años atrás, pero si no quería ser descubierto debía cubrir toda evidencia, por más cansado y tedioso que fuese.

Pensó en fingir su muerte pero, por su fama, no le resultaba sencillo pensar en una manera creíble donde lo dieran por muerto, así que decidió mejor jugar dos roles, ambos igual de falsos…

Caballero de Athena… definitivamente era algo que no lo describía.

Pontífice, ese título, muy a su pesar, no le correspondía…por mas que se aferrara a él.

 _Había asesinado…_

 _Había destruido…_

 _Había separado…_

La ira, la culpa, el odio, tanto odio…odio a si mismo…

Sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre, su cabello se volvió gris…Se puso entonces la indumentaria de patriarca, cubriendo con ella su rostro y volviendo a su realidad, esperando que al recordar su ambición, pudiese dejar al lemuriano atrás.

…O…

Fuera de la sala del patriarca se encontraban dos guardias, en una situación que ya era bastante conocida en el santuario, cuando esa puerta se cerraba, su ilustrísima no salía en horas.

Y al ver la cantidad (y calidad) de gente que se quedaba tras esa puerta, todos podían deducir el porqué.

5 mujeres jóvenes, de no más de 18 años, se paseaban por la sala desprovistas de la parte superior de su ropa. Reían alegremente jugando entre ellas, en lo que era para cualquiera una visión sumamente erótica.

Saga se mantenía sentado en la silla del patriarca, tan solo contemplando cómo dos de ellas comenzaban a besarse, primero de manera suave y después con un poco mas de pasión, todo con el fin de despertar la libido del pontífice.

Y francamente les estaba resultando…

Una se acercó a el tomándolo de la mano, invitándolo a incorporarse para que las acompañara y cuando estuvo erguido frente a ella comenzó a despojarlo de su ropa. A todas les parecía sumamente extraño que el hombre insistiera en dejarse la máscara, pero suponían que era alguna especie de fetiche, por lo que le restaban importancia.

Una se tumbo a sus pies, besando sus piernas mientras acariciaba sus muslos y pantorrillas delicadamente, otra se colocó en su espalda, rodeándolo por la cintura y depositando pequeños besos en su espina dorsal, las otras tres también se les unieron acariciándolo y de pronto haciéndolo también entre ellas, para agrado del gemelo.

Era increíble todo lo que conllevaba el poder. El géminis se sonrió con ese pensamiento, nunca estuvo dentro de sus planes que con la autoridad que obtuvo al ser patriarca, se le entregaran aquellos cuerpos sin pedirlo, pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Cerró los ojos, tan solo disfrutando el placer que se le brindaba, pero al instante se arrepintió…con los ojos cerrados comenzó a divagar, desconectándose de la realidad que tenia al frente y trayendo imágenes de sus verdaderos anhelos...Y eso le frustró como los mil demonios.

Sin poderlo evitar su mente le trajo un inocente rostro, de nívea y delicada piel. Imaginó aquel cuerpecillo puro y frágil, aun ajeno a los placeres de la carne, vibrando entre sus brazos y le sorprendió que aquel pensamiento fuera mucho más estimulante que tener a 5 hermosas damas colmándolo de atenciones. Al entender el por qué, toda caricia depositada en su cuerpo se sintió como si tan solo le rozara el aire…

Ni todo el poder del mundo le podía dar lo que el realmente deseaba...

Y aquello que deseaba de pronto le pareció mas fascinante y anhelado que el poder en si...

¿Que caso tenia entonces recibir por el poder caricias vacías, cuando en la humildad había encontrado unos ojos sinceros que lo veían como si fuese la cosa mas fascinante que había pisado la tierra?

El géminis sintió que le arrojaban un balde de agua helada encima, abrió los ojos abruptamente, pero las doncellas no podían notarlo por la mascara que llevaba puesta, cosa que Saga agradeció enormemente. Sin embargo, había otra obviedad que dejaba ver a todas luces que el peli gris no esta prestando nada de atención a lo que las musas hacían.

Su erección se había perdido.

Las caricias cesaron y todas se vieron confundidas, mientras su orgullo se vio pisoteado por lo que pensaban era un rendimiento desastroso de su parte, Saga aprovechó la confusión para alejarse de ellas caminando con tranquilidad, recoger sus ropas del suelo e indicarles que podían retirarse. Varias cejas se arquearon y sus bocas se abrieron tanto que les dolió la mandíbula. Era la primera vez en el tiempo que servían a los propósitos del pontífice que les hacia algo así; indignadas, tomaron sus pertenencias y salieron con las narices al cielo del recinto.

...O...

 _Lo amas...maldición, eres patético, eres débil, eres torpe..._

¡Silencio! ¡No quiero escucharte...!

 _Te haces llamar la encarnación de un Dios, enamorándote de una criatura tan insignificante, tan solo das pena..._

¡Te he dicho que basta!

 _El amor es un sentimiento tan ruin...indigno de alguien como nosotros, terminará por hundirte, ese asqueroso niño tomará tu corazón y cuando se de cuenta de quien eres ¡lo arrojará como si fuese basura! jajajajajaja_

Yo, en verdad lo quiero, en verdad...jamas me había sentido así antes...

 _Asesínalo entonces...Si ese mocoso esa causándote tal turbación, desviándote de nuestro objetivo real, aquel por el cual hemos trabajado todos estos años...lo mejor es que lo asesines, vamos, estoy seguro que vas a disfrutar cercenar su frágil cuerpo...incluso quizá te permita tocarlo un poco mientras aun esta caliente..._

¡CÁLLATE MISERABLE!

El sonido del espejo romperse retumbó por toda la sala del patriarca, Saga había rotó dicho objeto con su puño cerrado, el cual ahora sangraba profusamente. El géminis lo miró horrorizado, y no precisamente por el hecho de estar perdiendo tanta sangre, sino que, en su locura, veía que la sangre que ahora manchaba sus manos y ropas le pertenecía a Mu, quien yacía recostado en sus brazos sin vida.

Aterrado, cayó de rodillas al piso llorando a gritos mientras se paseaba repetidas veces ambas manos por sus cabellos, tiñéndolos de rojo.

...O...

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el incidente con el espejo, y sintiéndose intranquilo por ver al tibetano sin vida, aun que fuese producto de su locura, sintió que necesitaba cerciorarse de que se encontrara sano y salvo.

Aun que quizá estando el ahí, lo ponía mas en peligro que nunca...

Se sintió sumamente patético, como si volviese a tener 13 años y apenas estuviese descubriendo los goces de la pubertad. Oculto tras las sombras, espiando al objeto de pasiones que jamas creyó que un ser como el fuese capaz de experimentar.

El cabello lavanda se movía bruscamente con cada movimiento del Aries, quien lanzaba patadas y golpes al aire muy entrada la mañana, como parte de su rutina de entrenamiento. Senderos de sudor resbalaban por su frente haciendo un camino por su barbilla hasta su cuello, dándole a su piel un brillo que al géminis le parecía ya demasiado tentador, y como consecuencia del arduo ejercicio que hacia, su túnica y pantalones se habían adherido a su cuerpo, así como su flequillo por la intensa transpiración.

Se veía tan, tan...apetecible...totalmente inadvertido de la mirada lasciva de Saga, quien en su mente ya lo había devorado una y mil veces.

La determinación en los ojos de Mu, quien ahora estaba moviendo objetos con su telequinesis, le reiteró a Saga que lo que sentía por aquel joven no era solo un ferviente y mundano deseo, realmente cada pequeña cosa que el tibetano hacia la encontraba fascinante. Estaba prendido de él, tanto que incluso la corta distancia entre ellos comenzaba ya a dolerle ¿Debería arriesgarse? ¿Debería dejar atrás la poca cordura que le quedaba y acercarse, sin ninguna justificación, a Mu? El le dijo que podía volver a Jamir, pero también le especificó lo de la reparación de armaduras, aun así...

Aun así no podía permanecer viéndolo un minuto más, sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y no precisamente por la altitud...

El muviano se paró en seco, dejando caer el montón de rocas levitadas sin ningún cuidado al piso, abrió los ojos como platos y después, más que nunca, sonrió ampliamente-Saga...-murmuró, pero su sonrisa desapareció y frunció el ceño al notar que el géminis venia con las manos vacías, inmediatamente sintió un despliegue de adrenalina recorrer sus venas y volteó a verlo con una seriedad tal que hizo que Saga retrocediera un paso, pero después el mencionado lo vio fijo a los ojos y se acercó tan rápidamente a él que el muviano no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Saga lo sostuvo firmemente por los hombros, sin lastimarlo, Mu se revolvió un poco viéndolo asombrado y confundido, por lo que el mayor le dijo suavemente-Por favor Mu, tranquilízate. Se que no esperabas verme pero, yo...

Al peli azul lo invadió de pronto la pena, reconocer que había viajado tanto por un motivo tan bobo como verlo no le pareció buena idea, y no había pensando en ello para haber trazado una mejor excusa con antelación.

-¿A que has venido, Saga?-el tono de voz de Mu era sereno pero firme, denotando que debía darle un motivo lo antes posible si no quería meterse en problemas. Aun que en realidad estaba muy feliz de ver al géminis, el peli lavanda no olvidaba de donde venia ni de que era capaz.

 _Un motivo, el que sea..._ -el labio inferior de Saga se movió un par de veces, decidió entonces ser tan franco como su doble identidad se lo permitiese.

-Estoy aquí tan solo para verte, Mu...-no le había quedado mas remedio que decir la verdad, agachó el rostro viendo a una piedrilla insignificante en el suelo, esperando con ello ocultar lo mejor posible lo vulnerable que se sentía ahora.

El oji verde balbuceó un poco antes de preguntar, descolocado-¿Po-porque harías algo así? Dejar tu lugar en el santuario, hacer el largo y peligroso viaje a Jamir…

En ese momento el géminis dejo de lado toda lógica y buscando que el aries hiciera lo mismo, respondió sus dudas con un beso.

El lemuriano dio un respingo y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho del mayor, empujándolo levemente, pero Saga lo rodeó por la cintura con un brazo acercándolo mas a su cuerpo y con su mano libre acarició su mejilla con suavidad. Mu, aconsejado por sus sentimientos, no pudo resistirse al tierno contacto y se entregó entonces cerrando los ojos, pero manteniendo ambas manos aún sobre el pecho de Saga, como si con ello quisiese poner un margen que el griego no debía pasar.

Saga lo abrazó fuertemente contra su cuerpo, aun besándolo con voracidad, cosa que hizo que el aries se sobresaltara por la brusquedad de aquella experimentada y hambrienta boca. Poco sabia el menor de los fuertes y pasionales sentimientos que albergaba el gemelo hacia él, pero este se estaba encargando de ponerlo al tanto.

Y aun que al principio le asustó, encontró que le estaba tomando gusto rápidamente...

Saga sintió que el cielo se abría para él cuando las tímidas y delicadas manos se colaron entre sus cabellos, tomándolos con sutileza y jalándolos un poco, lo suficiente para que aun fuera tierna su acción. La pasión fue cediendo entonces para el géminis al transmitirle Mu, un tanto indirectamente, su tranquilidad y dulces sentimientos.

El caballero del tercer templo terminó el beso depositando uno mas pequeño y suave-No he podido dejar de pensar en ti-confesó, mirando al ariano directamente a los ojos sin una pizca de pena-Mu, yo...

-Por favor, no lo digas...-El tibetano quiso alegrarse con la confesión que seguramente Saga moría por hacerle, podía verlo en sus ojos. Le entristeció pensar que la belleza de que correspondieran tus sentimientos debería poder llenar cualquier corazón de gozo, pero en una situación tan complicada como la suya, lo único que consiguió Saga fue angustiarle.

-Pero Mu, yo...-balbuceó el mayor, con una tristeza que se clavaba en el corazón del muviano.

-Te lo pido, por lo que mas quieras Saga...-Mu se soltó de su agarre, pues el géminis aun lo tenia entre sus brazos y puso, nuevamente, una corta y dolorosa distancia. Sin embargo, y con los ojos tristes, le sonrió-Quedémonos con esto, este momento siempre nos pertenecerá, tu tienes un deber que cumplir en el santuario y yo...-bajó la vista con melancolía, pero se repuso rápidamente para así no turbar aun mas al gemelo-Yo tengo el mio aquí en Jamir.

Saga tomó las manos de Mu, entrelazando sus dedos, obteniendo una mirada de confusión con un fondo de enojo del peli lavanda; como si le molestara pensar que mandó al demonio todo lo que acababa de decirle.

-Tal vez sea momento Mu, de que me cuentes que te mantiene tan atado a este lugar, a menos que lo comprenda, seré incapaz de alejarme como lo deseas, lo que yo siento por ti...

-Te he dicho...-le interrumpió, molesto-...que no quiero escucharlo-suspiró, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta, no quería ser tan duro y cortante con Saga, pero sentía que no le quedaba otra opción.

-Te lo suplico, Mu-Le dijo Saga, los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por la frialdad del aries sumada a la desesperación que sentía por recordar sus días en el santuario cuando volvió de Jamir, lo apagado que todo le parecía ahora si no contaba con la cálida luz del menor, la primera casa vacía...sin mencionar el temor que lo acompañaba diario de que un día Shaka se decidiera a presentarse ante él sin que pudiese hacer nada.

-Vuelve conmigo al santuario, olvídate de todo, me aseguraré de enviar a alguien a terminar tu misión...

Un desliz, que no paso desapercibido por la intranquila y ágil mente de Mu, pero fingió demencia.

-No tiene caso, digas lo que digas, no me moveré de esta torre...

-¡Maldición Mu!-Saga lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia con él y besándolo brevemente. Al separarse recargó su frente en la del muviano y colocó su mano sobre su mejilla-Es acaso que...¿no te sientes como yo? Desde que me fui de aquí, he encontrado la soledad entre un montón de gente, en solo dos días lograste despertar en mi sensaciones tan fuertes como desconocidas, y Mu, no quiero...no pienso renunciar a ellas...

-Saga...-suspiró, lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas-Tu quieres convencerme de que me vaya contigo, pero... ¿Estas dispuesto a abrir tu mente, escucharme y quizá...unirte a mi misión?

El géminis asintió rápidamente, no queriendo desperdiciar la oportunidad brindada. No podía imaginar un solo escenario en el cual no deseara permanecer al lado de Mu.

Pero siendo justos, tampoco podía imaginar que la misión del Aries lo involucraba a él.

 **Continuará...**

...O...

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Zooropa**

Eres un sol, mira que leer mi historia a pesar de que los ships no te apetecen ni tantito, te lo agradezco mucho! Sobre todo por que me imagino que al no tratarse de Shaka realmente no es mucho de tu interés, pero como puedes ver ya entró a la trama, en realidad tendrá un papel importante, no puedo dejar a mi hermoso rubio fuera u.u aun que no sea el interés romántico de Mu siempre me agrada escribir de él, sobre todo en su faceta sarcástica y orgullosa de las 12 casas (Ay lo amo, tu mas que nadie me entiende estoy segura).

Respecto al Saga x Mu, tienes toda la razón. Es un ship super popular, incluso me atrevería a decir que mas aun que el Mu x Shaka, siendo que este ultimo de cierto modo esta mejor fundamentado; al igual que tu yo francamente no lo entiendo, de hecho creo que a eso se le conoce como un "crack ship" es decir, los fans los unieron simplemente porque se les antojó xD. En realidad se ven lindos juntos, supongo que el contraste "Maldad-Bondad" es lo que llama tanto la atención de esta pareja, que es mas o menos lo que he intentado plasmar en esta historia. Aun que para mi Saga en realidad tiene un corazón muy noble y buenos sentimientos, incluso no le importa llorar como magdalena si algo lo conmueve, el fandom lo ve mas bien como frío, calculador y perverso en general. En fin, cada quien, yo solo espero que mi contribución a esta pareja este haciendo la justicia necesaria. Te agradezco mucho las felicitaciones :D

En cuanto al pero, te darás cuenta que me salí un tanto del canon por fines prácticos, vi la conversación que tienen Mu y Aldebarán en las doce casas en la que hablan del caballero del tercer templo y del patriarca: Mu le dice a Aldebarán que en la casa de géminis no hay nadie, tienes razón, y en eso Tauro siente la llegada de Saga y Mu habla de lo terrible que ese enemigo es. Sin embargo (y por eso situé la historia cuando Mu tenia 16) pienso que cuando él se fue del santuario lo hizo tan repentinamente que ni se enteró de nada y al excluirse en Jamir y no hablar con nadie, mucho menos. El único contacto que tenia era Dohko y este no les dice que Saga es el patriarca hasta las 500 cuando ya Athena es salvada xD En fin, en el próximo capitulo voy a explicar eso no te preocupes, todo cuadrará al final (o al menos eso pretendo :P) Lo que si esta súper fuera del canon es que los dorados en el santuario vean a Saga, pero igual, fines prácticos.

PD 1: Oh Dios me pides que no haga Yaoi jajajaja es como pedirle peras al olmo ;o; he estado pensando en como posiblemente podría lograr eso xD y mas o menos tengo una idea, lo anotaré en mi lista de proyectos pendientes, aun tengo a "La cueva" en puerta y el Shaka x Mu que haré dentro de este mismo documento, que ese si JURO POR MI HONOR será un one-shot jajaja

PD2: Oh no, has descubierto mi NOTP ;o; (lo contrario a OTP, osea, pareja que para nada shippeo [por cierto puedes escribirla como quieras porque esa palabra ni existe jajaja]) igual si quieres darme el nombre lo leo, no hay problema, pero por favor, por la estima que te tengo, no me haga escribir algo de esos dos por los budas ;o; jajajaja

Bueno ya, paro el drama u.u te envío afectuosos saludos y espero nos leamos pronto :)

 **Elie G. S.**

Si :3 Mu es un ser hermoso! Y a sus 16 años sospecho que aun mas, quise remarcar el hecho de que todavía es joven haciéndolo un tanto despistado y quizá hasta ingenuo, pero respetando su carácter sereno, reservado y analítico. Pienso como tu, es el único que podía calar en la oscuridad de Saga (Ademas de Athena, pero el lemuriano se le adelantó) y para mi es un gusto escribir de esta pareja, que si bien como comento, no es mi OTP, me parece bella :3 (Creo que por eso me extendí tanto ups) pero me alegra que te este gustando n.n

Muchas gracias por tu amable comentario, espero haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas con este capitulo, saludos! :D

Gracias por su paciencia amables lectores, nos estamos leyendo :D (valga la redundancia)


	6. Saga x Mu Final

**Notas de Autora:**

Parece que llame al desastre al poner "Espero que a nadie le incomode" jajaja y bueno, después de una pesada marea de emociones que me ocasionó esta historia, me alegra por fin haberla concluido u.u

 **Notas importantes:**

*Cuando las letras están _así_ quiere decir que están pensando o están recordando

*Shaka y Mu un poco ooc, pero recordemos que aun son jóvenes, es por ello que tienen ciertas actitudes un tanto más…inmaduras y sensibles (culpen a las hormonas)

Enjoy :)

 _...O..._

 _Tu siempre metiéndote en problemas, Mu…_

 _El hindú rasgó su túnica ocre con rapidez mientras el tibetano sostenía su muñeca con fuerza para intentar detener su sangrado. Shaka tomó el pedazo de tela y comenzó a envolverlo alrededor de la herida, su cara de enojo era evidente y su tono bastante severo para un niño de 7 años._

 _-Shion te dijo claramente que no intentaras reparar armaduras por tu cuenta…esto es lo que obtienes por terco…_

 _-Para ya Shaka, de nada sirve que me estés sermoneaaaaa…!-el ojiverde no pudo terminar su oración, pues el rubio a propósito le apretó el vendaje con fuerza._

 _-Y esto no es ni la mitad de lo que el patriarca seguramente piensa hacerte…-el oji azul suspiró audiblemente antes de continuar hablando-Mu, partiré a la India en una semana…-Shaka mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero alzó el rostro para encontrarse con los del muviano, quien a pesar de ello podía detectar en sus facciones la preocupación de su amigo- Prométeme que vas a cuidarte, mientras yo no puedo hacerlo…-le dijo con timidez y cabe recalcar, un enorme esfuerzo._

 _El peli lila lo miró contrariado por unos instantes, esas eran palabras demasiado cálidas para el frío e indiferente Shaka, quien se le figuraba más un hermano mayor que un amigo, aun que en teoría el mayor era él._

 _-Te lo prometo, querido Shaka-le dijo con una amplia y dulce sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta con una mas sutil._

 _Y ese era precisamente el sentir del hindú desde que forjaron una amistad., todo empezó cuando Mu supo que Shaka era budista como él, de ahí le insistió al rubio por días enteros intercambiar pensamientos y leer juntos, actividad que regularmente hacia con Saga pero este, además de que no lo comprendía, ahora tenía demasiados deberes en el santuario, por lo que lo había dejado un tanto solo._

 _Shaka al principio se mostró reacio, pero fue tanta la insistencia del peli lila que aceptó, encontrando después su compañía tolerable y mucho más tiempo después, necesaria._

 _Y así ambos niños forjaron un lazo al cual ellos claramente no describirían como amistad, iba más allá, sin quererlo habían encontrado en ellos una complicidad propia de los hermanos._

 _Y por ello cuando Shaka volvió de la India y su hermano no estaba para recibirlo, sintió que se le había arrebatado un trozo de su carne._

…O…

 _…_ _¿Estás dispuesto a abrir tu mente, escucharme y quizá…unirte a mi misión?_

Saga apretó fuertemente los ojos ante el amargo recuerdo, aun que se felicitó a sí mismo en su mente por la actuación, pero inmediatamente después lo invadió la culpa, se sintió una basura…mintiéndole de esa manera a aquella carita que decía amar.

Se detuvo un par de segundos, aun con los ojos cerrados, para sentir como el suave soplar del viento helado rozaba su piel, sus cabellos azules se movían a todas direcciones y trato de concentrarse en aquello, para mitigar así un poco a su mente intranquila.

Ya no había marcha atrás, lo hecho hecho estaba, y él, poseído y cegado por el egoísmo mezclado con sus fuertes sentimientos, iba a mantener aquello que le provocaba un placer insospechado a toda costa.

Aun que eso significara agregar una más a todas sus mentiras…

 _-…Estaría dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, con tal de permanecer a tu lado, Mu._

Al muviano esta declaración en cualquier día normal se le haría fantasiosa, pero su juicio estaba nublado por el amor que tenia hacia el géminis y ahora todas sus palabras le parecían verdaderas.

El tibetano se puso serio y se reprendió a sí mismo en su mente porque siquiera se le cruzara la idea de pedirle a Saga que se alzaran juntos contra el santuario, pero no podía evitar sentir que si lo tenía de su lado hasta lo imposible podía materializarse, pensamientos propios de un amor joven a los que ni siquiera Mu estaba exento.

 _-Saga, no puedo pedirte lo que mi corazón anhela, si lo hiciera te sumiría conmigo en la deshonra, sin embargo…-_ El tibetano agachó la mirada, pensando con sumo cuidado en lo que iba a decirle. Su confianza en Saga no era una cosa nueva, había sembrado eso en él desde niño y no le había mostrado motivo alguno para cambiar de idea, el pobre ignoraba todo.

Mu después alzó la vista y miró a Saga fijamente, sus ojos se veían fieros y determinados- _Quiero decírtelo, quiero que sepas el motivo por el cual me aleje del santuario, de nuestros compañeros y de ti…-_ su voz se apagó un poco ante el triste recuerdo, pero rápidamente se compuso y le dijo seriamente- _Pero antes_ d _eberás prometerme, por ese sentimiento que me profesas, que has de escucharme solamente sin hacer algo al respecto… prométemelo Saga…_

El griego puso cara de asombro una milésima de segundo y volvió rápidamente a verse sereno, asintiendo primero con la cabeza y prometiéndoselo después, con palabras.

Mu suspiró, el géminis no supo nunca si por alivio o porque lo que estaba a punto de decirle era algo muy delicado, y en realidad el Aries lo hizo por las dos cosas.

 _-…Algo en mi corazón me dice que aquel que domina ahora el santuario, no es mi maestro Shion, sino un impostor…-_

En esta ocasión la cara de asombro del géminis duro más de una fracción de segundo, no se esperó en ningún momento que Mu fuera a hacerle esa declaración, saco compostura de donde pudo para no caer en pánico al saber que el motivo por el cual había desertado era precisamente su traición ¿De qué posible manera el podría haber notado semejante acontecimiento? ¿Cómo había llegado a esa-acertada-conclusión? Saga se contestó solo para no preguntarle y hacer con ello las cosas más complejas, después de todo, no debía olvidar que era el alumno de Shion, por lo que inevitablemente estaba más conectado al antiguo patriarca.

- _¿Tu no… no has notado nada raro en el patriarca, Saga?-_ Mu preguntó esto como un murmullo, al notar el mutismo del géminis.

Saga no sabía que responderle, todas las opciones posibles pasaron por su mente a la velocidad de la luz, y no sabía cuál de todas era la más acertada, lo que si sabía es que debía escoger una pronto o su silencio solo haría que Mu diera por sentado que conocía algo y peor aún, que él estaba relacionado de algún modo. De pronto, algo hizo "click" en su cabeza, volteó a ver al ariano y lo tomó de la mano con suavidad, ocasionando que se sonrojara fuertemente.

- _Mu, ahora veo que no lo sabes, pero…_ -Saga apretó delicadamente su mano y lo vio con un tinte de melancolía- _Shion murió casi inmediatamente después de que tú te fuiste del santuario…_

El muviano ni siquiera se inmutó, había pasado ese duelo hacía mucho tiempo. Saga se mantuvo impávido y al no ver reacción del Aries continuó- _Por lo que Arles, quien era un hermano suyo, apareció al enterarse de la noticia y se auto-proclamó como nuestro nuevo patriarca._

La cabeza del tibetano comenzó a girar, lo que Saga le decía parecía ser cierto, en parte…pues él podría jurar que su querido maestro había sido asesinado. Solo se le ocurría una explicación lógica a todo esto: Arles engaño a todos en el santuario, incluyendo a Saga; y fue él mismo quien mató a Shion…comenzó a hilar todo y de pronto le pareció que tenía sentido, pensó que Saga probablemente no sabía que en realidad la vida del antiguo patriarca había sido arrebatada. Y francamente, siguiendo las indicaciones de Dohko, no se lo revelaría, aun no era momento de iniciar una guerra civil.

Estaba sumido en sus cavilaciones cuando los fuertes pero gentiles brazos de Saga lo envolvieron, el géminis colocó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Mu, acercándola con ello a su pecho. Este simple gesto logró que después de años de encerrar todas esas emociones en una bóveda, el muviano cerrase fuertemente sus ojos y comenzara a llorar.

…O…

Mu se encontraba nuevamente solo en su torre, pero cada que recordaba lo acontecido hacia apenas unas horas atrás, una sonrisa surcaba su rostro y volteaba los ojos al techo, maravillado por los sentimientos que albergaba ahora su corazón. Como guerreros de Athena realmente del amor sabían muy poco, no habían tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlo de manera directa, quizá habían leído de él en los libros o matado las horas con alguna película donde pudiesen darse una idea, pero nada más.

Saga, quien era mayor, tenía un poco más claro el concepto, no así Mu, quien a sus 16 años ya de por si era muy joven para comprender ciertas cosas, aun siendo uno de los caballeros mas analíticos de los 12.

Por ello los simples afectos que le proporcionaba el géminis hacían a su joven corazón saltar, en lo que se había convertido en una bastante intensa y tortuosa primera relación, pues, aun con lagrimas en los ojos, había visto partir a Saga de vuelta al santuario con la promesa de que le ayudaría a averiguar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

 _"Te espero como se espera lo que se sabe nunca llegará"_

..O..

 _Mu…Mu de Aries…_

La larga y lacia cabellera dorada del guardián de la sexta casa ondeaba suavemente, producto del despliegue de energía que emanaba su cuerpo durante la meditación.

El nombre del ariano se le había cruzado de pronto a la mente, cosa que le venía pasando muy a menudo desde que Saga volvió de su fallida misión, ese día Shaka había presionado a Saga hasta el límite, obteniendo de él justo lo que quería, y al enterarse de que Mu estaba bien, presionó un tanto más para confirmar su temor.

 _-Virgo_

 _-Géminis-_ El rubio sintió una punzada en el abdomen al ver a Saga sin Mu, conocía el carácter del griego y el era capaz de asesinar a quien fuese si con ello lograba sus objetivos. A pesar de su proclamada bondad, Saga sabia separar muy bien el deber de los sentimientos, o al menos esa impresión había tenido del él siempre.

 _-Puedo notar que no traes contigo al caballero de Aries, acaso ¿perdió la vida?-_ Shaka preguntó esto lo mas serenamente que pudo, su etapa de amistad-hermandad con Mu había surgido gracias a que el mayor se mantenía muy ocupado, por lo que raramente si no es que nunca los había visto juntos y desconocía aquel lazo. Ante el mutismo del griego, Shaka comprendió la primera verdad: había sido incapaz de traerlo al santuario.

-Ya veo…Me parece que ya hemos tenido demasiada paciencia para con él, quizá sea momento de utilizar métodos más "eficaces" ¿no te parece?-presionó de nuevo, y la reacción que tuvo el gemelo después confirmo que la razón por la que no había regresado con Mu iba más allá del simple cariño que le tenía.

 _-Si sabes lo que te conviene, Shaka, te mantendrás al margen de mis asuntos._

Quizá para cualquiera, esta amenaza no hubiese pasado de una declaración de orgullo, pero Shaka pudo detectar de inmediato la sutil preocupación en el tono del géminis, pero aun así ¿Era esa preocupación, originada por algo mas allá?

 _-Hace tiempo que no salgo del santuario, quizá no me vendría nada mal tomar algo de aire fresco, en esta época del año los Himalayas tienen eso de sobra…_ -La amenaza directa, claramente le estaba declarando la guerra a Mu con ella, y si Saga no reaccionaba ante eso, entonces su teoría seria errónea, pero…

 _-Shaka… sabes que no puedes dar siquiera un paso fuera de este santuario sin la autorización del patriarca, así que deja de decir estupideces-_ Y con ello obtuvo más de lo que buscaba en un principio, y muchas de las cosas tuvieron entonces sentido en su mente. ¿Quién le garantizaba a Saga, que el patriarca no le autorizaría ahora ir tras Mu a él, si después de todo, había fracasado? La seguridad en su voz no dejaba lugar a dudas…

- _¿Por qué es tan importante? ¿Es acaso que después de tantos años, sigues guardándole afecto a ese traidor?_

 _-Aléjate de Jamir, Shaka…Mu es mi misión, no te atrevas a interferir._

Shaka era todo menos tonto, sabía que el caballero de géminis era perfectamente capaz de traer a Mu al santuario desde la primera vez que lo enfrentó. Y aunque Saga se pensaba muy discreto, el virgo había notado que tenía ya tiempo haciendo "misiones" cuya justificación a su gusto era muy vaga, por lo que estaba claro que había algo más y el rubio, siendo tan inteligente y perspicaz, entendió de inmediato que era.

 _Insensato, estás jugando con fuego, solo espero…_

 _No, debo…_

 _Debo evitar que llegue a quemarte…_

…O…

-Sa...ga...

No estaba seguro de como habían terminado así, ni de como continuaría...en ese momento no estaba seguro ni de cual era su nombre...

Llevaban ya un par de semanas viéndose en secreto, cuando Mu cuestionó a Saga por ausentarse del santuario, este ultimo le dijo que le decía al patriarca que iba a misiones y siempre que intentaba indagar mas, el peli azul callaba aquella inquisitiva boca con un profundo beso, lo cual probablemente los había llevado hacia este punto en el que estaban.

Mu había preparado té y al parecer cuando se inclinó a servir la primera taza, hizo un gesto tan arrebatador para el géminis que sin dudarlo barrió con el brazo todo lo que había en la mesa (que fue salvado por la pronta reacción telequinética de Mu) y con un agarre carente de sutileza tomó al muviano recostándolo boca arriba sobre la misma, acostándose sobre de él y colándose como pudo entre sus piernas, este puso cara de susto inevitablemente a lo que Saga se sonrió por aquel semblante que se le antojaba de dulce e inocente, cualidades que amaba en ese bello ser.

-Sa...ga...-dijo entrecortadamente Mu al sentir como las manos del mencionado se deslizaban con suavidad por su pecho, pasando por sus caderas hasta colarse por debajo de su túnica. El géminis lo besó en los labios, primeramente con dulzura y después con voraz hambre, había deseado esto tanto tiempo atrás, pero este día llegó a su limite, no podía seguir aguardando, debía poseer aquella bella criatura, todos sus sentidos se lo venían gritando desde antes de que le perteneciera.

El ariano soltó un audible gemido cuando Saga comenzó a acariciar su muslo, subiendo su mano hasta acariciar su ingle sutilmente con los dedos en el proceso, torturando un poco aquella zona para así despertar en el muviano el deseo. Este ultimo aun permanecía quieto como un palo sobre la mesa, levemente aterrado por las sensaciones que el mayor estaba ocasionando en él.

No estaba listo...

Aun que lo deseaba, aun no se sentía preparado...

Era demasiado pronto...

Saga desabrochó la túnica con asombrosa habilidad, depositando besos en el níveo cuello del menor, quien giró el rostro a un costado, azotado por sus pensamientos.

En cuanto le cruzaron por la mente, había dejado de sentir placer.

Saga...-le llamó débilmente, pero este estaba tan embriagado en deseo que no le escuchó y continuó succionando y besando su cuello, a la par que acariciaba a manos llenas su torso por debajo de la túnica.

El tibetano se sentía cada vez mas incomodo, por lo cual le llamó un tanto más fuerte-Saga...-se revolvió un poco, para desagrado del géminis que empezó a fingir que no lo oía.

-Por favor, detente-llamó esta vez, estaba seguro que lo había dicho fuerte y claro, pero el mayor aun así no se detenía, incluso, para su terror, tomó con una de sus manos ambas de sus muñecas, subiéndolas hasta por encima de su cabeza y apretándolas tanto que el agarre empezó a lastimarle, en lo que claramente era una manera de sujetarlo para que no siguiera revolviéndose.

El tibetano alzó levemente la cabeza y aunque estaba consciente de que al que veía era Saga, de algún modo, no se veía como él...algo no andaba bien...

Mu, quien era pacifico pero no se dejaba de nadie, hizo uso de su fuerza para incorporarse a pesar de la sujeción de Saga, quien se sorprendió mucho por la acción.

-Te he dicho que te detengas ¿Acaso no me escuchaste?-le dijo de manera firme, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Pero...Mu, ¿Por qué?-la cara de Saga era de franco desconcierto, y ¿por qué no decirlo? también frustración.

-No necesito darte motivos, con que te lo pida debe ser más que suficiente...

Saga sintió que le hirvió la sangre ¿Qué clase de motivo era ese? ¿Acaso el mocoso no entendía que le pertenecía? Y como tal, podía tomarlo cuando se le antojase y como se le antojase...

Mu estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa, aun un tanto aturdido, por lo que cuando Saga lo besó nuevamente, abrió los ojos como platos y sintió una gota de sudor frío recorrer su frente hasta deslizarse por su nariz, situación que empeoró cuando en medio de todo, se encontraron sus ojos... ya no eran los mismos...Mu se alarmó al notar que su esclerótica estaba...enrojecida...

-Saga...-le llamó por la mente, algunas lagrimas estaban comenzando a mojar sus pestañas-Por favor...no hagas esto...

Las cálidas lágrimas de Mu comenzaron a mojar el rostro del griego, quien al sentirlas, volvió rápidamente en sí.

Oh no, ¿Que había hecho? Soltó al muviano y dio dos pasos atrás, aterrado al ver los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas y el rostro empapado de ese ángel que se había atrevido a mancillar con sus impuros actos. Se llevó ambas manos al nacimiento de sus azules cabellos, los cuales se colaban entre sus dedos a medida que hundía sus manos en ellos, preso de un profundo arrepentimiento y desesperación.

Dioses Mu, Dioses...-repetía sin cesar, estaba en shock...

Saga...-el muviano, dejando de lado el miedo que sintió minutos atrás, sintió su corazón destruirse por la escena que tenia frente a sus ojos, aquel a quien quería con locura sumido en una horrible crisis. Importándole poco lo que había ocurrido y sintiéndose fuertemente conmovido por ver a Saga así, caminó hacia él y hundió la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándose de su cintura.

El géminis inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, conmovido por el corazón puro y noble de Mu, quien lo estaba reconfortando a él, cuando en realidad todo había sido culpa suya...

Se quedaron así sin decir ninguna palabra, y después de varios minutos, Saga tan solo le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la torre rumbo al santuario nuevamente.

Mu se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose que había sido todo aquello, y sintiendo dentro de si una incertidumbre que no había experimentado nunca.

...O...

El sentir una poderosa presencia acercarse a la torre había dejado de turbar al muviano hacia tiempo, sin embargo, al poner más cuidado pudo notar que no era la de Saga; asombrado, miró con cautela por una de las ventanas y al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar que un despliegue de adrenalina recorriera todo su cuerpo, acompañado de un vuelco en el estomago: Shaka de virgo se acercaba con su usual andar sereno pero firme hacia su torre, y a Mu le llamó poderosamente la atención que el semidiós no llevaba puesta su armadura.

El muviano podría ser muchas cosas pero no un cobarde, así que calmadamente salió a su encuentro, queriendo averiguar primeramente sus intenciones.

El rubio al verlo salir de la torre esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado.

-No has cambiado en nada-soltó de pronto, a lo que el Aries permaneció inmutable.

-¿A qué has venido hasta acá, Shaka?

-No te recordaba tan descortés Mu, al contrario, pensaría que al volver a los Himalayas tus costumbres tibetanas se exacerbarían-le dijo acompañado aun de la sonrisa.

El tibetano frunció el ceño-Deja detrás los juegos, tu y yo sabemos el porqué de mi actitud, eres un guerrero del santuario y yo un traidor, mi pregunta de pronto es un tanto retorica, ¿No te parece?

-Pues te equivocas-le cortó el rubio-Poco tiene que ver el santuario con mi presencia aquí…-la cara del virgo se serenó, y le ofreció a Mu una sonrisa un tanto más cálida.

-En realidad he venido a charlar contigo de algo importante…

Esto último tomó por sorpresa al peli lavanda, lo cual fue evidente por la amplitud de sus ojos, la que corrigió inmediatamente.

-Empieza a hacer algo de frío, lo mejor será que entremos…-le dijo dándole la espalda y adentrándose en la torre, como una invitación silenciosa a que lo siguiera.

Una vez dentro Mu apenas estaba dirigiéndose a la cocina para hervir agua cuando Shaka le dijo:

-Se lo tuyo con Saga.

El muviano se paró en seco, dándole la espalda aún, Shaka había tentado su suerte y al parecer le había funcionado, con ese simple gesto Mu confirmó su enunciado.

El tibetano conocía bien a Shaka y en base a ese conocimiento sabía que no tenia caso tratar de fingir demencia, miró al virgo sobre su hombro y esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

-Y si eso fuera cierto ¿Cuál es el problema?

Shaka lo miro con seriedad, dándole a entender que no estaba para bromas.

-Mu, si no has notado que hay algo turbio en todo esto entonces, verdaderamente no eres quien yo creía.

Esas palabras calaron en el orgullo del tibetano, y su mente no pudo evitar traerle las imágenes del día anterior.

Se giró para ver al virgo directamente y su semblante de pronto se endureció-Lo que me parece bastante anormal, Shaka, es que hayas viajado hasta acá tan solo a sermonearme por un asunto que no veo porque te interesa.

El virgo ignoró la declaración del aries y le dijo-Pienso que corres peligro con Saga, tan solo quiero que seas prudente…tu sabes tan bien como yo que las emociones humanas a veces prevalecen sobre la verdad, dejándonos ver solo lo que queremos y no la complejidad del cuadro completo, Mu… -Shaka se quedó con la boca entre abierta, las palabras por un momento se atoraron en el fondo de su garganta.

-Tú me lo prometiste…-soltó finalmente, su tono de voz inconscientemente comenzó a disminuir-…prometiste que te cuidarías mientras yo no pudiera hacerlo-Sonrió, viéndolo de esa manera tan peculiar suya, cosa que Mu recordaba perfectamente y lo transportó de inmediato a cuando eran unos niños.

-Considero que estas faltando a tu promesa…Y es por ello, que he tenido que venir hasta Jamir…tu siempre metiéndote en problemas, Mu-el rubio sonrió levemente ante su vulnerabilidad-Como te dije, no has cambiado en nada…

A Mu se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y no solo por las palabras que Shaka le dijo, sino porque le cayó de golpe todo lo que lo había extrañado.

Caminó entonces hacia él, al principio con timidez, había pasado ya tanto tiempo…cuando estuvieron a escasos centímetros lo vio con dulzura y le dijo-Te agradezco que a pesar de todo, sigas preocupándote por mi bienestar, hermano…-le sonrió.

El rubio le devolvió una leve sonrisa-Pero aun así, no desistirás de tu idea, ¿cierto?

-No me has dado siquiera un motivo por el que deba hacerlo-Nuevamente su mente le mostró aquellas imágenes, que ni de chiste le haría saber al semidiós. Aun que estas eran motivo suficiente para emprender la huida, Shaka no lo sabía y le intrigaba que motivo podía ser tan serio como para que se presenciara en Jamir.

-El que yo te lo diga, ¿No debería de ser suficiente?

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe que yo no funciono así…

-Ya veo-el rubio se dio la media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta-Espero estar equivocado entonces, aun que tu mejor que nadie sabe que rara vez me equivoco…-giró el rostro, dándole a Mu una buena vista de la sonrisa burlesca que llevaba-¿Sabes Mu? Antes de irme...-devolvió sus pasos y para sorpresa del ariano, tomó la parte de debajo de su túnica y la rasgó, arrancando un trozo grande de tela, después, tomo ambos de sus brazos por debajo de los codos, evidenciando con ello las marcas que le había dejado Saga por su agarre del día anterior ya que no llevaba puestos sus vendajes. Shaka volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos y ladeo un poco la cabeza, como burlándose de él por su descuido y Mu tan solo giró la suya a un lado, avergonzado.

El rubio decidió no decirle nada, no era necesario, con su intercambio de miradas había sido más que suficiente reprimenda. Comenzó a envolver sus muñecas con la tela, protegiéndolas. Mu cerró fuertemente un ojo sin poder ocultar el dolor que sentía y por lo cual no se había vendado los brazos el mismo.

-Si piensas decirme que esto no es ni la mitad de lo que Saga podría hacerme por favor ahórrate tus palabras...

El rubio soltó una sonora carcajada, a lo que Mu lo miró molesto.

-Fueron tuyas, no mías, querido Mu-le dijo con una sonrisa de lado mientras terminaba de atar el ultimo vendaje.

Shaka después alzo la vista y lo vio a los ojos un momento, pensó decirle que lo vería después, pero en su corazón sentía que eso era una promesa vacía, así que mejor no dijo nada y salió de la torre a paso apresurado, queriendo evitar con eso cometer una tontería. Pero no calculó que el muviano iría tras él…

Y ninguno de los dos tenía manera de saber tampoco que en ese mismo instante, llegaría Saga…

-¡Shaka espera!-gritó Mu, alcanzándolo y tomándole del brazo para que se girara frente a él-¿En verdad no piensas decirme el porqué de tu preocupación? No te entiendo, dices que quieres protegerme, pero aun así, te vas sin aclararme nada…

-No puedo hacer nada por ti-le interrumpió bruscamente-Estas cegado por tus sentimientos…Mira mi túnica, mira tus muñecas, no pienso gastar mi saliva en palabras que el viento se llevará-se soltó de su agarre-Con permiso, Mu…

El hindú estaba apenas girándose al lado contrario del ariano cuando alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Saga frente a él, quien ostentaba una cara de pánico, producto de su última charla. El ver al semidiós ahí le altero inevitablemente los nervios.

-Mierda…-murmuró Shaka, maldiciendo su estupidez por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad.

-¡¿Qué carajos haces tú aquí?!-gritó Saga, furioso-¡Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado de Jamir!

El rubio comprendió que de esto no había escapatoria, se paro firme y colocó sus palmas una contra la otra frente a su pecho, preparándose para lo peor.

-¡Respóndeme virgo!-Saga entonces se puso también en posición de ataque, para terror del muviano que los veía sudando frio y con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Saga!-gritó Mu, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al mayor-¡Shaka tan solo vino a verme! ¡Por favor, no cometas una tontería!... recuerda que las peleas personales están prohibidas por Athena…

El griego volteó a verlo y no pudo evita reírse del muviano, quizá de una forma un tanto cruel, sin intención-Eres el menos indicado para decirme la voluntad de nuestra Diosa, Mu. Apártate, no quiero que salgas herido…

Shaka, quien aun permanecía al lado de Mu, giró el rostro para verlo.

-Obedécele…-le dijo seriamente mientras se paraba frente de él, al notar que el muviano no se movía se volteó para gritarle pero Mu, quien esbozó una leve sonrisa, ni siquiera le dio oportunidad.

-Perdóname Shaka…-murmuró y con ello lo teletransportó al santuario.

…O…

Shaka se puso ambas manos en el rostro, recuperándose del mareo.

-¡Maldición Mu!-gritó y se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, golpeando con su puño el mármol debajo de él, su cuerpo temblaba por la ira y el inevitable temor que sentía.

 _El…se ha quedado solo con Saga…_

 _Saga… demonios, estaba tan furioso…_

 _¡Maldición maldición!_

Shaka sabía que el único capaz de teletransportarlo de vuelta era Mu, solo él tenía el poder suficiente para romper la barrera de Jamir, por lo que estaba atado de manos.

…O…

El ariano tenía ambos brazos extendidos frente a él, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente en lo que intentaba recuperar el aire perdido por la fuerza que había usado para teletransportar al rubio fuera de los Himalayas.

Saga lo miró escéptico, si ya estaba furioso, ese acto le hizo perder toda la cordura.

-Tú me dijiste que no se podía viajar a través de las dimensiones, ni teletransportarse muy lejos en Jamir…-su tono de voz fue tan sombrío que a Mu se le heló la sangre-Entonces ¿Quieres explicarme que has hecho con Shaka, Mu?

El tibetano cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza-Está claro que te mentí, aun que tan solo fue parcialmente; yo si puedo utilizar mis poderes en Jamir, ustedes no.

Saga le entre sonrió, y Mu contempló aterrado como su semblante se transformaba por completo ante sus ojos; sus escleróticas se habían inyectado de sangre y su cabello azul había pasado de a poco a una tonalidad grisácea.

-Saga…-murmuró, petrificado por entender finalmente que el géminis sufría de un trastorno de doble personalidad.

-No me importa que me hayas mentido, sería un hipócrita si eso me doliera…sin embargo, Mu, no puedo pasar por alto el hecho de que Shaka estaba aquí contigo como si nada…

El géminis comenzó a acercarse al tibetano de manera amenazante, sus pasos fuertes y decididos hacían eco en las colinas, pero el ariano se mantuvo erguido en su posición, mirándolo directamente.

-¿Acaso insinúas que Shaka y yo…?

-No te molestes siquiera en justificarte, Mu…no creeré una sola palabra que salga de tu boca…

El griego estaba probando en carne propia el engaño, la traición… y no se lo estaba tomando nada bien.

Aunque Mu en ningún momento cometió fallo alguno a su relación, el géminis no pudo evitar consumirse en celos al siquiera pensar que protegió a Shaka antes que a él, porque a sus ojos, eso era lo que había ocurrido.

-Dioses Saga, tu…

La voz se le quebró, sintiendo una profunda pena por el griego, quien sabe desde hace cuanto tenia con ese problema y todo lo que debía sufrir por ello, a pesar de todo, Mu lo quería y un sentimiento así no se arrancaba de tajo.

-…por favor, permíteme ayudarte…

Apenas había dicho esto último cuando Saga llegó finalmente hacia él, estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Mu alzó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero a Saga esto ya no le conmovía más…

Ya no era "ese" Saga…

Ese Saga que lo amaba con fervor…

…ya no estaba.

…O…

Gritó hasta que se vaciaron sus pulmones al llegar ahí, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista y las piernas le temblaban, por lo que iba dándose de tumbos por las columnas de la casa de géminis, manchando todas las paredes de sangre...

 _Su sangre…_

Jamás olvidaría su cara de terror, el contraste de su tez blanca con el rojo carmesí, el cual era tan parecido al de la nieve manchada bajo sus pies.

No se defendió, tan solo bloqueó los golpes, los ataques…

Escuchó los insultos, se quedó como una torre firme a pesar de que las lágrimas no abandonaron jamás sus ojos.

Y suplicó, una y mil veces que se detuviera, que lo escuchara, que lo dejara ayudarle…

Sin ser escuchado…

Sin que el ataque cesara…

Sin embargo, cuando al fin logró derribar esa torre, cuando cayó estrepitosamente al suelo golpeando en la fría y dura nieve, aun así alzó la vista cargada de compasión y se encontró nuevamente con aquellos ojos rebosantes de furia.

 _-Perdóname Saga, perdóname porque no fui capaz de verlo antes…Porque no pude ayudarte...Perdóname…_

La mirada del mayor cambio radicalmente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como si el muviano hubiese encendido algo en su interior, algo que trajo del fondo de sus pensamientos aquel sentimiento que le guardaba.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, su cara se descompuso al comprender lo que había hecho. Bajó la vista para ver sus manos, estaban teñidas de sangre…tal como en aquella alucinación que había tenido.

-Dioses, Dioses…. ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué he hecho?-se repetía sin cesar, enajenado, perdido…

-Saga…-le llamó Mu débilmente, haciéndolo volver en sí.

-¡Mu!-gritó, arrodillándose en el acto y tomando al ariano en brazos, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en sus ojos, corriendo como un caudaloso río por sus mejillas.

-Perdóname, Dioses, perdóname…-le decía a la par que besaba sin cesar sus cabellos, el ariano sonrió suavemente y después, se desmayó.

Saga lo abrazó delicadamente a su cuerpo, llenándose de él mientras sollozaba, ya que sería la última vez que lo haría en su vida.

Se introdujo a la torre con el ariano en brazos y lo recostó en su cama, acto seguido comenzó a curarlo con su cosmos, notó la túnica envuelta alrededor de sus muñecas y sintió una profunda pena invadir su ser, no había hecho más que lastimarlo…él se creía incapaz de hacerlo, pero claramente su locura lo estaba rebasando…

Después de dejarlo en un mejor estado y con las heridas cerradas, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de aquella torre sin mirar atrás. Caminó lo suficiente para poder transportarse por las dimensiones al santuario, llegando así a la casa de géminis sin ser visto.

Nadie lo sabía, pero como Athena no se encontraba en el santuario como él les hacía creer, la barrera que impedía se teletransportaran no existía y eso era una ventaja que el géminis había utilizado para mantener su doble identidad.

Pero, después de todo esto, ya no le sería necesaria…

…O…

Aldebarán se encontraba ese día en el cementerio del santuario, sosteniendo un bonito y sencillo ramillete de flores mientras permanecía inclinado contemplando una lápida de delicado y brillante mármol. En ella se podía leer la leyenda "Aquí yace el ultimo guerrero de Jamir, guardián del primer templo, Mu de Aries"

Una sola lagrima surcó su rostro mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa-Finalmente si volviste al santuario, viejo amigo-dijo en un susurro a la par que colocaba las flores sobre la tumba.

-Aun que para serte franco hubiese preferido no haberte vuelto a ver jamás-suspiró, volteó a su izquierda, en donde se encontraba una lapida del mismo material, en la que yacía descansando el cuerpo del caballero de géminis.

-Espero y no te moleste que tome algunas de tus flores para Saga, después de todo, tu siempre creíste en el perdón y la generosidad ¿no es verdad?-e hizo como le dijo, tomando un par de flores y colocándolas en la otra lápida.

Se sentó sobre el césped, el cual comenzó a bailar suavemente al compás del tenue viento que soplaba, lo acarició con sus dedos, hundiéndose con ello en una profunda melancolía.

-¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Se han perdido dos valiosos caballeros por una cosa absurda, una verdadera pena…

…O…

-Mu, Saga, Aioros… Tres lápidas, solo un cuerpo…

Musitó el rubio, quien entrada la noche había bajado al cementerio para ver lo que todos murmuraban con sus propios ojos (Por decirlo de algún modo).

Aunque para el eran solo eso, murmullos, pues era el único que lo sabía todo.

Hubiese querido ir a Jamir a ver a su hermano, asegurarse de que estaba bien, pero tuvo que conformarse con el-a su gusto breve y escueto-llamado telepático que este le dio, aun que el fuese incapaz de contestarle. De todos los lugares del mundo, tenía que estar en el único donde de nada le valía su poderoso cosmos.

De hecho, ni siquiera le había hablado para comentarle que se encontraba bien, sino más bien para preguntarle por Saga.

Ambos se habían reservado su información, Mu que el griego sufría un trastorno y Shaka que se encontraba en el santuario y no solo eso, sino que era quien había asesinado a su maestro y usurpado al patriarca ¿Qué curiosa es la vida, no?

Así que, cortesía de Saga, le había mentido por primera vez. Y mientras este último se mantuviera alejado del muviano, el no veía motivo alguno para enfrentársele.

Además, en su sensatez, entendía que había quienes le eran fieles a muerte en el santuario, ignorando la verdad, por lo que rebelarse contra él ahora no solo era osado sino estúpido.

El por su parte había hecho un buen trabajo mostrándole lealtad, y si Saga seguía ignorando que él conocía la verdad, no debía tener mayor problema.

Ya llegaría la hora de hacer justicia…

…O…

-...Ese hombre, no solo mató al maestro para gobernar el santuario, sino que también el mismo se convirtió en maestro, ademas, trató de matar al bebé Athena...

Cada uno de los caballeros dorados que habían sobrevivido la cruel batalla de las doce casas escuchaban con atención las palabras del antiguo maestro Dohko, quien después de 13 años les revelaba la verdad que, aunque tan solo eran sospechas para él , ese día había sido finalmente revelada.

-El nombre de ese hombre es Saga...

Cayó un estruendoso rayo en ese momento, y junto con él, un muviano al piso, siendo visto con preocupación por su pequeño discípulo.

-Maestro Mu!-el pequeño pelirrojo corrió para con su tutor, quien tenia la vista clavada en el piso mientras permanecía arrodillado y sujetándose del suelo con los puños, sentía que todo el templo le daba vueltas y el aire comenzaba a faltarle.

-¿Se encuentra bien maestro Mu?-Kiki lo sujeto con sus pequeños brazos del torso, haciendo que el peli lavanda reaccionara. Su rostro se ensombreció, no podía creerlo.

Sin poderlo evitar, sintió dentro de si mucha ira, pero mas que para con Saga, para si mismo...se sintió un estúpido, a pesar de que no había manera de que él lo supiese.

Se había enamorado del asesino de su maestro, lo había besado, estuvo a punto de entregársele en cuerpo y alma y lo que mas rabia le daba, era que Saga aun así... aun así había tenido la frialdad suficiente para verle a la cara...para enamorarlo, para acariciarle de esa manera, incluso para lastimarlo como había lastimado a tanta gente...

Las lagrimas de ira e impotencia no se hicieron esperar, mientras un preocupado Kiki no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriéndole a su maestro y viendo que no podía hacer nada, decidió que lo mas prudente era darle su espacio, y Mu se lo agradeció enormemente.

...O...

-Mu ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el semidiós quedamente en lo que subían las escaleras hacia la sala del patriarca.

El ariano mantuvo la vista al frente y un mutismo que fue suficiente respuesta para Shaka, quien también giró su vista hacia las escaleras, sin decirle nada más.

...O...

Sonaron las campanas del santuario, y con cada una de ellas, Mu dejaba ir sus sentimientos por el géminis, transformándolos en algo sumamente distinto. Saga había muerto, el tan solo agradecía que finalmente en sus últimos segundos, volviese a ser el mismo Saga que alguna vez conoció.

Curiosamente, no lo odiaba, mas bien sentía una honda pena por él, pues en su infinita sabiduría entendía que incluso un corazón tan bondadoso como el de Saga no podía sobreponerse a un trastorno de esa índole; un par de lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas ante la tristeza de que tuviese ese final, si tan solo le hubiese permitido ayudarle...

Pero después del incidente de ese día, jamas volvió a Jamir. Mu despertó solo y confundido, pero entendiendo lo que Saga había hecho, no le extraño que no volviese y de cierto modo, se lo agradeció.

Una suave y reconfortante mano sacó al ariano de sus cavilaciones, volteó para encontrarse con el rostro de Shaka, quien a pesar de no abrir los ojos, mostraba sincera preocupación por él, aun que se reservó todas sus palabras y tan solo mantuvo su mano ahí, haciéndole saber con ello a Mu que no estaba solo.

El ariano le sonrió levemente y con delicadeza, se soltó de su agarre y caminó escaleras abajo, de regreso a su templo.

Necesitaba estar solo.

Esa era la única manera que conocía de sanar heridas.

 **Fin**

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **BN-Eternal-Soul**

Me hiciste soltar la carcajada con tu comentario jajaaja enserio, parecía loca en la oficina :B pero cuando leí el resto casi lloro ;o; muchísimas gracias, te pasa con Saga lo que a mí con Shaka, lo tengo casado con Mu y no lo quiero con nadie mas u.u y hasta ahora no ha llegado alguien que me convenza de lo contrario, por lo que hacer que te gustara esta historia me hace muy feliz n.n

Yo me apego al Saga del manga, que es bondadoso y es considerado como la encarnacion de un Dios, el del anime lo hicieron muchísimo más sádico tengo entendido, para este capitulo me fui totalmente al del anime, pobre Saga, lo hice terrible, pero pues, quería mostrar su evolución de poder manejar más o menos su doble personalidad hasta donde ya se da cuenta que ella está comenzando a manejarlo a él, por eso mientras aun tiene bondad, decide alejarse.

Muchas gracias por tu cumplido con Mu :3 es que aaa *suspira* estoy tan enamorada de él que escribir sobre mi ariano siempre es un gusto (grito de fangirl endemoniado) supongo que eso se nota un poquito :v

No te preocupes por extenderte en tus reviews, yo también siempre me extiendo en mis contestaciones xD a veces siento que hasta les da flojera leerlas jajaja, después del larguísimo fic todavía leer la larguísima contestación jajaja, entiendo totalmente lo de tu trabajo, me imagino que por lo mismo ni has subido algún otro capítulo de tu historia a la cual extraño :( espero y puedas tener tiempo pronto :)

Saludos y gracias nuevamente n.n

 **Elie G S**

Si fue lol xD y tus suposiciones eran ciertas, el caos se avecinaba y nada ni nadie podía frenarlo u.u No había otra manera en la que esta historia acabara, pude haber hecho aun mas desmadre y pasarme (aun mas) por el arco del triunfo el canon pero ya era un abuso, supongo que no fue sorpresa para nadie el final. Aun así, Saga dentro de su locura lo amaba de verdad y es por ello que se apartó muy a tiempo, antes de ocasionarle más daño o incluso asesinarlo, ya que lo que yo quise plasmar era como poco a poco el lado malvado se volvía mas dominante, hasta que llegase a la situación de las doce casas, donde prevaleció hasta el final y ahora era el verdadero Saga la voz de su cabeza. Saga fue muy listo y pudo cubrir todas sus huellas, pero aun asi hubo alguien que jamás le compro la idea y ese fue Shaka, quien como comenté en el capitulo pasado, tendría una participación importante en la trama, pero no podía revelar la verdad hasta este capítulo porque si no lo echaría todo a perder :P

Te agradezco mucho tu bello review, espero y nos sigamos leyendo :) Saludos n.n

 **SpirstJungfrau**

Oh querida, a mi me van a enterrar y mi lapida dirá "Aquí yace capricorn 87, Shakamuista hasta el fin de los tiempos" Que yo haya escrito estas historias, pensé que había quedado claro, fue por gratitud. No voy a mentirte, ni a ti ni a nadie, el Saga x Mu me parece tolerable pero en definitiva no es mi OTP, por otro lado, para mi ver a Shaka con alguien mas es…una blasfemia xD no lo tolero, es una de esas cosas en las que soy sumamamente hermética, pero en esta ocasión hice una excepción precisamente para una persona a quien estimo.

Siento que extendí tanto esta pareja precisamente porque quería llegar a este punto, no por el ship en sí. Siendo así, a mi me decepciona que pienses eso de mi u.u las shakamuistas debemos estar unidas ¿No crees? n.n Bueno, el próximo capítulo está dedicado a personas como tú que empezaron a leerme por mi OTP, el cual es un Shaka x Mu que ya MUERO por escribir ;o; mi alma y corazón me lo piden, espero verte ahí :) saludos.

 **Zooropa**

Ouch, cuando puse que esperaba que no se sintieran, jamás creí que en realidad si se fuera a sentir alguien jajaja. Tu fic fue probablemente el que se llevó más de mi, quizá es el más corto, pero todo lo que tiene detrás me tomó mucho más trabajo que cualquiera de las otras entregas, precisamente porque iba totalmente en contra de lo que yo siento, pero repito, lo hice por gratitud y la verdad es que no me arrepiento ni te reprocho nada, de verdad y con el corazón en la mano te lo digo. Fue un reto interesante y te agradezco haberme tenido la confianza de pedírmelo, porque si lo hiciste , fue porque me creíste capaz de sacarlo adelante :) Pero no te voy a negar que a sabiendas de eso, me extraño que te sintieras, pero ya, no pasa nada ni es para tanto, solo quería decirte esto para que no pensaras que tu historia era menos importante que esta, en todas puse la misma gratitud, solo que mis capacidades dieron más para unas que para otras u.u sorry.

Shaka jamás podría ser un villano para mi, concuerdo contigo, podrá ser algo frío, seco o soberbio, pero tiene un corazón de oro incapaz de hacer el mal, mas bien le tenia planeado (aun que sea) un brOTP con Mu, son tan lindos como hermanitos también :3

Agradezco que sigas apoyándome y todas tus bellas palabras, eso es altamente valioso para mi enserio gracias! ;o; La historia no he tenido tiempo de leerla, en estos días a duras penas he podido escribir, y al fin después de mucho sufrir (porque créeme que sufrí con esto) pude terminar esta parte.

Bueno, en la próxima entrega al fin llega mi Shaka x Mu :3 mi verdadera motivación en la vida jajaja bueno, por lo menos en los fics :B Espero verte ahí también :)

Saludos :D

 ***Spoiler**

Pienso desarrollar lo que paso cuando Shaka y Mu se fueron juntos rumbo a la India, que se deriva del Saga x Kanon, espero y les guste :D Gracias por leer n.n


	7. Shaka x Mu (Parte I)

**Notas de Autora:**

Si como lo leyeron, parte I jajajaja

Ya, ya pueden comenzar a odiarme U_U nunca volveré a poner un adelanto, una promesa, NADA. No puedo cumplir lo siento T^T jajajaajaja. No sé cómo le hice pero este Shaka x Mu se extendió DEMASIADO supongo que mucho tiene que ver que es mi OTP pero pues shhhh.

Este es un agradecimiento para todas aquellas personas que comenzaron a leer mis historias por esta bella pareja, que seguramente será mi ruina D:

Quienes leyeron el Saga x Kanon reconocerán la primera parte, tiene algunas (bastantes) variaciones y es más extensa, pero en esencia es lo mismo.

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, si fuera así, haría el Shaka x Mu y el Milo x Camus canónico jajajaja, ténganlo por seguro.

Espero y les guste :D

…O…

Caballeros que sirven a Athena…

Escuchar la suave voz de su Diosa los hizo estremecer a todos por igual, estaban vivos nuevamente, la confusión que acompañaba el hecho los abandonó minutos atrás y ahora todos prestaban suma atención a las palabras de la deidad. Revivieron gracias a un enorme sacrificio de su parte, otorgando 10 años de su vida humana a los dioses para que estos perdonaran el pecado de sus fieles caballeros, y con una condición más: debían abandonar el santuario, para así garantizar que no volviesen a retarles.

El oponerse a su voluntad era sin lugar a dudas motivo suficiente para ellos de encerrar sus almas para siempre, impidiéndoles renacer. Sin embargo, Athena de ninguna manera permitiría que aquellos hombres que le sirvieron a costa de sus vidas tuvieran un final tan miserable, por lo que no vaciló en tomar la mencionada decisión, ofreciendo humildemente ese sacrificio, esperando que con él se saciara la ira de los dioses, quienes aceptaron complacidos.

Athena les decía todo esto a sus nobles caballeros con suma calma, mientras los jóvenes la escuchaban sin ninguna expresión en sus rostros, cosa que cambió cuando la deidad les confesó que, de cualquier modo, sus almas al momento de su muerte serian selladas, significando entonces que tan solo les concederían disfrutar de esta vida y después, se reducirían a nada. Los Dioses pretendían con ello dejar muy claro que quien osase retarlos no podría salir bien parado de ello y que su bondad, en verdad, no era tanta.

Saori esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de continuar hablando, mirando de a uno a sus santos dorados.-Es mi deseo que con esta nueva vida disfruten los tiempos de paz por los cuales sacrificaron tanto; hagan como se les indicó, abandonen el santuario y concédanme la dicha de verlos felices.-La mirada rebosante de afecto conmovió enormemente a los doce, quienes a pesar de todo el sufrimiento no podían negar que lo habían soportado gustosos por devoción.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió la sala, existía en ese momento un universo de emociones en cada uno de los corazones dorados: alegría, tristeza, gratitud, incertidumbre…

Milo y Camus voltearon a verse entre sí, este ultimo pudo adivinar de inmediato por la cara de desconcierto de su mejor amigo que se estaba preguntando "¿Y ahora qué?" y francamente, el acuario tenía la misma pregunta, aun que su gesto permanecía imperturbable.

Aldebarán se rascó la cabeza, intrigado por la misma cuestión. Lo único que él había conocido al igual que todos era el santuario, fueron traídos a entrenar muy niños y aunque parte de su formación también fue fuera de él, no poseían habilidad alguna más que el combate; quizá tenían uno que otro hobbie, pero nada que les ayudase a sobrevivir sin la protección de la Diosa, y por protección hablamos de financiera, ya que la que brinda una deidad como tal siempre la tendrían.

El tauro volteó a ver de reojo a Mu, quien como siempre se veía sereno, pensó que él era afortunado pues al ser artesano y alquimista no tenía por qué preocuparse por esas cuestiones, además de que probablemente podría vivir de reparar las armaduras del santuario, ayudando a Kiki quien aun era muy joven y no le vendría mal algo de apoyo…

Los pensamientos de todos fueron interrumpidos por el sonar de unos pasos, Shaka de Virgo se acercaba calmadamente a Athena mientras todos lo miraban curiosos. El rubio cabello ondeaba de un lado a otro a la par que caminaba, desprendiendo un agradable olor a incienso que ya era muy característico de él.

El joven rubio llegó ante su Diosa e hizo una reverencia y con la cabeza apuntando hacia el suelo le dijo fuerte y claro-Diosa Athena, le agradezco su sacrificio y me apena que haya tenido que tomar 10 años de su vida para ello; que una deidad cometa un acto tan abnegado por seres tan intrascendentes como nosotros…-El rubio apretó los puños ligeramente, invadido de pronto por una abrumadora culpa-…el mundo necesita sin duda más de usted, y aun así…-Al hindú se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, por lo que no pudo continuar hablando.

Athena, en su fuerte sentido de la empatía, pudo comprender de inmediato a Shaka y le sonrió ampliamente, pidiéndole con una seña de su mano que se levantara. El semidiós a pesar de ya no estar oficialmente a su servicio, no podía quitarse ese sentido de responsabilidad de tajo, así que obedeció dócilmente.

-Mi querido Shaka, hubiese dado mi vida entera de ser necesario…-Le dijo mirándolo con infinita dulzura, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos de golpe por la pura impresión de sus palabras-Soy quien protege a este mundo y ustedes, todos ustedes, también son parte de él y no duden un minuto que los protegeré hasta el final.

Todos se conmovieron fuertemente por sus palabras e incluso un par de lágrimas surcaron el rostro de los más sensibles. Ante estas palabras, Shaka no vaciló más y agradeció cordialmente a la joven ante él por su infinita bondad.

-De ser así, no permitiré que su sacrificio sea en vano. Partiré entonces de vuelta a la India a seguir con…-El rubio re pensó su enunciado, acababan de decirles que sus almas serian selladas, por lo que el alcanzar el nirvana había dejado de ser una posibilidad para él. Este pensamiento lo sintió como una lanza que lo atravesaba de la cabeza a los pies, pero aun así, permaneció impávido y continuó.-…con mi entrenamiento budista.-Finalizó, dándose la media vuelta para salir del santuario rumbo a Rodorio y después, a la India; sin embargo, una voz suave y serena le hizo detener su andar, esa voz le pertenecía a Mu de Aries.

-Shaka, si vas a la India ¿Me permitirías acompañarte?-Le dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Yo regresaré a Jamir, ambos lugares quedan relativamente cerca…

El rubio arqueó una ceja, Mu era un compañero con el cual había intercambiado un par de palabras alguna vez, por lo que le extraño enormemente que le llamase de ese modo tan familiar y aun más, que quisiera marcharse junto con él, siendo que claramente ninguno de los dos necesitaba del otro para llegar a sus respectivos destinos. No era que la idea en si le molestara, a pesar de conocerlo poco Mu le parecía un tipo bastante agradable, era que simplemente no le veía sentido.

-Caballero de Ar…-Se paró en seco, recordando que ya no estaban al servicio de Athena-Mu…-corrigió-Tu eres perfectamente capaz de teletransportarte a los Himalayas, así como yo puedo hacerlo a la India por mi cuenta…-Esto lo dijo con notable sorna, cuya intención fue captado tan solo por el tibetano.

El resto de los caballeros se mantenían en silencio, girando sus cabezas de un lado a otro dependiendo de quien hablaba, siguiendo la conversación con suma curiosidad.

El ariano, ignorando abismalmente la manera tan osca y cortante de responder del rubio, y captando que estaba parafraseándolo por la vez que él le dijo que podía teletransportarse solo en las doce casas, le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-Hay algo mas, hay un caballero que me gustaría conocer…

Shaka, al igual que el resto (o un tanto mas) se quedó frío, sin embargo, después esbozó una sonrisa de lado, admirado por la agilidad mental del Aries, quien le había seguido el juego a la perfección despertando en él el mismo interés.

Mu le agradeció también a Athena e hizo una breve reverencia para después girarse y caminar hacia fuera del templo, dio un par de pasos al frente y después miró sobre su hombro a Shaka.- ¿Vienes?-le preguntó, sonriéndole. El ex caballero de la sexta casa asintió aun un tanto desconcertado y caminó rápidamente para alcanzarle.

Después de aquello el resto de los (asombrados y confundidos) dorados comenzó a hacer planes entre ellos, mientras Athena los veía complacida, su sacrificio se le hacía poca cosa si con él había logrado esa chispa que veía en los jóvenes ahora.

...O...

El bullicio de la feria dominical en Rodorio estaba taladrando los tímpanos del rubio, quien atesoraba la tranquilidad. La gente se aglomeraba en los puestos de comida y objetos diversos mientras regateaban o comentaban lo ofertado: risas, llantos, quejas, gritos…todo ello estaba ocasionándole al ex caballero de virgo una fuerte jaqueca, mas disimulaba su incomodidad a la perfección. Volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo al ariano que caminaba a su lado, su largo cabello lila iba suelto cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus hombros y espalda, llevaba ropa de aprendiz al igual que él, pues al revivir era lo único que Athena había podido brindarle a todos. Su caminar tranquilo y su semblante sereno contrastaban con el caos de la aldea, y a diferencia de él, portaba una leve sonrisa que a estas alturas el hindú comenzaba a pensar que llevaba tatuada.

No habían cruzado palabra alguna desde que salieron del santuario y de cierto modo ese mutismo entre ellos estaba comenzando a calarle al semidiós, sobre todo porque desconocía que motivos habían llevado al oji verde a hacerle, a su ver, la descabellada solicitud de acompañarlo. Curioso como era, quería conocerlos, y por la manera tan natural que el tibetano estaba tomando todo pareciera que para él las explicaciones salían sobrando, así que mejor decidió que se lo preguntaría directamente, más el destino tenia para él otros planes…

Shaka de pronto sintió que chocó con algo, y al ir distraído pensando en su asunto con Mu su reacción fue un tanto más lenta de lo usual, por lo que sus pies se enredaron y apenas pudo meter las manos en su defensa antes de caer aparatosamente al suelo, haciendo que toda alma a su alrededor volteara hacia él, incluyendo a Mu quien no pudo hacer nada para evitar la caída.

-¡Shaka! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te has hecho daño?-Le preguntó algo alarmado mientras se inclinaba para ayudarle, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera ponerle una mano encima, el rubio ya se había incorporado, sacudiéndose inmediatamente el polvo de sus ropas.

-Creo que me tropecé con algo.-Murmuró, a lo que el tibetano tan solo negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez sería buena idea que abrieras los ojos, Shaka.-Mu le miró con picardía ante lo evidente, por lo menos para él ya que entenderlo al semidiós le costó una humillante caída. Al ver la cara de confusión de Shaka, quien jamás había necesitado de sus ojos para no tropezar, le preguntó-Dime, Shaka ¿Quién hacia las compras para virgo? ¿Tu?-El hindú negó con la cabeza.-Shiva y Agora bajaban al pueblo por la despensa, mientras yo continuaba con mis meditaciones-Contestó, confirmando las sospechas del ariano, quien no hizo esfuerzo alguno en ocultar su rostro triunfal.

-Ya veo lo que sucede. Me parece que rara vez te has visto rodeado de gente ordinaria, estimado Shaka-Aseveró el ariano, a lo que el rubio arqueó una ceja, tratando de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que salió de la sexta casa sin algún motivo relacionado con proteger a Athena, sin éxito.

-Estas personas no poseen un cosmos perceptible a nuestros sentidos, por ello te has tropezado.-Prosiguió hablándole Mu con seriedad, aunque su tono de voz en ningún momento dejaba de ser amable-Chocaste con un niño que pasó corriendo, por suerte no se hizo daño, aun que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti…

Acto seguido el peli lavanda le tomó de las muñecas, girándolas para exponer las palmas de sus manos, que tenían algunas heridas menores por la fricción. Shaka dio un respingo por el contacto, ya que no estaba acostumbrado lo más mínimo a que le tocasen y francamente, lo prefería así. El ariano notó esto pero decidió no darle importancia y envolvió las manos del hindú con las suyas para curarle.

El sentir el cálido cosmos de Mu sobre su piel le hizo abrir los ojos al virgo de par en par, y con ello pudo ver perfectamente como sus heridas se iban sanando, mas esto no le asombro, el conocía las habilidades del aries y había sido testigo de ellas varias ocasiones durante su servicio a Athena.

-Listo-dijo quedamente Mu, soltando las manos de Shaka al instante. Este las dejó caer a sus costados, quedándose inerte y de frente al lemuriano, quien también se paró derecho mirando al rubio fijamente. El tumulto de gente que se encontraba paseando comenzó a rodearlos para poder avanzar, esto duro varios segundos en los cuales ninguno despegaba la vista del otro, viéndose a los ojos fijamente como si con ello pudiesen hablarse, hasta que finalmente el hindú rompió el silencio.

-Gracias-dijo con voz firme y serena, sin retirarle al tibetano la mirada.

-No tienes por…-

-No Mu-le interrumpió, a lo que el mencionado arqueó una "ceja" por la manera tan abrupta en la que cortó su enunciado-Gracias…por todo-El tono de voz de Shaka se suavizó bastante, a lo que Mu frunció ligeramente el ceño, confundido. El hindú esbozó una leve sonrisa de lado, encontrando cómica la expresión de su compañero y prosiguió a explicarse.

-Lo que hiciste por mí en las batallas pasadas, nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerte-Le dijo manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. El tibetano no se imaginó en ningún momento que el gesto de generosidad que tuvo hacia el hindú le había hecho caer en cuenta que siempre le había ayudado, ya sea que se lo pidiese o no, por lo que de pronto Shaka dejo de verlo con tanta seriedad, sintiendo el umbral de una amistad forjarse dentro de sí.

Se instauró entre ellos un profundo silencio. El lemuriano en ninguna de sus más alocadas cavilaciones pensó que escucharía a Shaka agradecerle algo, así que se quedó mudo por el gesto y el virgo estaba demasiado sumido en sus propios pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mu como para estructurar palabra alguna.

Entonces, ambos seguían parados ahí, viéndose fijamente y estorbándole a la multitud, pero en ese momento nada ni nadie parecía importarles, era como si hubieran creado su propia atmosfera, una película nostálgica que no dejaba penetrar el bullicio de la aldea, todo con tan solo contemplarse directamente a los ojos.

-Shaka…-Se atrevió finalmente a romper el silencio Mu, quien recordó la guerra santa y sintió como inmediatamente se le agriaba la garganta. Haber dejado morir al virgo a conciencia era algo que hasta la fecha le pesaba, aun a sabiendas de que era su voluntad, tanto que ahora el orgulloso Shaka le estaba agradeciendo que lo hiciese.-…creo que estamos estorbando-dijo con un hilo de voz, oración que pensó era más apropiada a lo que tenía pensado decirle originalmente. Desvió la mirada hacia la izquierda, sonrojándose y caminando después en dirección a ningún lugar, rompiendo con ello aquella (extrañamente confortable) tensión que habían formado de manera inconsciente.

 _"_ _Lo hice porque me importas"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si su cuerpo le reprochara su cobardía, había perdido el precioso momento de explicarle su sentir, pero no le veía caso ¿Cómo podría un hombre como Shaka fijarse en un ser tan humilde como él? ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a alguien que por sí mismo ya lo tenía todo? Muchos más meritos debía hacer en la vida para que el virgo le dedicara otra mirada que no fuese de amable indiferencia.

O por lo menos eso creía él.

El ariano se había alejado con disimulada rapidez de Shaka, queriendo evitar con ello que notara las emociones que lo estaban embargando, pero su mente intranquila no se detenía y comenzaba a preguntarse si acompañar al oji azul había sido una buena idea después de todo, mas no podía soportar el hecho de que al ser liberados de su cargo, no lo volvería a ver…

-¡Mu! ¡Espera!-Le sacó Shaka de sus abstracciones, dándole alcance. Este último se detuvo y lo miró sobre su hombro, con una franca cara de confusión pues el rubio había medio gritado su nombre.

-Perdona Shaka, sin querer te he dejado atrás-mintió. Los verdes ojos del lemuriano se posaron de manera cálida sobre los azules del hindú, pero esto no le extraño en absoluto ya que era bien conocida esa manera de ver del aries, quien inspiraba confianza inmediatamente con ese sutil e involuntario gesto.

-Antes de que, bueno, tropezara…-Dijo el semidiós con un tinte de pena-Iba a hacerte una pregunta importante…

Shaka no se consideraba alguien que se turbara con facilidad, podía contar con los dedos de su mano las veces que se había sentido nervioso o inseguro, sin embargo, de pronto formular la verdadera pregunta que atormentaba su mente le estaba costando mucho más trabajo del que daba crédito, por lo que decidió dejar que el motivo surgiera sobre la marcha. Su repentina decisión le hizo cuestionarse si temía preguntar cosas cuya respuesta no estaba preparado para saber, y por ello otra abrumadora pregunta golpeó su mente con fuerza.

 _"_ _¿Y tus motivos para aceptar cuales fueron, Shaka?"_

-¿No crees que ya nos alejamos suficiente del santuario como para teletransportarnos a la India?

Shaka agradeció a Buda que su pregunta fuese coherente y sobre algo que en realidad le inquietaba, pues la había cambiado de último minuto ya que Mu pacientemente había estado esperando desde hace un buen rato por ella.

El mencionado no pudo evitar reír levemente, y más aun cuando vio la cara de desconcierto de Shaka, quien no entendía que tenia de graciosa su pregunta.

-No nos teletransportaremos, iremos como la gente común, a pie.

Shaka no pudo evitar ver a Mu como si acabara de decir la locura más grande sobre el Samsara, a lo que el ariano volvió a reír un poco por esa expresión poco peculiar en su compañero.

-Ya no somos guerreros de Athena, por lo que no necesitamos usar nuestro cosmo, esa vida la dejamos atrás cuando salimos del santuario…

-No estoy de acuerdo-replicó inmediatamente el hindú, interrumpiéndole-Nuestro cosmos forma parte de lo que somos, lo hemos tenido toda nuestra vida ¿Por qué habríamos de renunciar a él ahora?

Al ariano de pronto se le borró el semblante amable, cambiándolo por uno más serio, como si se tratara de un maestro que está a punto de enseñarles una valiosa lección a sus alumnos-Pienso, estimado Shaka, que nuestro cosmos debería ser utilizado solamente para proteger a los habitantes de este mundo, no para hacer nuestras vidas más sencillas. Ya que hemos sido destituidos como caballeros de Athena, no somos más que seres humanos comunes, por lo que pienso deberíamos vivir nuestras nuevas vidas y resolver nuestros problemas como tal ¿No crees?-Shaka seguía viéndolo incrédulo, a lo que Mu esbozó una sonrisa burlesca, viéndolo directamente-Creo que para ser practicantes budistas, no nos haría mal ser más humildes-dijo con sutil ironía, que a Shaka se le antojo más bien de osada, pues aunque habia hablado en plural era obvio que se estaba refiriendo solo a él.

Tenía razón, maldita sea que la tenía. El rubio suspiró de forma casi imperceptible y asintió con la cabeza, queriéndolo ver como una prueba más que su maestro le ofrecía. El ariano le puso una mano sobre el hombro delicadamente, como dándole a entender que todo estaría bien y al rubio le extraño lo reconfortante que fue aquello, estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a la cercanía tanto emocional como física del aries con asombrosa rapidez…

…Y entonces, en un solo día, su mano había dejado de ser suficiente para contar sus turbaciones.

 **Contestando reviews**

 **Elie G S**

Aaaw linda tu :3 Muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras ;o; De acuerdo al universo que estaba planteando no había manera de que esos dos pobres tortolos terminaran juntos u.u a pesar de sus fuertes sentimientos que los llevaron a sostener una relación muy tortuosa, pero lo que mal empieza mal acaba y a veces el amor no es suficiente para mantener unidos a dos seres y es lo que le paso al pobre Mu, que a pesar de querer profundamente a Saga, lo hizo en el peor de sus momentos. Gracias por las felicitaciones enserio es muy valioso para mí que gusten mis locuras :3 nos estamos leyendo saludos!

 **Zooropa**

Muchas gracias, la coherencia es algo que me obsesiona un poco jeje creo que por eso de pronto soy muy grafica o me extiendo mucho en mis historias (cosa que me paso con esta no manches osea, no han salido de Rodorio y tienen que llegar por tierra hasta India!) No pude sostenerte mi palabra nuevamente, soy de lo peor pero ooh no lo volveré a hacer, no pondré spoilers, no pondré proyectos futuros porque aa parece apropósito que termino destruyéndolo todo jajaja. Me gustó la idea de manejar la temprana esquizofrenia de Saga, cuando todavía podía controlar sus emociones y plantear como de a poco ese padecimiento fue consumiéndolo. Lo de las tumbas me falto ampliarlo, me di cuenta hasta que lo publiqué, pero básicamente los dieron por muertos porque nadie vio jamás volver a Saga, se teletransportó aprovechando que era el único que sabía que podía hacerlo y pensaron que se habían matado entre sí, lo siento se me paso poner todo eso :S fallé en mi coherencia diablos. Y Shaka aa *suspira* te dije que tendría un papel importante, precisamente el de intentar proteger a su querido hermano del alma, aunque al darse cuenta que era inútil desistió, no por ello dejaba de preocuparle. La frase yo me la robe de algún lado jajaja pero no tenia autor así que no pude citarla :/ No hay que esperar mucho la vida no nos esperara a nosotros, eso es seguro :) Muchisimas gracias por tu constante apoyo, nos estamos leyendo y perdona que me extendiera tanto con mi review como siempre jajaja saludos!


	8. Shaka x Mu parte II

**Notas de Autora:**

Primero siento que debo pedir una disculpa al público en general por el capitulo anterior pero deben saber que cuando lo escribí y estaba a punto de publicarlo, ¡SE CAYO MI INTERNET! Y fanfiction lo borro :'( así que tuve que re escribirlo y pues, esos fueron los resultados de mi ira y hartazgo.

Ok, en otro punto, lamento si este capítulo les da diabetes o caries u.u pero ya saben estos dos remueven demasiados feelings en mi ;o;

También lamento si Shaka está un tanto OOC, pero ya saben que ese hermoso rubio siempre me hace batallar u.u

Espero y disfruten mis cursilerías tanto como yo 3

 **Aclaración importante:**

Datos de ciudades, países y todo no son correctos, investigue un poco sobre qué países quedaban entre Grecia y la India pero desconozco si es posible llegar por esa ruta o habría que tomar otra, por favor no se lo tomen muy a pecho solo es un inocente fic u.u

Hablando de que es un inocente fic, **no es mi afán de ningún modo** **ofender a nadie** con las creencias religiosas y costumbres que se plasman aquí, desconozco si son verídicas o producto de rumores de internet, pues no he tenido la fortuna de conocer estos lugares. Recordemos que son personajes ficticios pasando por situaciones hipotéticas que poco o nada tienen que ver con la vida real, y estas situaciones las desarrollé tan solo para darle coherencia a la historia y que a través de ellas su lazo se fortaleciera, por lo que recalco, **no es mi intención ofender a nadie** , si de algún modo lo hago, de antemano me disculpo porque sería más por ignorancia que otra cosa y si esta en sus manos corregirme (amablemente de preferencia) les pido tengan la confianza de hacerlo, así aprendo más y escribo mejor y correctamente :) Investigue sobre las situaciones de los países para darle algo de coherencia e inspirarme, pero tampoco soy experta en el tema por lo que no se tomen nada de esta historia como hechos verídicos o reflejo de la vida en dichos lugares, repito, no se tomen nada de esta historia con seriedad, ya que tan solo es eso, una simple, humilde, pobre y mísera historia de fanfiction u.u jajajaja

 **Aclaración importante no. 2:**

Pensamientos _"Escritos así"_

Bueno, ahora sí, comencemos con la historia :) Gracias a todos por leer :D

…O…

" _Doce…trece…catorce…No es suficiente. Con solo esto no lo lograremos…"_

Después de arrojar las últimas monedas, el virgo miró largamente lo escasas que eran dentro de un pequeño saco de piel marrón. Calculó que si hicieran tan solo dos comidas por día y anduvieran a pie, ese dinero les alcanzaría para máximo el jueves, y era un lunes…

Los jóvenes asiáticos atravesarían 4 países para llegar a su destino, esto sin contar Grecia: Turquía, Irán, Afganistán y Paquistán, por lo que su viaje obviamente demoraría mucho más que eso. A ambos les esperaba toda una odisea y conforme se detenía a pensarlo al rubio le parecía más y más imprudente la idea.

No tenían suficiente dinero…

No tenían suficiente comida…

Y él, hasta ahora, no tenía suficientes ganas….

Solo se tenían el uno al otro y esas monedas que juntaron entre los dos. Athena les había dado algo de dinero, el que ella consideraba más que necesario para que llegasen a su destino sin problemas, pero la Diosa jamás se imaginó que al ariano se le atravesaría la idea de hacer un viaje con todas las letras, ya que ella en ningún momento les prohibió usar su cosmos y suponía que se teletransportarían a la India. El no hacerlo era una idea más bien de Mu, que depende de quién seas la podías considerar o muy noble o muy estúpida.

Y después de ver el panorama, Shaka ya no sabía cuál era su posición al respecto.

Volteó a ver al lemuriano, quien estaba pidiéndole direcciones a una señora de considerable edad en un puesto de frutas. La mujer hacia varias señas con las manos en lo que el ariano asentía ligeramente con la cabeza, poniéndole su total atención para recordar lo mejor posible todas sus palabras. Cuando terminó de darle indicaciones, Mu se inclinó un poco en señal de agradecimiento, Shaka pudo ver como la mujer le sonreía dulcemente al tibetano mientras le extendía una bolsa que se veía bastante pesada, probablemente repleta de frutas del puesto; el oji verde dio un respingo y comenzó a mover las manos efusivamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, su cara de pena era evidente incluso hasta donde se encontraba el semidiós.

Shaka adivinó que la señora después de escuchar que harían un viaje tan largo se las había regalado y Mu, avergonzado, estaba negándose a recibirlas. El virgo sonrió con la escena, encontrando la actitud de su compañero muy noble y ligeramente graciosa, quien finalmente las recibió con timidez agradeciéndole infinitas veces a la mujer por su generosidad.

Mu se dio la media vuelta y devolvió sus pasos para con el rubio a zancadas, intentando sin éxito ocultar la pena en su rostro.

-¿Pudiste obtener indicaciones?-Le preguntó Shaka con un toque de burla, a lo que Mu desvió la vista al cielo y le entregó la bolsa en cuestión.

-A cinco cuadras al este encontraremos una estación de tren, este nos llevará a la frontera con Turquía…-Dijo apresuradamente para no darle pie a Shaka a indagar en su penoso incidente con la vendedora.

-¿Te dijo cual era el costo?-Preguntó el virgo, obteniendo una negativa con la cabeza por parte del aries. Shaka contuvo las ganas de suspirar y miró a su compañero a los ojos.

-¿Sigues pensando que esta es una buena idea, Mu?

-No, no lo es.-Le contestó rápido y con sinceridad, esa respuesta hizo que en un principio al virgo se le descompusiera el rostro, pero regresó rápidamente a su usual expresión serena, esperando que el ariano se explicara mejor.-Pero a pesar de ello, quiero hacerlo.-Le sonrió el tibetano, para después clavar la vista al piso; la palabra "quiero" resonó en su mente, un doloroso singular sin duda, que le hizo caer en cuenta de algo importante.

-Discúlpame Shaka…-La voz de Mu era suave y tenue por la repentina culpa que sintió, alcanzando los oídos del rubio a duras penas, confundiéndolo pues no entendía a que venía la disculpa.-…me parece que sin quererlo te arrastré a hacer algo que no deseas, de ser así no te detengo más, puedes irte a la India usando tu teletransportación si así lo prefieres…-El ariano entre sonrió y levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los zafiros del rubio, temiendo que sería la última vez que los vería.-Sin embargo…-Prosiguió.-…yo continuaré con lo planeado.-La sonrisa de Mu no encajaba con sus tristes ojos verdes, sus labios decían vete pero aquella mirada pedía a gritos que lo ignorara y se quedara a su lado.

Para su sorpresa, Shaka tomó la bolsa de frutas y la metió con cuidado a su morral color camello colgándoselo después sobre el hombro y con una sonrisa altiva y tono de voz acorde le dijo.- ¿Te has olvidado de quien soy, Mu? Me insulta que creas que haría algo si no lo deseo…

Estas palabras hicieron que el tibetano abriera los ojos de par en par, complaciendo al hindú con su reacción, quien a estas alturas estaba prestando suma atención a todos los gestos de su compañero y las reacciones que era capaz de provocar en él, pues aun que no había escuchado por boca del aries sus motivos para viajar juntos, los suyos para no oponerse le estaban resultando cada vez más claros: Mu le agradaba, quizá más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

-Dijimos que llegaríamos juntos a la India...-Continuó, aprovechando el mutismo del lemuriano.-…y si ha de ser atravesando medio continente por tierra, no tengo ningún problema.-El virgo mostró tanta determinación en sus ojos que al aries lo recorrió un escalofrío de inmediato al verlo, la mirada de Shaka era demasiado transparente y profunda, impactando y maravillando al enternecido corazón de Mu, quien sentía morirse de amor ahí mismo. Se abofeteó mentalmente para no quedarse contemplando a su compañero demasiado, lo que menos quería era incomodarle con sus absurdos sentimientos hacia él.

-Tú y yo ya caminamos por el infierno después de todo.-Replicó el tibetano con optimismo, ocultando el vuelco de su corazón a la perfección.-Esto no puede ser ni remotamente más complicado ¿No crees?

Shaka le sonrió como respuesta.-Yo llevaré esto.-Dijo re afianzando su agarre al morral.-Andando.-

Era una orden. El rubio comenzó a caminar en dirección al este, seguido unos cuantos pasos atrás por su compañero peli lila, quien tan solo sentía su admiración por ese hombre crecer conforme el tiempo pasaba.

…O…

 _-Tú lo sabías ¿cierto?-Le dijo el rubio por lo bajo, con la vista al frente mientras avanzaban por las escaleras hacia la sala del patriarca-Por eso te fuiste del santuario…_

 _Mu no contestó y ocultó su desconcierto hábilmente, pues el virgo no solía hablarle mas que para darle los buenos días y ahora estaba preguntándole y acusándolo como si existiera una confianza entre ellos. Ante el mutismo de su compañero, Shaka continuó interrogándole mientras iban hombro con hombro, acompañados del resto de los caballeros dorados y la nueva proclamada Diosa Athena._

 _-¿Por qué no nos informaste? ¿Por qué permitiste que durante 13 años Saga dominara el santuario? El asesinó a tu maestro Mu, no puedo entenderte, yo…_

 _-Shaka…-Le cortó el tibetano, su voz era serena y firme. A pesar de que el tibetano tenía la mirada clavada al frente el virgo pudo notar como aquellos irises esmeralda bailaban de un lado a otro mientras que sus puños se crispaban levemente, el hindú entendió inmediatamente gracias a su fuerte sentido de la empatía que para Mu nada de eso había sido sencillo y que sus acusaciones tan solo eran ecos de los pensamientos que el ariano se había tenido que tragar en soledad._

 _-Olvídalo.-Musitó el rubio, no dándole oportunidad al aries de continuar hablando-Eso ya no importa…-Le entre sonrió, ocasionando que el tibetano se intrigara al instante.-Lo importante es que no eres un traidor como yo pensaba y has regresado para servir a Athena, tal vez en otra ocasión tengamos oportunidad de conversar al respecto…_

 _El ariano lanzó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás por la impresión y detuvo momentáneamente sus pasos, no así el virgo quien siguió su camino con naturalidad, sin molestarse a voltear para ver si su compañero los seguía._

…O…

" _Ocasión que jamás llegó…"_

Shaka recordaba la primera vez que le había dirigido la palabra a Mu mientras veía hacia fuera de la ventana, su cabeza descansaba sobre la palma de su mano y su codo estaba apoyado sobre el borde, por lo que cuando el tren dio un brinco al cambiar de vía lo hizo saltar bruscamente regresándolo a la realidad gracias al golpe que se dio con el techo.

Mientras se sobaba la cabeza agradeció que Mu, quien estaba de frente suyo, se encontrara profundamente dormido y no hubiera visto el bochornoso incidente. Se dio el lujo de contemplarlo así por unos momentos, la tarde comenzaba a morir y la tenue luz que se colaba por la ventana iluminaba sutilmente el rostro del ariano, quien mantenía una expresión de paz a pesar de tener la boca entre abierta y un fino hilo de saliva escurriendo por su mentón.

-Por Buda...-Musitó el hindú, sintiéndose patético por observar a su compañero con tanto detenimiento. Lo que en cualquiera le hubiera provocado asco, en Mu lo encontraba adorable ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Por qué estaba de pronto tan fascinado por alguien que tenia tantos años de conocer?

" _Tus motivos, Shaka…"_

Ese pensamiento le cruzó por la mente de nuevo al caer en cuenta de que realmente estaba viajando hacia Turquía sobre un tren, como una persona común y no como el semidiós que era, pasando hambre y algo de frío por la innecesariamente helada refrigeración del vagón.

Shaka era un hombre de lógica, reflexivo y observador así que hizo uso de esas facultades para hacerse una introspección, aprovechando que el ambiente era propicio para ello. Cerró sus ojos y trajo a su mente la imagen de Mu: su cálida voz, su mirada tranquila, la sonrisa dulce que parecía acompañarlo hasta en los peores momentos, el sutil olor a incienso floral que desprendía al andar…

Debía reconocer que todo aquello había llamado su atención de inmediato cuando conoció al aries, no en el sentido romántico de la palabra, sino como lo haría una naranja entre un montón de manzanas, pues precisamente el lemuriano le parecía abismalmente distinto al resto de sus compañeros dorados. Aún dentro de su escasa convivencia con él pudo notar que se trataba de una persona gentil, centrada, sabia e inteligente, capaz de tomar buenas decisiones en situaciones difíciles, al grado que de los caballeros restantes el antiguo maestro lo eligió, incluso por sobre de él, para guiarlos en la guerra santa.

Si, él conocía desde hacia tiempo esas cualidades en su compañero de armas y siempre lo había respetado por ello, pero, de algún modo, había algo distinto…

¿Sería lo gentil que fue cuando curó sus manos sin que siquiera se lo pidiese?

¿Su humildad al despojarse de su cosmos voluntariamente?

¿O acaso el motivo tan acertado que tuvo para convencerlo de hacer lo mismo…?

Era tan obvio…Mu no era para nada distinto, el que lo veía distinto, era él.

Y quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo atrás…

-" _Mierda…"-_ Abrió los ojos y giró la vista nuevamente a la ventana, observando como el sol descendía, brindándole con ello una hermosa coloración dorada al mar que se encontraba a lo lejos; pensó que de no ser por Mu, se hubiera privado de ver un paisaje tan encantador y le resultó curioso que, nuevamente, se encontraba pensando en el lemuriano, como si cualquier cosa fuera buena para recordarle.

-" _Mis motivos…"-_ Sonrió con sorna, volteando a ver al ariano de reojo, quien tenía la piel erizada y se había envuelto a sí mismo con sus brazos pues el sol ya no lo calentaba más.

 _-"Mis motivos tienen frío…"_

Shaka metió la mano en su morral, hurgando desordenadamente en su interior hasta sacar una tela bastante extensa color hueso, colocándola después sobre el tibetano para cobijarle.-Para haber vivido en Jamir eres bastante friolento…-Le reprochó, quizá en un intento por mantener su temple ya que la mano comenzó a temblarle por contener las imperiosas ganas de retirar unos cabellos que cubrían el rostro del ariano, excusa vaga para tocarle...

Respiró hondo, hastiado por todas esas nuevas sensaciones tan absurdas. El se pensaba más allá de todo esto… ¿Qué concepto tendría su maestro de él ahora?

Decidió mejor regresar a su lugar del vagón antes de que cometiera una estupidez. Se acostó para intentar conciliar el sueño; amanecerían en Turquía y algo dentro de sí le decía que el siguiente iba a ser un día muy largo.

…O…

-Shaka…Shaka…

El virgo se giró al lado contrario, frunciendo el ceño y manoteando erráticamente para retirar la mano de Mu, que estaba sobre su hombro moviéndolo con suavidad para que despertase.

-Shaka no seas infantil, despierta…-Dijo Mu con una leve risilla, sin sospechar que el pobre rubio no había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche y hacia apenas 40 minutos que se había dormido.

Sin más remedio, Shaka abrió lentamente los parpados, luchando por mantenerlos abiertos y alcanzando a ver, no muy nítidamente, a su compañero de viaje quien le sonreía ampliamente mientras lo veía con los ojos entre cerrados, burlándose silenciosamente de él por haberse quedado dormido.

El hindú se sentó mientras su vista se adaptaba a la luz y comenzó a pasear sus manos por los dorados cabellos para desenredarlos, intentando después ahogar un bostezo para no tener que cesar su labor de peinarse, ya que súbitamente se sentía avergonzado de verse desaliñado delante de Mu…

" _Qué cosa más tonta…"_

Aunque para ser justos, él se sentía ahora como un completo tonto.

Llevaba ya un rato peinándose mecánicamente y con la vista perdida, ahogándose en la mísera sensación de saberse enamorado del aries, cuando notó que su adorado tormento se había quedado parado viendo hacia fuera de la ventana fijamente. Shaka se detuvo y se levantó colocándose detrás del lemuriano para observar que había captado tanto su atención, sin encontrar nada realmente interesante.

-Eso…eso que se ve a lo lejos…-Murmuró el tibetano con tanta pena que incluso se sintió ruborizarse un poco.- ¿…es el mar?

-Si, en Turquía tengo entendido que hay playas…

-Es hermoso…-Soltó en un susurro, interrumpiendo al virgo.-Más de lo que los libros describen…

Shaka abrió los ojos como platos mientras que el lemuriano seguía frente de él mirando al océano con fascinación, no podía creerlo, algo tan sencillo y Mu no lo conocía…

Shaka entendió entonces el porqué de la insistencia del tibetano en ir por tierra, dejando lo del cosmos muy de lado. El no fue a misiones como ellos, no conoció el mundo más que a través de la lectura; de Jamir se fue al santuario y del santuario a las batallas…

-Toma tus cosas, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí...-Dijo el rubio en tono autoritario, mientras él mismo colectaba sus pertenencias. Mu se giró hacia Shaka viéndolo confundido y un tanto molesto por el tono que uso, pero lo olvido de inmediato cuando este le dedicó una leve sonrisa y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo.-…iremos a que conozcas el mar.

…O…

Las miradas inquisitivas de los lugareños incomodaban levemente al aries, pues notaba que curiosamente se posaban solamente en él, volteaba con disimulo de derecha a izquierda observando en los ojos de hombres y mujeres reprobación.

-Shaka…-Le dijo por lo bajo-Algo no anda bien…

-Lo sé.-Le replicó del mismo modo, sin voltear a verle.-La gente no ha dejado de mirarte desde que salimos de la estación.-Sus puños se crisparon levemente, sintiendo una súbita descarga de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, pues desde que notó la situación se estaba preparando mentalmente para tomar al tibetano del brazo y salir corriendo si era necesario.

-Debemos poner mucha atención en nuestros alrededores. Me pregunto ¿por qué será que les incomoda tanto mi presencia?-Mu intentó ocultar el rostro bajando la mirada y colocándose sus cabellos como una especie de velo a los costados de su cara, pensando que quizá jamás habían visto a un lemuriano, pues en realidad hasta donde él sabía no eran muchos, y que por ello su peculiar aspecto llamaba su atención.

En eso un imponente hombre se les paró al frente, impidiéndoles el paso. Shaka instintivamente se colocó delante de Mu, a lo que el lemuriano se le quedo viendo fijo y con los ojos entre cerrados a su nuca, esperando que sintiera su mirada atravesarle por la molestia que le ocasionó su gesto.

" _¿Qué se cree Shaka? Yo puedo cuidarme solo perfectamente…"_

-¿Qué se le ofrece?-Preguntó el virgo, aunque su tono de voz denotaba que más que una pregunta se trataba de una demanda.

-Esta es una aldea tradicional jóvenes, aun que sean turistas, las mujeres…-Volteó a ver a Mu con desdén, quien se sobresaltó por la mirada que le dedicó aquel hombre- …deben llevar el cabello recogido bajo un velo que cubra también su cuello y hombros…

Shaka tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una carcajada, mientras que Mu abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron, colorado hasta las orejas.

-Disculpe, yo no…-Comenzó a balbucear, intentando explicarse.

-Por supuesto...-Interrumpió Shaka al ariano, mirándolo con picardía.-…lo resolveremos de inmediato, no se preocupe…

El hombre les lanzó una última mirada amenazante antes de darse la media vuelta y marcharse por donde vino.

Mu lamentó que no pudieran reencarnar pues matar a Shaka una sola vez no le parecía suficiente castigo.

-Shaka…-El lemuriano se veía sereno, pero el virgo notó inmediatamente que estaba apretando los puños-Me harías el gran favor de explicarme que fue…

-No tenia caso-le cortó el virgo.-Si todos se te quedaban viendo porque piensan que eres…-Respiró hondo para contener la risa-…una mujer, no podrás ir por el pueblo explicándole a todos que están equivocados…lo mejor es que te cubras.

El ariano soltó un bufido de exasperación, sintiéndose terriblemente humillado, aun que no era la primera vez que le pasaba…pero eso ni de broma pensaba decírselo al rubio. Resignado, tomó la prenda que Shaka le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento para cubrirse y así lo hizo, con una notable cara de enojo.

-Ni toda esa tela es capaz de ocultar lo molesto que estas ahora.-Se burló Shaka.

-Ni una palabra de esto a nadie, Shaka…-Mu estaba hablando muy enserio, pero no por ello al virgo le resultaba menos gracioso.

-Ojalá tuviera alguien a quien contárselo…-Se lamentó el rubio, recibiendo un infantil tirón en el cabello como respuesta.

…O…

Mu retiró rápidamente la punta de sus dedos al tocar el agua fría del mar y cuando notó que esta iba a alcanzarle por consecuencia de las olas, caminó de espaldas en dirección contraria tan apresuradamente que tropezó, cayendo de sentón en la arena...

Después de que el lemuriano se quedara cerca de diez minutos viendo el mar sin decir una palabra, finalmente se había decidido a tocarlo, Shaka encontró esto demasiado desesperante pero lo comprendía, probablemente el tuvo la misma reacción cuando niño su primera vez.

El virgo no pudo evitar reír un poco por la caída de su compañero, levantándose después de su lugar y ofreciéndole una mano, Mu la tomó levemente sonrojado tanto por el gesto como por su caída y cuando se puso de pie, sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que dio un respingo y un torpe paso hacia atrás para poner distancia.

Miró al virgo entre extrañado y aterrado, pues aunque ya estaba de pie no lo soltaba. Shaka sonrió de lado, cosa que a Mu de inmediato le alteró los nervios pues sospechaba cuáles eran sus intenciones; clavó los pies en la arena pero fue inútil, aun así el hindú lo comenzó a arrastrar de la mano en dirección al mar mientras el forcejeaba inútilmente para soltarse.

-¡SHAKA! ¡SHAKA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!-Le gritaba el lemuriano mientras iba dejando sendos surcos con sus talones en la arena, intentando sin éxito evitar que Shaka lo siguiera arrastrando.

-No llegamos tan lejos para que no te metas al agua…-Le contestó el rubio, ignorando sus suplicas y metiéndose junto con él. Esto inevitablemente le recordó al río Ganges en el cual se sumergía regularmente durante su infancia, ya que la primera vez que lo hizo también había sido contra su voluntad.

-¡Esta helada!-Exclamó Mu al sentir su cuerpo estremecerse a medida que el frío del mar abrazaba su piel, tenía el agua hasta las rodillas y las ropas mojadas al igual que Shaka, quien le tomó por ambas manos para que ni siquiera se le ocurriese escapar.

-No creo que más que Jamir, Mu...-Le dijo Shaka mirándolo con picardía.

-Ya puedes soltarme.-Aseveró el ariano, con la vista apuntando hacia todo menos quien le sujetaba tan firmemente.-No me escaparé, lo prometo.

Shaka lo vio con sospecha, pero finalmente le soltó. En cuanto lo hizo el tibetano metió la mano al agua para después salpicarle la cara al hindú, quien a duras penas evitó que el agua salada le cayera en los ojos.

-Esto es por meterme a la fuerza…-Le dijo entre sonriendo, mas mirándolo retadoramente a la par que volvía a meter la mano, arrojándole aún más agua.

-Y esto por lo que pasó en el pueblo…

A esas alturas Shaka estaba totalmente empapado, el cabello sobre su cara no impedía que viera al tibetano de tal manera como si con ello pudiese hacer que se lo tragara el mar, cosa que a cualquiera le hubiera helado la sangre, mas no era ese el caso de Mu, quien le sostuvo la mirada dándole a entender que estaba preparado para su réplica. Aunque, para su desconcierto, el semblante del rubio se suavizó de pronto, mas seguía manteniendo la mirada altiva.

-En alguno de tus libros debiste haber aprendido que el agua del mar era salada… ¿Quieres que te enseñe?

El lemuriano arqueó una "ceja" aun viéndolo a los ojos y sin decir palabra, no entendiendo si era una amenaza o pregunta genuina, sospechando que era lo primero.

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

Cuando el tibetano estaba a punto de cubrirse el rostro, sintió la mano de Shaka posarse sobre su nuca y antes de que pudiera reaccionar este ultimo lo jaló hacia él, besándolo en los labios.

El tibetano sintió que los ojos se le saldrían de sus orbitas mientras Shaka, de manera un tanto torpe al principio, tomaba posesión de su boca ¿Era acaso que lo había hecho tragar agua de mar en verdad y estaba alucinando? ¿O era cierto que Shaka, el semidiós, el hombre que jamás creyó pudiera fijarse en él, ahora tenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras le sostenía con su mano la nuca tan delicadamente?

No podía ser.

Aun que para Shaka tan solo habían cruzado un par de palabras, no se imaginaba que para Mu eso había bastado para captar su interés. Sin quererlo, el virgo se había convertido en una especie de amor platónico para el aries, quien encontró en su misticismo, noble corazón, inteligencia y porte fascinación inmediata.

El tibetano al principio no lo comprendía y le costó algo de trabajo entender sus sentimientos, darles forma y nombre, hasta que, aterrado, comprendió que se había enamorado del caballero de virgo, nada menos que del hombre más cercano a Dios. En ese momento a su corazón lo invadió una profunda melancolía, el amor era algo negado para los caballeros de Athena, y aunque no fuese así, había osado fijarse en el ser mas inalcanzable posible, un aspirante a la iluminación, despojado de todo apego a lo mundano, incluyendo en ello, las relaciones humanas.

Qué cosa más tonta de hacer, enamorarse de un hombre como Shaka…y sin motivo aparente, ya que para este último el tibetano parecía no existir.

Pensamientos que con este beso le estaban quedando muy claros, no podían estar más alejados de la realidad...

Shaka rompió el beso, mirando a Mu tan fríamente que este siguió con la duda de si aquello había pasado en verdad.

-Esto es por turbarme, por confundirme, porque gracias a este maldito viaje no he logrado que mi mente deje de pensar en ti…

Era sin duda una declaración de amor, disfrazada de reclamo, lo cual hizo que Mu sintiera suma ternura por ver al estoico Shaka perder la compostura por algo tan sencillo como estar enamorado.

-¿Sabes?-Le interrumpió, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, quien volteó a verlos uno a uno, confundido.-El agua salada, no estoy seguro de que me quedara muy claro…

Shaka primero lo miró con una ceja alzada, mas cuando los labios de Mu conectaron nuevamente con los suyos lo entendió. El beso del aries fue más bien tímido, breve…un sutil roce que al terminar dejó una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Shaka.

-Puedo explicártelo las veces que sea necesario…-Murmuró a escasos centímetros de su boca, ocasionando una sonrisa por parte del lemuriano quien rió un poco por la pena.

De todas las cosas posibles que pensó pasarían en este viaje, que Shaka se enamorara de él le parecía la más improbable, pero a la vez la más afortunada.

Shaka entrelazó sus dedos con los de Mu, mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos. El peli lavanda pensó que aquellos irises azules eran aun más bellos y magníficos que el inmenso océano que estaba a su alrededor y que al contemplarlos, perdía toda noción del tiempo y de sí mismo.

-Mu…-Rompió el virgo el hermoso letargo que habían construido, tomando la otra mano del aries imitando a la contraria, ocasionando una leve y dulce sonrisa en el objeto de su amor.

-Cuando comenzamos este viaje, ilusamente creí que mi destino era la India.-Entre sonrió el hindú.-¿Quien iba a pensar que en realidad este había bajado las escaleras del santuario junto a mi...?

El ariano abrió los ojos tanto como sus parpados se lo permitieron, sintiéndose conmovido y avergonzado hasta la médula por tan bellas palabras.

-Ahora siento que no importa a donde me dirija, ya sea a la India, Nepal...cualquier país sobre el samsara...siempre que te tenga conmigo, estaré en donde pertenezco.

Una sonrisa, miradas que parecieron conectarse por mucho y a la vez por tan poco tiempo...aun que no usaran su cosmos para leerse las mentes, sabían perfectamente lo que el otro pensaba en ese momento, podían verlo en sus ojos...

 _"Y aunque sea esta nuestra última vida, y nuestras almas sean selladas por la eternidad, no maldigo ni me arrepiento de mi estrella, pues de no haber sido ese mi destino quizá no hubiera tenido la dicha de encontrarte...Y tan solo por ese hecho, mi pecado está justificado"_

 **¿Fin?**

Dejo esto abierto a su criterio, podría continuar esta historia hasta que lleguen a la India, en realidad tengo muchas ideas, tenia incluso una trama como de misterio involucrada dentro del viaje que tenía que ver con el origen de Mu, pero también puedo dejarla hasta aquí para que no se extienda más u.u Si alguien quiere que la continúe puede decírmelo en los reviews, sino, me parece que este final es bastante decente jeje.

Agradezco nuevamente a todos por leer n.n les envio saludos y espero verlos en futuros proyectos :D

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Jabed**

¡Hola! Siendo sincera, me preocupaste jajaja se me hacia súper raro que no contestaras nada y yo "¿Oh Dios le pasaría algo?" D: jajajaj disculpa mi exageración me da mucho gusto que tan solo estuvieras de vacaciones y todo este bien contigo :P y mas gusto encontrarnos aquí nuevamente y que el Saga x Mu haya sido de tu agrado n.n Eres un solecillo por dejarme todos esos amables reviews en verdad te lo agradezco 3 Ahora uno por uno lolz.

A mí tampoco me gusta el Saga x Shaka, sin embargo hice lo que pude muchas gracias n.n Shaka en las 12 casas *suspira de amor* era tan soberbio que lo amaba, si eso tiene sentido lol

Si pobres gemelitos trastornados u.u pero al final dejaron todo de lado y le dieron rienda suelta a su loco y enfermizo amor :v

A todo mundo parece olvidársele que antes que nada Mu es un caballero dorado, y de los mas poderosos me atrevo a decir, se extendió demasiado porque pues, ya sabes, asi soy yo siempre rompiendo mis promesas ;o; pero me alegra que te haya gustado :D

Sii son unas ternuritas, pero pues lastima de Saga...

AMO que Saga y Shaka se peleen jajajaja no sé porque xD supongo que gracias a eso puedo sacar la parte cínica de Shaka la cual amo, y si, cuando lo escribia yo misma sufria porque pues pobrecitos, en realidad es la razón por la que yo no entiendo el ship ¿Cómo Mu se va a enamorar de Saga después de todo lo que hizo XD? Osea, a el lo afecto tan directamente al grado de matar a su casi padre, tuvo que irse del santuario, osea… pero bueno, no es como que el Shaka x Mu tenga mucho sentido jeje. Y gracias :D

Listillo desde chiquillo jajajajaa y si, Shaka siempre estuvo al pendiente de Mu a su manera. Saga mejor se alejo de el antes de que en verdad lo matara, precisamente porque en verdad lo quería y si, Mu se dio cuenta pero hizo caso omiso a las advertencias (por eso se deseperó Shaka) y aun después de lo que paso, el seguía dispuesto a ayudar a Saga pues realmente era importante para el T^T lloremos todos. Concuerdo contigo, Mu no es ninguna damisela en desgracia u.u! el puede cuidarse solo perfectamente. No tienes nada que agradecer :D en verdad me da mucho gusto que fuera de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo :D.


	9. Shaka x Mu parte III

Notas de Autora:

Hola a todos! gracias a sus amables comentarios he decidido continuar esta historia :) agradezco infinitamente su interés ;o; Este capítulo será muy breve ya que es solo para hacer acto de presencia con ustedes pero marcará más o menos el rumbo que tomará todo esto espero y sea de su agrado n.n

kisses o3o

…O…

La noche fría que caracteriza a los desiertos le hizo buscar el calor de su lemuriano, quien se encontraba recostado junto a él, envuelto completamente en la tela y enroscado en posición fetal.

Shaka suspiró, era la tercera vez en la noche que Mu lo descobijaba, despertándolo. La primera vez hizo su mayor esfuerzo por retirarle un trozo de cobija delicadamente, la segunda no lo podía creer e incluso rió un poco, pero tres veces…

Tiró de la cobija, mirando a Mu con un tinte de molestia e incredulidad pues el lemuriano afianzó su agarre al trozo de tela como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Shaka, necio como era, continuó luchando contra un dormido Mu por no morir de frio esa noche, la cual habían decidido pasarla "Romántica y pobremente" en la playa…pero lo único que consiguió fue que el tibetano se girara retirándole el mísero trozo que había logrado arrebatarle.

Soltó otro suspiro de enfado y se acurrucó a sus espaldas, pegándose lo más que pudo a él para que le brindara algo de calor.

-Ya mañana me las pagarás…-Le susurró al oído mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo y hundía su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, provocando que Mu soltara un quejido por la extraña e incómoda sensación de la fría piel de Shaka contra la suya.

El virgo sonrió; de pronto pasó por su mente que hacía apenas unas horas se habían confesado sus sentimientos y sin embargo, tener al lemuriano así, tan íntimamente sujeto a su cuerpo, le parecía cosa de años…

Le hizo pensar en otras vidas, en reencarnaciones, en el destino, en el aura…y con aquellas divagaciones terminó por quedarse dormido, por tercera vez en esa noche.

…O…

Cuando Mu abrió los ojos y pudo notar que Shaka lo tenía fuertemente abrazado a él (mas por frio que por amor, cabe señalar) se sonrojó intensamente y comenzó a removerse un poco para soltarse del firme agarre, logrando con esto que el rubio despertara también.

-Mu ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó con voz ronca y los ojos entre cerrados por el incandescente sol que si apenas se asomaba.

El tibetano cesó de moverse, girando su rostro lo más que pudo para encontrarse con los ojos de Shaka. Para él era tan obvio, quería soltarse a como diera lugar, sin embargo al ver a su hindú a los ojos, ese pensamiento le pareció ridículo por lo que suavizo su mirada y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Nada, no sucede nada.-Respondió en un susurro.-Es solo que, no me acostumbro a la idea aun…

-Oh…-Shaka aflojó su agarre, sintiéndose algo tonto por, a su ver, precipitar las cosas. Mu notó esto, lo cual para nada era su intención, si bien el tibetano era algo reservado no por ello despreciaba en lo mas mínimo las muestras de afecto que Shaka tenía para con él, así que lo rodeó por debajo de sus brazos con delicadeza hundiendo el rostro en el pecho del semidiós, quien lo miró contrariado, por lo que se apresuró a explicarse.

-Shaka, no me mal entiendas, que aun no me acostumbre no quiere decir que me desagrade…-Hizo una breve pausa, sintiendo que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta mientras la sangre se revoloteaba en sus mejillas.-…Tú sabes…el tenerte cerca.-Sonrió con timidez, cosa que provocó también una leve sonrisa en su rubio, quien afianzó su abrazo colocando su barbilla sobre la cabeza del ariano y cerrando los ojos, atesorando ese dulce momento. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando…

-¡ACHU!

Mu a duras penas puro desviar la cabeza para que no le estornudara encima.

-¿Salud…?-Balbuceó incrédulo. Levantó la mirada, viendo al virgo con detenimiento…no se veía muy bien.

-Shaka, ¿Estas…?

El rubio le soltó, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al peli lavanda, estornudando otras tres veces más ante la mirada de un muy preocupado Mu.

-Esto no está bien…tengo un mal presentimiento.-Susurró el oji azul mientras frotaba vigorosamente su nariz con el dedo índice, dándole la espalda al oji verde.-" _Si bien es cierto que tuve frio la mayoría de la noche, aun así_ …"

La suave mano de Mu sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, giró el rostro hacia él, encontrando inmediatamente angustia reflejada en sus esmeraldas, pues el tibetano no era ningún tonto y tenía el mismo mal presentimiento.

El rubio se volteó para quedar de frente a Mu, tomándole la mano para retirarla de su hombro con suavidad mientras lo veía directo a los ojos.

-Shaka…-Murmuró el aries mientras envolvía la mano del virgo en la suya, volteó a verlo con ojos piadosos, adivinando que haría caso omiso a sus síntomas.

-Aún hay mucho que andar…-Dijo el semidiós para restarle importancia al asunto y comenzó a acomodar todo para irse, confirmando así las sospechas del lemuriano.

-Shaka, no tienes por qué hacerte el fuerte, yo…

-Estoy bien.-Le cortó el hindú con una media sonrisa, queriendo con ello no sonar tan abrupto, pero aun así Mu meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en desaprobación. Era más que obvio que Shaka no se sentía del todo bien, pero Mu en su sensatez sabía que si algo caracterizaba a su ahora pareja era el orgullo, así que no tenia caso tratar con él, solo le quedaba vigilarlo de cerca y estar atento por si llegase a empeorar. Por alguna razón, aun que entendía a Shaka, no pudo evitar molestarse con él…

-Tú sabrás.-Le dijo el lemuriano secamente, adelantándole el paso y dejando tras de sí a un sorprendido Shaka, quien sintió un tirón incomodo en el estomago por lo que al parecer era su primera diferencia.

Fue una revelación para ambos que, de un momento a otro, la cosa más dulce puede volverse también la más amarga.

…O…

Mu seguía cubriendo su cabeza y hombros, notando que la gente había cesado de mirarle tal como lo había dicho Shaka, suspiró pues suponía que esa tela seria su compañera fiel hasta que pisaran la India.

-Es el ultimo miércoles del año muchachos, no querrán perderse las festividades.-Les sonrió un mercader a la par que les extendía un díptico con información de la ciudad, adivinando por su aspecto que eran turistas.

Mu le sonrió al mercader mientras tomaba el díptico, quien le devolvió la sonrisa con un tinte de coquetería, lo cual hizo que diera un respingo y Shaka le lanzara una mirada asesina al susodicho.

-Gracias por la información.-Dijo el tibetano aun un tanto descolocado, caminando después a paso apresurado lejos del mercader. Se giró unos momentos después al notar que Shaka se había quedado muy atrás, hacia un par de horas que el lemuriano sentía los pasos de su hindú más lentos y torpes, pero no pensaba decirle nada al respecto, haya él…

Desde que se marcharon de Turquía hasta que habían llegado a Irán no se habían dirigido la palabra. Ambos eran muy callados, pero sabían que este era otro tipo de silencio: era incomodo, era abrumador… un silencio que los forzaba a verse de reojo solo para confirmar que el otro seguía ahí, sin embargo ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para iniciar la conversación…

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaka para voltear, quien al observar continuamente en su lemuriano ese semblante tan serio y que ni siquiera girara el rostro por sentir su mirada no pudo soportarlo más, por lo que, inteligente como era, decidió romper el silencio con disimulo.

-Ya no tenemos dinero.-Dijo de pronto, con la mirada al frente como si el tumulto de gente delante de ellos y los distintos puestos ambulantes fueran de su interés.-Las ultimas monedas las gastamos en el pasaje hasta aquí…

Sus predicciones no habían fallado, era apenas miércoles y ya no tenían un centavo, pues habían pagado dos pasajes que no había contemplado en su "presupuesto".

-Trabajaremos.-Resolvió el aries, igual sin ver al rubio sino al paisaje a su alrededor.

Shaka buscó su mirada, intrigado.- ¡¿En dónde?!-Preguntó, su tono de voz fue un tanto alto sin quererlo, pues realmente pensaba que su situación actual era muy mala.- ¿Quién nos contrataría? No tenemos ningún tipo de experiencia y…

Se quedo hablando solo, ya que Mu caminó hacia delante, ignorándolo.

Shaka al principio frunció el ceño, se estaba cansando de la indiferencia de Mu hacia él, no lo recordaba tan visceral…poco sabían ambos caballeros que la percepción de una persona común y una enamorada son abismalmente distintas y el hecho de Shaka elevara la voz no ayudo en nada al enojo que de por si el normalmente dulce y sereno Mu de aries ya tenía…

El virgo lo siguió con la mirada hasta ver que entro a un local, se decidió a seguirlo pero cuando tomó la perilla de la puerta para entrar se topó de frente con el oji verde que ya iba de salida, este ultimo lo miró de abajo hacia arriba, deteniéndose en los intensos zafiros.-Voy a preguntarte esto una sola vez, y quiero que me contestes con sinceridad…-Shaka endureció el rostro, la frialdad que podía tener el ariano cuando se lo proponía le causó sorpresa.-… ¿Cómo te sientes? Y no quiero la respuesta ensayada de la mañana, te pido que por respeto a mi inteligencia, me digas la verdad…

Shaka sonrió de lado, algo dentro de sí se encendió como el fuego al ver a Mu tan firme y decidido. Contuvo las arrebatadoras ganas de robarle un beso ahí mismo previendo que a como se encontraba su pareja era capaz de soltarle un golpe, y con suavidad le dijo.-La verdad es, que hace ya un par de horas que me duelen los músculos y huesos, pero como siento que tengo la situación bajo control no le veía caso en decírtelo…

Mu terminó de salir del local, poniéndose a un costado de la puerta para no seguir estorbando el paso y toco su frente.

-Tienes fiebre…mucha.-Los ojos de Mu bailaron de un lado a otro mientras veía a Shaka con intensidad, se estaba abrumando…normalmente él era perfectamente capaz de manejar sus emociones, pero jamás en toda su vida había sentido tal preocupación por un mal presentimiento, ni siquiera aquellas veces que estuvo en peligro la vida de Athena…

-No puedo dejarte así.-Declaró cerrando los ojos con resignación. No quería hacerlo, pero mucho menos quería que Shaka empeorara.-Estoy casi seguro de saber lo que tienes y si no actuó ya…-Tomó aire, la sola idea le causaba un hondo dolor.-…puede que no se pueda hacer nada después.

Shaka lo miró contrariado, entendiendo a que se refería.-No quisiera ser el culpable de que traiciones tus convicciones, Mu…-Le sonrió.-Este tipo de cosas pasan todo el tiempo, personas que viajan, adquieren enfermedades y finalmente…

-No te atrevas...-Le cortó el lemuriano, aun que su tono de voz fue el usual, el enojo en su mirada era evidente.-Ninguna de mis ideas, ni una sola…-Crispó los puños.-...vale más que tu vida ¿Es tan difícil de entender que yo…?

Mu no pudo seguir hablando, la voz se le quebraba a cada palabra que intentaba pronunciar. Si bien su intención en un principio era despojarse de su cosmos y él rara vez, si no es que nunca, se retractaba de sus decisiones, esta vez nada de eso le importaba, hoy en día sus prioridades tenían una cabecilla rubia muy terca.

-Acompáñame…-Le dijo a Shaka mientras caminaba en dirección a un callejón al costado del establecimiento, el oji azul obedeció dócilmente por comprensión a los sentimientos de su lemuriano y no pudo evitar sentir algo tibio en su interior por la sola idea de que Mu se preocupara a este grado por su bienestar.

Una vez que Mu se aseguró de que nadie podía verlos, tomó el brazo izquierdo de shaka y comenzó a levantar la manga de su camisa ante la mirada inquisitiva del mencionado.

-Solo quiero confirmar algo...-Le dijo el Aries mientras veía su brazo con detenimiento.-Hace dias note que te estas rascando esta parte, tanto que incluso ya lo haces sin darte cuenta...-Shaka arqueó una ceja, dandose cuenta de que ambos habían llegado a la misma resolución.

-La malaria es endémica de esta zona...-Murmuró Mu, volviendo a cubrirle el brazo.-Y tu lo sabes...-Lo fulminó con la mirada, a lo que Shaka ni se inmutó.-Aún tratándose de ti, querido Shaka, esto no deja de ser una enfermedad mortal...

Shaka no se atrevía a decir nada, si Mu estuviera pasando por lo mismo el reaccionaria igual o mucho peor, pero tampoco pensaba disculparse por su comportamiento.

El lemuriano le colocó de pronto su mano con suavidad en el pecho.-¿Listo?-Shaka asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo inmediatamente despues el cálido cosmos de Mu recorrer su torrente sanguíneo, eliminando con ello los parásitos infiltrados en su sistema.

Una vez terminada su labor, Mu suspiro casi de forma inaudible al pensar en que habia traicionado sus principios, clavo la vista al suelo pues conocia la transparencia de sus ojos y no queria que su rubio notara su pesar y se sintiera de algun modo culpable, mas Shaka tenía una capacidad sobrehumana de entender los sentimientos de los demás, por lo que no dudo un momento en rodear a su lemuriano por los hombros, mirandolo con una ternura que pocas veces manifestaba y poniéndolo con ello sumamente nervioso y apenado.

-Hace un momento preguntaste si te entendía... y por supuesto que lo hago, querido Mu. Y precisamente por que yo me siento igual no quería que supieras mi condición...-Mu arqueó una "ceja" no muy seguro de si estaba entendiendo bien lo que Shaka intentaba decirle.-Tu querías que vivieramos como humanos ordinarios y estas son las cosas que la gente común padece día a día, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que renunciarias a tu ideal si te lo comunicaba y yo no quería eso, te respeto demasiado como para...

El lemuriano lo callo con un beso, incapaz de permanecer inmutable a las palabras del hindu, que lo habian conmovido hasta el alma. Se abrazo fuertemente de él, acechado por la insoportable idea de que estuvo a punto de perderlo.

-Perdóname Shaka, perdóname...-Murmuraba a la par que le besaba repetidamente con suma ternura. El rubio no entendía porque se estaba disculpando y tan solo correspondía sus besos, confundido.-Buscaba tu comprensión pero fui incapaz de entender tus verdaderos sentimientos, me comporte como un idiota contigo...-El peli lila ceso los besos, riendo un poco despues al caer en cuenta de sus atipicas actitudes.-Dioses... ¿Que me sucede?-Dijo por lo bajo.

-Bueno, ambos actuamos como unos idiotas.-Dijo el oji azul con una sonrisa socarrona.-Pero...

El sonido de varios objetos cayendo al suelo los hizo girar el rostro a ambos, encontrándose con la mirada de un hombre que acababa de salir por la puerta lateral del local al que Mu entro. Era un hombre de edad avanzada, probablemente rondando los 70 años, el cual se les quedo viendo largamente para finalmente murmurar casi de manera incosciente.-Eres...un lemuriano, imposible...

Con la confusión Mu no había notado que la tela que lo cubría había resbalado de su cabeza, dejándo al descubierto tanto su largo cabello como sus tikas, las cuales hasta este momento no había sentido necesarias ocultar.

-Muchacho...-Continuó aquel hombre.-Este no es un lugar seguro para ti...

Shaka lo miró friamente.-¿Esta amenazandonos acaso?

El viejo le sonrio.-Tú acento...eres de la India ¿No es así? Tu corres aun mas peligro aqui.-Shaka lo vio con una ceja alzada, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar algo el viejo continuó.- Son una dupla curiosa, lemuriano e hindú...juntos después de todo lo que ocurrió entre sus razas...

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verse confundidos, a lo que el viejo soltó una carcajada.-¡Esto es de celebrarse! Acompañeme, después de todo, ahora trabajan para mi...-El hombre entro por la puerta lateral nuevamente, mientras Shaka volteaba a ver a Mu entre confundido y asombrado, el mencionado se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

-Bueno, querido Shaka, al parecer no fue tan difícil como pensabas después de todo...

 **Continuara...**

 **Contestando reviews:**

 **zukilove:**

a aaw gracias besos para ti también :3 pues aquí continuando esto, espero que su convivencia como pareja primeriza hasta ahora sea de tu agrado ;-) gracias por el apoyo n.n

 **Menna**

ok xD

 **Jabed**

jajajajajaja una excusa de Mu pues si en parte también xD yo también pienso que se burló de él y seguirá haciéndolo más ahora que es su novio e.e que bueno que te encanto el capítulo lloro por tu hermoso review. A lo que me refería con la guerra santa es precisamente a eso, Dohko le paso la batuta de contenerlos en lo que llegaba hades y el pobre hasta llora por la frustración ;o; gracias por apoyar a este fic y si Mu es un hermoso claro que perdono a Saga aunque en hades lo aventara bien feo al suelo jajajaja e.e saludos y gracias por el apoyo o3o

 **Spirtsjungfrau**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OK OK (se hace bolita) jajajajajajaja que bueno que te gusto al grado que quieres matarme (?) jajajaja espero este super cortó capitulo sacie tu sed de sangre D: jajajajaja no te creas gracias por tu apoyo y tu review me hizo reír mucho xD saludos linda.


	10. Shaka x Mu parte IV

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola estimados lectores, debido a que mi vida últimamente es un caos acaparada por mis actividades de persona normal y freaky (lol) voy a tratar de subir capítulos cortos (aun que en este francamente me excedí). Les pido paciencia y espero que no les incomode D: Esto debió a todas luces ser un fic aparte xD pero pues ni modo el daño está hecho u_u

Me estoy deteniendo DEMASIADO en plantear situaciones que todas las relaciones primerizas atraviesan, pues es un aspecto que a veces siento pasa desapercibido, me resulta gracioso como todos caemos en un "Nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y mágicamente somos una pareja estable" eso de ningún modo es cierto lol jajajaja lamento si esto les da algo de flojera xD no sé porque de pronto me dio por ser tan realista si esto es un mugre fic :v podría ser tan fantasiosa como se me diera la gana ¡vamos! los lemurianos ni existen jajaja (llora amargamente).

En fin, ya me callo. Espero y les guste :D les prometo que tengo un punto al cual llegar xD

…O…

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma…

Murmuraba el hindú a la par que Mu, tanto amable como burlonamente, ataba su mandil.

-Shaka de virgo, el más cercano a Dios, presunta reencarnación de Buda…-Seguía refunfuñando entre dientes, a lo que el aries hacia su mayor esfuerzo por no reírse. Movió la larga y desaliñada coleta que Shaka se había hecho a un lado para que dejara de entorpecer su trabajo y al ver que el rubio no se callaba soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-Basta ya de eso, Shaka… ¿o es acaso que tu condición nos llenará el estómago? -Terminó de atar el moño y lo giró por los hombros para que lo viera a la cara, regalándole una amplia y amable sonrisa. -Eres un mesero muy apuesto. -Le dijo con un tinte de burla, a lo que Shaka se sonrojó soberanamente e hizo una mueca de desagrado, dándose la media vuelta y caminando con la poca dignidad que sentía le quedaba en dirección contraria a su novio, quien rió por lo bajo con la infantil escena.

-Eres todo un caso, querido Shaka. -Susurró para sí con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras lo veía alejarse a pasos agigantados de él, después comenzó a subirse las mangas de la camisa y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le esperaban los trastes sucios.

 _Horas atrás…_

Mu se alejó de su rubio a toda prisa, entendía el sentir de Shaka pero contrario a él, en vez de exaltarse buscaría una solución, por lo que al divisar un oportuno letrero de "Se solicita personal" en un local cercano, no dudo un minuto en preguntar de que se trataba. En realidad, no le interesaba que tan malo fuera, después de todo ¿Qué podía ser más difícil, pesado o arriesgado que ser parte de la orden dorada de Athena? Decidido, entró buscando al solicitante, quien era una persona de considerable edad; Portaba un gesto amable, cabello largo que enmarcaba su afilado rostro con un flequillo tapándole justo por debajo de las cejas y un color de piel moreno claro, que hacía un bello contraste con sus ojos verde intenso.

 _\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo, caballero? -_ Preguntó suavemente.

Mu dio un respingo, alegrándose a sobremanera porque alguien en todo este viaje por fin notara que era un hombre, a pesar de sus vestimentas.

 _-Vengo por el anuncio de empleo…-_ Dijo dejando su sorpresa de lado.

El anciano esbozó una amplia sonrisa. - _¿En serio? ¿Y, qué experiencia tienes en restaurantes muchacho? -_ Volteó a ver al ariano de arriba abajo sin un ápice de disimulo, a lo que Mu se sintió inmediatamente intimidado al notar que sus aptitudes estaban siendo desde ese momento medidas.

 _-Pues…me he cocinado toda la vida ¿Eso cuenta? -_ Preguntó con una tímida sonrisa, algo de pena se podía notar en su voz.

 _-Como lo sospechaba, jamás has trabajado...-_ Le sonrió con sorna, arqueando una ceja junto con ello. - _Me lo dicen tus manos…_

 _-Se equivoca, señor. -_ Le interrumpió el aries. Era cosa atípica de él hacerlo con sus superiores, sin embargo, debía convencerlo de lo contrario a lo que diera lugar y cuanto antes. _-Desde los 5 años se me adiestró en el arte de la herrería, he reparado armaduras de distintos materiales desde entonces. La condición de mis manos no refleja la realidad de mis habilidades…_

 _\- ¿Debo creerte, joven forastero? -_ Fue su turno de interrumpir al peli lavanda _. -Aunque eso fuera cierto, darle trabajo a un extranjero como tú podría traerme serios problemas con las autoridades. Aunado a eso, no tienes experiencia laboral y sospecho que tampoco manera de comprobarme que tus palabras son ciertas…_

El lemuriano se mantuvo impávido ante su aseveración, aunque por dentro sentía angustia de pensar que se enfrentaría a la misma situación en cada lugar a donde fuese a pedir trabajo, además de que no solo debía conseguir uno para él, sino también para Shaka…

" _Shaka…"-_ Pensó con pesar, recordando su estado de salud que parecía empeorar a cada minuto, ¿Cómo podría trabajar así? Si necesitaba medicamento ¿Cómo iba a pagarlo? Ni siquiera tenía dinero para llevarlo al doctor…

No. No podía fallarle, ese empleo debía ser suyo, trabajaría dos turnos si era necesario…

 _-Señor, yo…de verdad necesito este empleo, hare lo que se requiera. ¡Aprenderé con rapidez cualquier labor que usted me encomiende! por favor…_

El anciano, cuyo rostro sereno y gentil se había mantenido a lo largo de su plática, se conmovió por la desesperación contenida que para él fue perceptible en cada palabra y gesto del aries. Como todo sabio, lo había estado probando todo el tiempo y Mu superó las expectativas con creces.

 _-De acuerdo. -_ Sonrió _. -El empleo es tuyo... ¿Cómo es que te llamas?_

 _-Mu. -_ Sonrió con entusiasmo _. -Me llamó Mu. Es un placer señor, en verdad se lo agradezco mucho. -_ Hizo una reverencia, conteniendo lo más posible su entusiasmo para no perder la seriedad ante su "jefe" quien tan solo lo vio divertido por ser tan formal para su corta edad.

El locatario no pudo evitar que el curioso nombre del joven le llamara la atención, su apariencia en si le parecía sospechosa, aun así, entendía dentro de su vasta experiencia y sabiduría, el porqué de las ropas. Pero el nombre, aun en estos tiempos modernos donde parecía que la gente se buscaba lo más atípico para llamar a sus hijos, le causaba ruido…

 _-Empezaré de inmediato si así lo requiere, tan solo debo reunirme con mi compañero que me espera afuera…-_ Dijo Mu, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

 _-Tráelo acá, probablemente tenga algo para el también…si cumple con el perfil, claro está. -_ Mantuvo la amable sonrisa.

 _-Si hay alguien calificado para hacer cualquier cosa...-_ Habló sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz _. -…ese seguramente es él. -_ El lemuriano sonrió dulcemente sin poder evitarlo; podía ser muy bueno en permanecer estoico ante la adversidad y pensar fríamente en situaciones difíciles, pero cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos por Shaka, era tan transparente como el agua. Esto de ningún modo paso desapercibido por el locatario, quien esbozó casi una imperceptible sonrisa de lado.

 _-Sin embargo…-_ El tono de voz de Mu disminuyó considerablemente a la par que clavaba la vista al suelo con pesar. - _Me temo que él ahora no se encuentra del todo bien…-_ Esto último fue apenas audible por el mayor, pues el tibetano había pensado más bien en voz alta.

El anciano de pronto se puso serio, gesto notado por el ariano. - _Anda por él entonces. -_ Le dijo con sequedad, a lo que Mu tan solo asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose a la entrada en búsqueda de su rubio.

Cual fuera su sorpresa que al abrir la puerta se toparía con él de frente…

… _O…_

-¿Tienes Sangak aún?-Preguntó una de las jóvenes que Shaka atendía, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y lo anotó en su block de escritura con rapidez.

-¡Eres zurdo!-Mencionó la joven con inusitado entusiasmo, a lo que el rubio arqueó una ceja y alzó la vista para verle.-Los zurdos me parecen sumamente interesantes...-Le dijo mientras recargaba ambos codos sobre la mesa y posaba su rostro por sobre sus manos, viéndolo a los ojos con una intensidad que Shaka tan solo había encontrado en los de Mu. Ese pensamiento lo puso inevitablemente nervioso, cosa que su rostro no pudo ocultar; el pobre aun no dominaba las expresiones de sus ojos abiertos.

-¡Lo siento!-Rió la joven por lo bajo.-Pensé en voz alta...-Dijo sonriéndole con notable coquetería.

El rubio dio un paso hacia atrás y sintió su corazón salírsele del pecho cuando escuchó un plato romperse a sus espaldas.

-¡Limpieza!-Gritaron desde la cocina, a lo que Shaka ni siquiera se molestó en disculparse con la joven y se alejó de ella a zancadas, entrando apresuradamente a donde el plato había caído. Una vez dentro, se puso de espaldas contra la pared, soltando un suspiro contenido y pasando una mano peinando sus mechones de cabello sueltos repetidamente.

…O…

 _1 hora antes…_

 _\- ¿Y tú eres…? –_ Dijo el anciano, mirando al virgo con los ojos entre cerrados y una media sonrisa.

- _Shaka. -_ Contestó el hindú, analizando a aquel hombre de manera disimulada, sin estar seguro de si confiaba en él o no por su simple primera impresión.

 _-Mi nombre es Salim, siéntense muchachos. -_ Les señalo dos sillas, mientras él mismo tomaba asiento frente a ellos, poniendo ambos codos sobre la mesa y recargando después su rostro en ambas palmas. - _Supongo que desean una explicación…_

Ambos se sentaron inmediatamente, afirmando con el gesto su interés. - _Dijo que corríamos peligro…-_ Comenzó Mu, quien era probablemente el más curioso de los dos pues la impresión que el hombre había manifestado al descubrir su raza le había dejado un sentimiento ambiguo, y si algo molestaba al ariano era la incertidumbre.

 _-Son viajeros, y por lo que puedo ver, unos vagamente informados de la situación de este país. -_ Aseveró _-Adivino que…-_ Volteó a ver a Shaka con algo de recelo, a lo que el virgo permaneció impávido, mas se puso inmediatamente en alerta _. -planean llegar a la India…_

Ninguno se sorprendió, eran conjeturas bastante evidentes después de conocer un poco sobre sus orígenes y necesidades. El anciano volteó a ver a Mu con ojos inquisitivos _. - ¿Por qué no se teletransportan allá? -_ El lemuriano comprendió con ello que ese hombre estaba más que informado sobre las cosas de las que su estirpe era capaz, por lo que no le vio caso a ocultarle la verdad _. -He decidido despojarme de mis poderes, señor._

 _\- ¡Cosa más boba! -_ Le sonrió. - _Pero no voy a juzgarte ni pretendo que cambies de parecer, joven Mu. Sin embargo, si has decidido ese camino, al menos intenta hacerlo menos escabroso._

En esta ocasión Mu no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante lo que parecía ser un regaño amable, lo cual a aquel hombre le causo gracia. - _No te preocupes, voy a ayudarte, después de todo…_

Lo que sucedió a continuación dejo a ambos caballeros sin aliento, aquel hombre llevó las delgadas y arrugadas manos a su frente, retirando el denso flequillo para descubrir que bajo de él no solo carecía de cejas, sino que en su lugar tenía unas tikas moradas, señal inequívoca de que era descendiente de la gente de Mu.

 _-…entre nosotros debemos apoyarnos ¿No lo crees?_

Mu seguía helado. Shion le hablo muy poco y fue muy escueto en su explicación sobre sus orígenes y las comunidades lemurianas remanentes. El pequeño peli lila se cansó de cuestionarle al respecto y obtener siempre respuestas forzadas y monótonas, así que dejo el asunto por lo sano. Por lo cual ver a otro lemuriano delante de él le ocasiono tanto alegría como curiosidad y si, quizá un tanto de histeria, cosa que fue evidente para Salim.

 _-Entiendo tu desconcierto muchacho, eres demasiado joven y por ello no conoces aún varias cosas de nosotros, incluso yo que soy viejo hasta para nuestra raza, me considero ignorante. Nuestros antepasados han sido un tanto herméticos, queriendo proteger con ello a los pocos que quedamos supongo…_

Mu no terminaba de entender bien todo aquello y no podía evitar recordar a Shion con cada palabra, pues aquel hombre se asemejaba mucho a su antiguo maestro…sobre todo por esa manera tan intrigante de hablar que en vez de resolver sus dudas lo enredaba más.

- _Pero bueno, eso por ahora no tiene importancia_. -Sonrió, a lo que Mu no pudo ocultar su gesto de decepción al ver que con ello el tema se daba por terminado. – _Solo hay un par de cosas que necesitan saber para que no se metan en problemas._ -Volteó a ver a ambos alternadamente, para después fijar sus ojos en el rubio que se había mantenido en absoluto silencio.- Shaka, evita en la medida de lo posible hablar, tu acento es muy marcado y la gente de la india no es bien vista por los musulmanes…

- _"Justo cuando empezaba a acostumbrarme a usar mis cinco sentidos"-_ Pensó el rubio mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza de mala gana.

- _De cualquier modo, no pareces ser alguien que hable mucho._ -Sonrió el moreno, a lo que Shaka inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás y frunció el ceño, no sintiéndose muy cómodo con la manera tan confianzuda del iraní para dirigirse a él.- _En cuanto a ti, Mu_. –Se giró para verle.- _Tu condición lemuriana desde hoy puede ser tu salvación o tu perdición…_ -El mencionado arqueó una "ceja" mirando al mayor confundido. – _La homosexualidad en el Islam es una falta muy grave…_

Ambos caballeros dieron un respingo y abrieron los ojos como platos, a la par que sentían la sangre subírseles hasta la coronilla por la vergüenza que los invadió al ser descifrados tan hábilmente por el mayor. Comenzaron a balbucear cosas inaudibles que Salim adivinó eran excusas tontas y negaciones desesperadas por lo que rió afablemente.

- _Tranquilos, tranquilos.-_ Dijo entre risas.- _A pesar de que yo soy musulmán por parte de mi padre, mi madre quien era lemuriana, me inculcó un profundo respeto por mis semejantes. Lo que ustedes hagan con su vida me tiene sin cuidado.-_ Manifestó con amable parsimonia, lo cual ayudo a calmar a los jóvenes inmediatamente, aun que no por ello era menos bochornoso.

- _Ahora, gracias a que tú al parecer eres un lemuriano puro, posees facciones muy finas…rayando incluso en lo femeninas, Mu_.-El mencionado desvió la mirada y se sonrojó un poco, lo cual aun seguía divirtiendo a Shaka.- _Eso, muy a tu pesar, es una ventaja para ustedes. Por lo menos podrán andar por la calle con normalidad, ya que además Shaka de ninguna manera es un hindú convencional.-_ Sonrió, y ahora fue el turno del rubio ojos azules y tez bronceada de dar un respingo.

- _Mi padre era británico_.-Se apresuró a decir de manera inexpresiva, a lo que Mu giró la cabeza para verle, extrañado a más no poder. Reparó en ese momento de que en realidad ninguno de los dos se había contado mucho de sus orígenes, mas bien, sabían lo mismo sobre ellos que cualquiera de sus ex compañeros de armas. Ese pensamiento le cayó al ariano como un balde de agua fría ¿Qué tanto conocía a Shaka en realidad…? Comenzó a atacarse él mismo con preguntas sobre su rubio ¿Conocía su color favorito? ¿La comida que más le gustaba? ¿Sus peores temores…?

Se quedó en blanco, cosa que el virgo pudo notar al verle por el rabillo del ojo, pues tenía la mirada perdida y una cara de desconcierto que preocupo al rubio de inmediato. Mu estaba tan inmerso en su revelación que incluso dejo de escuchar a Salim.

- _Bueno, entonces como Mu no ha reprochado al respecto el será el lava platos, eso te convierte a ti en el mesero Shaka, solo trata de hablar lo menos posible con los clientes por favor…_

- _Perdone… ¿Me pareció escuchar que dijo que sería mesero?-_ Preguntó el rubio sin poder ocultar la indignación en su voz.

- _Tienes unos oídos privilegiados, Shaka.-_ Se burló el anciano, a lo que el mencionado frunció el ceño. Mu, quien había salido de sus pensamientos tan pronto escucho la voz de su oji azul se le acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle al oído.- _Shaka, no estamos en condición de despreciar nada, lo entiendes ¿cierto?_

El rubio refunfuño cosas inaudibles en hindi aun con el ceño fruncido antes de admitir que Mu tenía razón y resignarse.

…O…

-Me debes una…-Le dijo Mu una vez vio al rubio entrar a la cocina, el mencionado lavaba un plato de manera bastante efusiva sin despegarle la vista al mismo.

-Mu, si sigues lavando así ese plato le tumbaras el color…o le harás un agujero…

Silencio.

-Mu, enserio, basta… ¿Qué te sucede?

El lemuriano seguía con su labor, sin siquiera atreverse a ver a Shaka a los ojos, quien sin pensársela dos veces se paró por detrás del peli lavanda y lo rodeó con sus brazos por los hombros, tomándole ambas manos con las suyas para que se detuviera.

-Ya es suficiente Mu.-Le susurró al oído, a la par que lo hacía soltar lentamente el plato en el fregadero.

-¿No necesitarás tus brazos para barrer el suelo Shaka?-Preguntó en un tono inexpresivo, sin voltear a verle. Esto le hizo al rubio hervir la sangre, por lo que le tomó fuertemente por los hombros y de un movimiento rápido lo giró para que lo viera de frente.

-Déjate de cosas y ve al grano aries.-Los zafiros miraban con intensidad a las esmeraldas, bailando de un lado a otro a medida que se prolongaba el contacto.-Las indirectas no funcionan conmigo, si algo te molesta dímelo a la cara.

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron como platos ante la reacción de su hindú, Shaka por su parte aflojó el firme agarre a los hombros de su obstinado novio después de ver su cara de asombro (y un tanto de miedo) más lo mantuvo sujeto lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no escapara. Para la sorpresa del virgo, los ojos del aries se cristalizaron, el remordimiento que sintió por ello lo hizo querer abrazarlo con fuerza y olvidar todo el asunto, pero sabía que debía mantener su postura…

-Es curioso como tuve que enterarme por alguien más que eres zurdo…-Dijo por lo bajo, como pensando en voz alta. Shaka lo vio contrariado, pues ignoraba todas las divagaciones que el lemuriano había tenido con anterioridad sobre la solidez de su relación y que lo tenían ahora muy asustado y confundido; aunado a eso, el hecho de que esa muchacha le coqueteara tan abiertamente y el rubio fuese incapaz de hacer algo al respecto no hacía más que incrementar su inseguridad.

-Mu…-Dijo suavemente para después limpiar con su dedo índice lo que parecía ser la primera lagrima que el tibetano pensaba derramar, le tomó después por la barbilla y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.-Debo volver, por favor deja de pensar estupideces en mi ausencia.-Le sonrió y después, con su cosmos levanto los trozos del plato roto arrojándolos a la basura.

-¡Shaka!-Exclamó Mu sorprendido y un tanto indignado.

-Ups…-Shaka se encogió de hombros y le sonrió con sorna, para después salir de la cocina.

Mu sonrió ligeramente de lado con los ojos gachos.- _¿Como iba a notar que eres zurdo…si solías hacer las cosas con tu cosmos todo el tiempo?_ -Suspiró, sintiéndose muy inmaduro a comparación de Shaka, quien con sutileza había logrado calmar sus demonios internos.

En eso el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de nueva cuenta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Shaka traía cargando un alterón de platos sucios haciendo malabares con ellos para que no cayeran ante la mirada inquisitiva de Mu, quien lo vio correr después por un trapo que estaba sobre la barra, aun luchando contra la gravedad. El tibetano sonrió de oreja a oreja ante la visión de su rubio trabajando tan arduamente, muy a pesar de todo lo que se había quejado horas atrás.

Este al sentirse observado volteó hacia su fuente de turbación, quien le contemplaba con adoración infinita mientras una enternecida sonrisa se formaba en su labios.

 _-Te amo._

El ruido de los platos rompiéndose se escuchó hasta la calle.

…O…

-Era sin lugar a dudas el cosmos de Shaka, mas ¿Qué estarían haciendo él y Mu en un lugar como este?

-Bueno, querido amigo, el despliegue de cosmos fue demasiado corto, lo cual me hace dudar de que en realidad estemos en la dirección correcta…Sin embargo, la única manera de saberlo, es entrando.-Le sonrió a la par que colocaba su mano en la perilla de aquel restaurante, al abrir la puerta la campanilla sonó anunciando la llegada de un nuevo cliente por lo que Shaka alzó la vista, más se congeló en su lugar al notar de quienes se trataban.

-Pe…pero ¿Qué significa esto?-Alcanzó a balbucear.- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

El castaño le sonrió con sorna.-Muchacho yo soy el que debería preguntarte eso a ti, ¡Mírate!-Soltó la carcajada, mientras su acompañante se acercaba a la escena a paso lento, quedándose al instante frío cuando notó también la presencia (y ocupación) de su ex compañero de armas.

-¡Esto se merece un trago!-Dijo un tanto alto con una enorme sonrisa.-Anda Shaka, ¿Qué esperas? Las bebidas no se servirán solas…y con eso, trae a Mu también.

El rubio lo vio fijo, cerrando después los ojos y riendo de manera un tanto sombría.-Enseguida…Dohko-Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la cocina.

-¡Si le escupes a mi vaso lo sabré!-Le grito haciendo que el rubio se frenara en seco aun de espaldas a él, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por la impresión de sus palabras. Optó por no decir nada en su defensa y seguir su camino, de pronto el pensamiento de que a Mu la noticia le alegraría el día lo hizo sentir un vuelco en el estomago, pues después de lo que había pasado momentos atrás bien le hacía falta distraerse...

Quizá así le dirigiría la palabra al menos…

…O…

Aldebarán volteó a ver al castaño incrédulo.-Dohko, ¿No deberíamos…?

El antiguo maestro se colocó ambos brazos por detrás de la cabeza.-Tranquilo Alde, solo lo molestare un poco, después de todo, si queremos que nos ayuden no podemos hacerlos enfadar.

El tauro negó con la cabeza divertido. Haber aceptado la oferta de Dohko le parecía a cada paso la mejor decisión que pudo tomar.

Continuará…

 **Contestando Reviews**

 **Zukilove**

¡No te mueras! ;o; ¡no me dejes por favor! Jajajaja

 **Jabed**

Bueno, ejem, yo soy ese alguien lol jajajajaja tengo esa mala costumbre u_u y si, al principio habia pensado en que enfermara de Dengue pero no es mortal a menos que sea hemorrágico y pues, la malaria es endémica alla asi que, malaria fue :v Shaka tenia sus motivos nobles pero incorrectos para ocultar sus dolencias, aun a estos dos les hace falta mucho por aprender sobre las relaciones de pareja pobrecillos esperemos que sobrevivan a su amor jajaja

Salim no sabe que son caballeros dorados, y aunque aquí dijo poco sobre el porque de que es peligroso en el siguiente chap. Hablaran de ello mas a detalle, digo, Dohko por algo esta ahí tambien, todo se ira resolviendo, de hecho el siguiente es en donde todo tomara sentido lo siento por hacer esto tan largo jajajajaja espero y sigan leyéndolo (llora en un rincón)

Bueno, me despido, nos leemos en el siguiente chap. Besos!


	11. ShakaxMu V

**Notas** **de Autora:**

Gracias totales, esto esta ultra revoltoso lo siento :')

 **Advertencia:** Lemon e.e

…O…

 _Mientras tanto en la cocina…_

Eran demasiados los trastes que Shaka había dejado caer al suelo momentos atrás y después de un prolongado silencio entre ambos, Mu se agachó para recoger los trozos, pero al alzar la vista…el virgo ya no estaba.

La manera tan violenta en la que el corazón del aries se estrujó en ese momento le hizo creer que no era metáfora que podía romperse. Pero no lo permitiría…a pesar de que este se sentía pertenecerle a Shaka, ni a él le daría el derecho.

Sonrió con melancolía ante esa aseveración ¿No se supone el amor fuese diferente? ¿Qué no acaso cuando dices amar a alguien, este debería alegrarse al saberlo…?

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no había notado sus manos sangrando profusamente por tomar los trozos de vidrio de manera descuidada; contempló al caliente líquido resbalar con inusitada curiosidad, perdiéndose a medida que se derramaba más y más en sus abstracciones.

- _"¿Sigo siendo aquel que salió del santuario? ¿O es acaso que, en mi necedad de despojarme de mi vida como caballero, he terminado también por despojarme de mi mismo…?"_

…O…

 _En el restaurante…_

Además, Shaka ¿es acaso esa la manera de tratar a los amigos y nuevos clientes?-Dijo levantándose de su lugar y acercándose a él, colocándole después un mano sobre el hombro, la cual fue vista con cierto desdén por el virgo, más que nada por su comentario mordaz.

-Tiene razón.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.-Aun que no puede pedirme respeto después de haberme llamado idiota…-Se giró hacia él, viéndolo con los parpados entre cerrados.

El aludido soltó un bufido de exasperación.- ¡Por Athena Shaka! el rencor no le hace bien a nadie.-Bromeó a la par que usaba la misma mano para darle una sonora palmada en la espalda, que hizo al virgo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio.

…O…

 _En la cocina…_

A Mu de pronto todo aquello por lo cual se encontraba en ese preciso lugar le pareció cuestionable: Su entusiasmo por conocer el mundo al lado del virgo, su decisión de despojarse de su cosmos para llevar una vida normal y de manera más fuerte y dolorosa, su amor por Shaka…

Los irises verdes brillaron con intensidad mientras su frente se arrugaba ante tales cavilaciones. Decidido, curó sus manos con su cosmos y después se dispuso a reparar con el mismo cada plato, acomodándolos con su telequinesis en el fregadero.

Luego de lavarlos el tibetano colocó el último sobre la pila que había formado con los mismos, soltando un sonoro suspiro.-Por lo menos así no lo despedirán.-Susurró a la par que cerraba sus ojos y se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo, cansado por haber re activado su cosmos, aun que a su vez eso le había devuelto cierta vitalidad a su alma.

…O…

 _En el restaurante_

-¿Todo bien señores? La voz a las espaldas de los ex caballeros les hizo girar la cabeza en sincronía, Shaka se quedó congelado en su lugar, impávido al notar que se trataba de Salim.

-Adivino por tu reacción que él es tu jefe…-Mencionó Dohko. Salim sonrió afablemente, mirando directamente al virgo.- ¿Son conocidos tuyos, Shaka?

El rubio asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo una expresión calma en el rostro.

…O…

 _En la cocina_

Sus parpados se abrieron súbitamente al caer en cuenta de algo importante: al igual que la sangre que corrió de sus manos, su cosmos formaba parte de él y no importaba que tanto desease llevar una vida "normal", él no había nacido bajo esa estrella; el solo desearlo iba en contra de los designios de los dioses. Alzó la vista al techo y agradeció a los budas por la lección brindada, se tocó con el pulgar y el dedo índice sus tikas repetidas veces, murmurando algunos rezos en lemuriano y entre sonrió.

-Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

…O…

 _En el restaurante_

-Sean bienvenidos entonces.-Dijo con amabilidad a la par que dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina.-Descansa un momento con ellos muchacho, mientras yo…-Salim se calló abruptamente, siendo incapaz de ocultar el semblante de asombro que acompaño dicha reacción. Esto hizo que Shaka se pusiera en alerta y aun más al sentir el porqué del desconcierto del lemuriano.

-Ese cosmos…-Murmuró Aldebarán, levantándose de su lugar de un brinco.-Es el cosmos de Mu…

Apenas había terminado de decir esto cuando Shaka corrió hacia la cocina, abriendo la puerta de golpe y buscando con ojos inquietos al tibetano en cada rincón, encontrándose tan solo con la pila de platos y un abrumadoramente pesado silencio.

-¿Pero qué carajos…?

Se adentró mas en el cuarto, su respiración comenzó a agitarse a medida que buscaba al ariano sin conseguir verle, lentamente el sudor comenzó a acumularse en su frente hasta que lo sintió resbalar por su nariz.

\- ¿Mu…?-No hubo respuesta.- ¡MU! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

Un desesperado Shaka comenzó a caminar erráticamente por toda la cocina, sus irises azules danzaban a la par que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. Ya no podía sentir su cosmos, no percibía su aroma, su presencia…de pronto le pareció que aquel cuarto se lo tragaba a medida que todo a su alrededor se volvía negro, llenándose rápidamente su mente de los peores presentimientos…

-¡SHAKA TRANQUILO!-Le gritó el antiguo maestro mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente por los hombros para que se detuviera; a pesar de que ya lo tenía retenido el virgo parecía no entrar en sí, fue ahí cuando Dohko entendió todo.

-Shaka, está bien, Mu es un hombre fuerte te aseguro que no le ha pasado nada malo…-Sutilmente comenzó a emitir una cálida onda con su cosmos, en un esfuerzo por relajar un poco al rubio.

-Eso ya lo sé…-Murmuró, soltándose del agarre del mayor.-Pero él se había despojado voluntariamente de su cosmos, no entiendo por qué…

En eso alzó la vista, notando lo que dentro de su reacción no hizo; la pila de platos que él rompió estaba ahí, como si jamás hubiesen tocado el suelo. Sintió ganas de dejarse caer al piso de rodillas, pues la fuerza en las piernas comenzó a faltarle al comprender lo que había ocurrido, pero no se quebraría así delante de tanta gente, el virgo era muy cuidadoso de su orgullo, aun que hacia minutos atrás le había ganado la desesperación. Apretó los puños con fuerza, al grado de lastimarse levemente sus palmas.-Mu esa en Jamir…

Aldebarán se acercó al rubio tan solo lo suficiente para que lo escuchase.-Te aconsejo que le des su espacio, Shaka…si Mu se fue a Jamir, lo mejor será que…

-Eso ya lo sé, Aldebarán.-Le cortó de tajo, ocasionando que su compañero arqueara una ceja.-Conozco a Mu, suele apartarse cuando siente que…-Las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, por lo que con disimulo desvió la vista para que nadie lo notase.-Bueno, no importa.

-"… _cuando siente que no le necesitan más"_

Shaka hizo uso de su ya empolvada soberbia para actuar de manera objetiva, con Mu fuera de su alcance el mundo debía continuar girando.

-Supongo que tan solo cuentan conmigo por ahora para ayudarles…-Dijo regresando a ser el mismo Shaka que lucho hacia un par de años contra los caballeros de bronce, lo cual lejos de alegrar a sus compañeros los preocupó aun mas.

-Odio decirte esto Shaka, pero al que en realidad necesitamos es a Mu…-Dohko trató de sonar lo más cálido posible, no lo había escuchado de su boca, pero a estas alturas era evidente que Shaka tenía sentimientos más allá de la amistad por aquel al que consideraba su hijo.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

El castaño dudó un momento, claramente Mu y Shaka tenían sus propios problemas y no los demeritaba en lo absoluto, sin embargo, nada perdía con explicarle al rubio su situación.

Salim por su parte se había mantenido como un espectador todo este tiempo, no se atrevía a intervenir en la situación y agradeció por primera vez en su vida que este día el negocio estuviera prácticamente muerto, pues si venían clientes seguro jamás volverían por el "espectáculo" que Shaka armó minutos atrás.

-Necesitamos a un lemuriano...

Dohko se metió la mano al bolsillo, sacando un papel que a todas luces se veía tenía varios años de antigüedad. Shaka lo observó curioso y después, como si se adivinaran el pensamiento, las miradas de él y Salim se cruzaron, el mayor asintió dándole así a entender que no había ningún problema si el virgo les comentaba sobre su identidad.

-Bueno, Dohko y Aldebarán, por suerte contamos con uno.-Dijo girándose hacia el oji verde quien a la par movió su flequillo a un lado para que pudieran ver la característica marca lemuriana en su frente.

-Imposible…-Escapó de los labios del tauro, mientras veía al mayor perplejo.

-Bueno, claramente no soy puramente lemuriano.-Sonrió.-Pero podría echarle un vistazo a eso haber si puedo serles útil.

Dohko le extendió el papel a Salim ante la mirada inquisitiva de Shaka, que esperaba un poco mas de contexto sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-No me mires así muchacho, no eres el único aquí capaz de mover cielo, mar y tierra por un lemuriano…-Le sonrió con sorna, a lo que el virgo dio un respingo, más porque no se esperaba el comentario que porque le avergonzara.

-Ya veo, así que los rumores eran ciertos…-Le entre sonrió viéndolo con picardía. Con ese simple enunciado no solo desvió la atención sobre él, sino que también confirmó sutilmente la acusación del mayor.

-¡Ah! ¿Te quedaba duda?-Se burló el libra, mirando al virgo con los ojos entre cerrados y una sonrisa torcida.-Se podría decir Shaka, que soy tu suegro…

Ese pensamiento hizo que un potente escalofrió le recorriera la espina dorsal; como pocas veces en su vida, Shaka se quedó mudo.

-¿Es acaso que Mu jamás te dijo de mi relación con su maestro? Incluso él vivió conmigo un par de años en los 5 picos, esto después de que Shion muriera…

-No lo sabía.-Murmuró Shaka, cayendo en cuenta de que los pensamientos que atormentaban al tibetano eran muy validos y trayendo con ello nuevamente su complicada situación a flote.

Todo esto se hablaba mientras el de canas analizaba aquel texto detenidamente, era demasiado antiguo pero su madre le había instruido bien en las cosas propias de su raza, y él en verdad era un lemuriano de considerable edad, tanta que le había tocado presenciar algunos de los estragos que se narraban en ese texto.

-Por Degmirathba*…-Susurró, presionando después sus tikas tres veces con el dedo índice y el pulgar.- ¿Qué es lo que estas buscando, viajero?

-Dohko, llámame Dohko.-Sonrió.-Le hice una promesa a un terco lemuriano, que aun después de muerto no deja de fastidiarme…-Esto último fue dicho de una manera tan melancólica que se entendió como un fallido intento del libra por mantener su temple.

-Estas escrituras, narran la terrible desgracia de la gente del "Valle del Indo"… ¿Qué es lo que te pidió esta persona, precisamente?

Dohko recargó ambas manos sobre la tarja de la cocina, dándole la espalda a la misma y apoyando levemente su cuerpo contra la barra.-Su hermano, Arles…

Shaka abrió los ojos como platos, misma reacción que tuvo Aldebarán cuando Dohko le sugirió le acompañase y le contó el porqué.

-…ellos se separaron gracias a eso. El me explicó brevemente sobre la invasión, las muertes, los pocos lemurianos que quedaron dispersos y debieron ocultarse, creyéndose entonces una civilización perdida por la mayoría de los antiguos pobladores…

Salim escuchaba con suma atención a Dohko a la par que sus recuerdos, aun bastante tangibles, surcaban su mente. Después de que el continente Mu fuese destruido por un cataclismo, los sobrevivientes se habían establecido en diversas regiones, quedando su mayoría en la zona que se le conoció como "El Valle del Indo". Salim había perdido a todos sus familiares en la desgracia escrita en ese pergamino cuando era muy pequeño, por lo que entendía el sufrimiento de su fallecido compatriota lemuriano a la perfección.

-Es por ello…-Los ojos del ex caballero de libra vibraron por la emoción de la cual era preso, esa mirada era capaz de contagiar a quien fuese con su causa.-…que Shion me pidió buscar a su hermano cuando nos encontramos en la guerra santa…-Bajó momentáneamente la mirada, sonriendo con melancolía.-El al ser nombrado caballero de Athena y después Patriarca del santuario no pudo hacerlo en vida. Siento que gracias a ello su alma no ha encontrado descanso...

Aldebarán se acercó a él, colocando de manera reconfortante su mano sobre el hombro del moreno, quien volteó a verle con gratitud.

-Necesito saber si él sigue vivo, era mucho menor que Shion, así que existe una posibilidad…-Levantó la vista mientras una solitaria lagrima surco su mejilla, perdiéndose.-La única pista que él pudo darme de su ubicación fue este pergamino, pero como puedes ver, está en lemuriano. Shion confiaba en que Mu podría ayudarme…

-Y lo hará.-Le interrumpió Shaka, Dohko pudo notar que inmediatamente después este comenzó a elevar su cosmos.

-¡Shaka! ¡Espera! ¡No es necesario que…!

Pero fue en vano, en un parpadeo el rubio ya no estaba.

…O…

" _Te amo…"_

" _Te amo…"_

" _Te amo…"_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, más por el remordimiento que por la helada brisa que azotaba su cuerpo violentamente, estaba a escasos metros de la torre de Jamir pero… ¿Qué iba a decirle?

Shaka le quería, de eso no le quedaba duda, pero todo esto era demasiado nuevo para él. Si bien esta no era su primera relación, él la calificaría como la más seria hasta ahora…

" _Mu… ¿qué es el amor?"_

" _¿Cómo es que ahora no me quieres…?"_

" _¿Cómo sabes que me amas?"_

" _¿Qué es lo que cambia?"_

" _¿Cuál es la diferencia entre amar y querer?"_

Preguntarlo directamente le hizo estremecer… ¿Toda su vida luchando por el amor y la justicia, tan solo para no comprender el amor y por ello haber sido injusto y cruel con Mu…?

" _Si el odio lleva al sufrimiento, el amor debe llevar al gozo ¿No es así? Luego entonces, si nosotros peleamos constantemente y tenemos muchas diferencias, ¿lo más lógico es que esto no sea amor…?"_

Su frente se arrugó con ese pensamiento- _"¡¿Qué es lo que siento entonces?!_

Shaka crispó los puños por la impotencia, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como esto. La sensación en su estomago era incomoda, el pecho le dolía, las manos le sudaban…

" _Tal vez debería darme la media vuelta y regresar por donde vine, así me evitaría seguir con todas estas estupideces. No mas reclamos, ni berrinches, ni quejas…"_

Se giró, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al recordar todos los problemas que él y Mu habían tenido, como queriendo con ello apoyar su decisión. Las turbaciones de toda su anterior vida se reducían a nada comparadas con las que había tenido en los pocos días de saberse enamorado del aries, ahora todo su mundo parecía estar en completo desequilibrio y caos, como si la iluminación que había alcanzado y las enseñanzas de su maestro se hubieran quedado en el Hades.

Sin embargo, lentamente sus pasos fueron perdiendo fuerza, como un juego macabro de su mente las imágenes de lo que ocurría inmediatamente después de las peleas comenzaron a proyectársele: las palabras dulces, los cálidos abrazos, los tiernos besos, la mirada enamorada que el ariano solía dedicarle, acompañada de una bella y sincera sonrisa…

Se imaginó todo aquello desvanecerse para siempre…Por Buda, si el tan solo haber perdido de vista a Mu por unos instantes lo llevó al borde de la locura ¿Qué sería de él si no devolvía sus pasos a Jamir y con ello, el lemuriano desaparecía definitivamente de su vida?

La realidad lo atravesó como un rayo. Sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos y bajando levemente la cabeza, una suave risa escapó de sus labios, perdiéndose en la ventisca.

El manto blanco bajo sus pies se levantó tempestuosamente por la velocidad que alcanzaron sus pasos. A los pocos minutos se encontraba frente a la imponente torre de Jamir. Shaka a pesar de saberse un guerrero, nunca había sentido tanta urgencia de pelear una batalla en toda su vida…

…O…

El fuerte sonido de la puerta azotando contra la pared hizo que Mu diera un respingo, al girar el rostro pudo ver a Shaka parado en el marco, su respiración estaba algo agitada y se sostenía con una mano por la orilla de la puerta, cuando sus ojos se encontraron lo vio con tal intensidad que el tibetano se congeló en su lugar.

-Sabía que te encontraría aquí…-Dijo con un hilo de voz, entrando con lentitud a la pagoda.

-Shaka…-Bajó la vista al piso.-…¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Mu pensó que su pregunta era tan retorica como estúpida, pero no se le ocurrió algo mejor que decirle por la impresión.

El semidiós no contestó, tan solo caminó con tranquilidad hasta quedar a escasos centímetros del tibetano, quien seguía sin mover un músculo a pesar de que por dentro temblaba ante la imponente presencia de aquel al que decía amar.

Una vez frente a él Shaka clavó su azul mirada sobre la verde del lemuriano, lo tomó en brazos posesivamente sin darle tiempo de nada y le besó con intensidad, estrujándolo de manera casi dolorosa. Mu no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para entender que el rubio la había pasado mal por su desaparición.

El hindú rompió el beso, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro del tibetano.-Mu, yo…tengo algo importante que decirte…

Suspiró sobre sus labios, pero el ojiverde interpuso su mano entre ambos rostros, frenándolo.

-No te preocupes. Después de pensarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que prefiero lo que hiciste a que me hubieras dicho que me amabas por cortesía…incluso te estoy agradecido por ello, Shaka.

Las comprensivas pero involuntariamente hirientes palabras de Mu impactaron mucho al semidiós, quien sintió un amargo sabor deslizarse por su garganta. Quería gritarle en ese momento lo equivocado que estaba, que en verdad aunque le había costado entenderlo ahora comprendía que lo amaba mas que a nada en esta vida, pero debía mantenerse estoico sino Mu no creería una palabra de su boca.

-Sé que me comporte inadecuadamente, haciéndote sentir prescindible ¿Por eso te marchaste, no es así?

Los ojos de Mu se abrieron como platos, Shaka estaba dando indicios de que lo conocía mucho mejor de lo que él pensaba al haberlo encontrado y entender el porqué de su huida. Y eso le encantó.

-No me enorgullece decirte el terrible susto que pase cuando no te encontré en la cocina…-Continuó, clavando la vista en el suelo y sonriendo ligeramente.- Pero gracias a ello entendí algo que de otra manera probablemente jamás hubiese aprendido...-El hindú le tomó con una mano por la barbilla, alzándole el rostro para que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente.-Yo soy el que debería agradecerte, Mu.

El lemuriano le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.-Y… ¿Qué aprendiste exactamente?-Dijo sonriéndole apenas, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber dicho aquello sin balbucear; jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a la profundidad de los ojos de su semidiós, aun a estas alturas si le miraba directamente conseguía hacer que le temblaran las piernas.

-La diferencia entre querer y amar...-Soltó Shaka con una sonrisa, viendo al lemuriano con ojos altivos.-Fue una lección muy dura de tu parte, pero igual de efectiva.

Dicho esto acercó el rostro del ariano aún más al suyo, ayudado por la mano que sostenía su mentón y lo besó en los labios de manera suave. Mu se quedó parado de puntas, con los ojos cerrados y la boca entre abierta cuando Shaka se separó con delicadeza de él, tan solo para verle de ese modo que se le hacía abrumadoramente encantador.

El lemuriano abrió los ojos al sentirse observado y encontró en los de su contrario una mirada cargada de afecto, que le hizo sudar las manos y aceleró sus latidos.

-Shaka…-El nombre del virgo escapó de su boca en un susurró, pero fue rápidamente callado con otro beso, que en esta ocasión fue más profundo.

Mu cayó en cuenta en ese momento de que jamás habían tenido tanta privacidad como ahora y al sentir como Shaka comenzó a caminar junto con él sin dejar de besarle, los nervios se le pusieron de punta; cuando menos pensó tenia la espalda apoyada contra la fría pared y el peso entero del rubio sobre su cuerpo. Podía sentir a la perfección la silueta de Shaka, una de las estilizadas pero fuertes piernas se encontraba justo entre las de él, mientras que la otra se mantenía presionándole la parte externa del muslo con fuerza. El rubio colocó ambos brazos a cada lado del peli lavanda, recargando las manos en la pared y acorralando con ello al lemuriano por completo. Los latidos de Shaka golpeaban el pecho de Mu a medida que el beso se intensificaba cada vez más, por lo que el ariano sentía ahogarse en un mar de sensaciones tan desconocidas como placenteras.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como la hábil lengua del semidiós invadía su boca, Shaka jamás lo había besado de esta manera, pero decir que le desagradaba seria una terrible mentira. Sin embargo, estaba tan nervioso e impactado por lo que estaba ocurriendo que se había quedado petrificado en su sitio, incapaz de corresponderle a ese hombre que le propiciaba tan deliciosas caricias con sus labios.

-Mu…-susurró sensualmente el semidiós entre besos, su respiración agitada acompañada de la mirada febril ocasionó que el aries sintiera un intenso cosquilleo en la entrepierna, cosa que lo hizo sonrojarse soberanamente.-…te deseo tanto.-Confesó el rubio, dirigiendo sus labios al níveo cuello y depositando un suave y húmedo beso en el mismo, haciendo que un potente y rico escalofrió recorriera la espina dorsal de su novio. Un gemido escapó de la boca del aries y este la cubrió rápidamente con sus manos, avergonzado a niveles que jamás pensó podría estar.

Shaka rió afablemente con la tierna reacción y retiró las manos de Mu, colocándolas alrededor de su cuello y después tomándolo por la cintura.-Si haces eso no podre escucharte...-Le dijo con inusitada lujuria, a lo que Mu desvió el rostro para que no pudiera ver reflejada la vergüenza que sentía.

-Shaka, yo…uuum-Gimió nuevamente, pues el rubio comenzó a succionar la piel de su hombro después de haber rasgado un poco su túnica para abrirse camino.-Esto me estorba.-Comentó mientras tomaba la túnica por la parte más baja, quitándosela de un solo movimiento.

-¡Shaka!-Exclamó el ariano, abrazándose el pecho con un pudor digno de una chica, a lo que el mencionado lo vio desenfadadamente.-¿Qué?

-¡¿A qué te refieres con qué?!-Medio le gritó Mu, girándose hacia la pared y viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo.- ¡Devuélvemela!

El virgo soltó un sonoro suspiro de enfado.-No.

Mu arqueó una "ceja" mirándolo con un tinte de enojo.-¿No?

-¡No!-En un parpadeó la tela se hizo polvo. El lemuriano abrió tanto los ojos que pensó se le saldrían de sus orbitas y su enojo fue tal, que sin pensársela dos veces se lanzó sobre de Shaka, quien no se esperaba esto y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo con el lemuriano encima.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-Le gritó el peli lavanda, forcejeando con su hindú quien le veía con una expresión divertida en el rostro.- ¿Con que derecho te crees de…?

Su boca se quedó entreabierta a medio enunciado, pues Shaka aprovechando la posición se había inclinado levemente hasta alcanzar su clavícula, mordisqueándola suavemente a la par que masajeaba sus caderas. Sus manos fueron viajando por la cálida y blanquecina piel, deslizándose por las costillas del aries quien hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, extasiado con aquel placer que había intentado rechazar anteriormente.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-Le preguntó burlón, empujando el cuerpo de Mu más hacia abajo al grado de que sus entrepiernas, ahora algo endurecidas, chocaron de manera incidental pero deliciosa.

-Aaaahh…-Mu intentó ahogar el gemido pero fue inútil, la sensación había sido demasiado placentera.

-Tomare eso como un no...-Dijo el rubio con un hilo de voz, para después bajar sus manos hacia el trasero del ariano, sujetándose de él e incitándolo a moverse, a lo que Mu no se negó, haciéndolo de manera tan rítmica como inconsciente, derrotado ya por el deseo.

-¡Dioses Mu!-Gruñó Shaka al sentir el placentero roce del miembro de su novio frotándose contra el suyo, sensación que incrementaba a medida que la humedad del liquido pre seminal lubricaba su glande. Se incorporó entonces, dejando al tibetano sentado sobre su regazo y le besó los labios con hambre, mordiéndolos y estrujándole en sus brazos, mientras el peli lavanda continuaba moviéndose sobre de él, apoyándose en los hombros del rubio para no perder el equilibrio. Shaka se sacó la camisa para poder sentir el pecho del aries frotarse contra el suyo, sensación que fue sumamente excitante para ambos; su aroma mezclado con el del sudor solo podía ser descrito como afrodisiaco, además de la calidez, belleza y fragilidad que encontraba tan atractivas en su piel.

-Me excitas mucho…-Le susurró al oído, cerrando sus manos en aquellas caderas que se movían por sobre de él, otorgándole un placer indescriptible. Obtuvo un audible gemido como respuesta, no necesitaba escucharlo con palabras para saber que Mu estaba tan excitado como él.

Sonrió de lado ante esa incitante acción, y con delicadeza empujó el cuerpo del aries para recostarlo en el suelo, los cabellos lavanda se desparramaron en todas direcciones mientras Mu le mirada con los ojos cargados de deseo, el vibrante color verde contrastaba con las enrojecidas mejillas, cuyo tonó se intensifico al notar que Shaka comenzaba a despojarle de sus prendas bajas.

El virgo observó complacido el miembro de su amor, estaba erguido completamente, húmedo y palpitante; encontró esto muy de su agrado y alzó la vista para ver la reacción de Mu, que adivinaba seria de abrumadora pena, y acertó pues en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron el mencionado dio un respingo e intentó en vano cerrar sus piernas, pero Shaka lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de las rodillas.

El rubio se coló entre sus piernas, mirándolo con intensidad y con su cosmos hizo desaparecer todas las prendas restantes que cubrían su cuerpo, impactando a Mu de sobremanera al contemplarle totalmente desnudo ante él. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, era más que obvio, pero…

-Shaka…-Lo miró con ojos suplicantes y las mejillas ardiendo, a lo que su rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios, acariciando sus cabellos para reconfortarle.

-Tranquilo, se lo que estoy haciendo…

Esta frase intrigó mucho al aries, seria acaso que… ¿El único primerizo aquí era él?

No tuvo tiempo de indagar en ese pensamiento, pues una inmensamente placentera sensación le hizo poner la mente en blanco de pronto. Su entrepierna de pronto se sintió sumamente húmeda y caliente, alzó la cabeza solo un poco y alcanzó a ver como su miembro entraba y salía de la boca de Shaka, quien después comenzó a acariciarle los muslos y el resto de su sexo con una mano, haciendo que arqueara la espalda inevitablemente por el inmenso placer.

Los gemidos de su boca no se hicieron esperar e incluso sintió sus parpados humedecerse por el insoportablemente delicioso acto. La lengua y labios de Shaka eran muy hábiles, haciendo la presión justa y los movimientos correctos para llevarlo al borde de la locura.

La poca cordura que le quedaba a Mu se fue al hades cuando el rubio sacó su miembro y comenzó a estimularlo con una mano, mientras introducía uno de sus dedos de la mano contraria en la boca de Mu, quien de manera más bien instintiva comenzó a succionarlo, Shaka introdujo otro más al ver que su amante había comprendido su intención y en poco tiempo el ariano estaba lamiendo y succionando sus dedos dedicadamente.

La vista de esto hizo estragos en la mente de Shaka, Mu se veía sumamente sensual. El contraste de inocencia y lujuria que representaba el lemuriano en ese momento le hubiera arrancado la elocuencia a cualquiera.

Shaka retiró sus dedos de la boca de Mu, quien le vio curioso pero no por mucho, pues sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir el dedo índice de Shaka rozar delicadamente su entrada, humedeciéndola con su propia saliva.

-Oh Mu…-Gruño el semidiós al tentar el sitio, imaginándose inevitablemente lo placentero que sería poseerlo. Con lentitud y delicadeza, introdujo su dedo solo un poco, esperando por la reacción del ariano, quien hizo una débil mueca de dolor, más que nada porque la sensación en sí era muy extraña.

Shaka continuó estimulándole y se acomodó de tal forma que pudiese continuar con su labor pero acariciando con su boca el sexo de su tibetano, el cual ahora estaba tan duro como una roca.

-Sh…Shaka…-Gimió, aferrándose a los rubios cabellos pues la sensación era tan indescriptible como deliciosa. El mencionado logró con esto introducir su dedo por completo y comenzó a moverle en su interior, sintiendo las estrechas paredes del ariano estrujándole con fuerza, por lo que continuó estimulando también el miembro con su boca.

-¡Por los budas! ¡Shaka!-Exclamó mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, el placer era demasiado, al grado que juraba que en cualquier momento explotaría. El hindú notó esto por lo que introdujo otro dedo, ensanchándolo y arrancando un fuerte suspiró de la pálida boca.

Cesó entonces el acto, retirando con delicadeza sus dedos de la cavidad recibiendo un quejido-reclamo de Mu, tomó su propio miembro con una mano y acaricio el contrario con él, estimulándose con la humedad, palpitaciones y calor del aries.

-Mi amor, no aguanto ya, quiero poseerte…-Dijo frotándose con más fuerza contra su lemuriano, quien no dijo nada tan solo se limitó a seguir gimiendo. Shaka entonces acarició con la punta de su miembro la virgen entrada, humedeciéndolo con su propia lubricación, sensación que hizo a Mu retorcerse en su sitio.

-Dioses Mu...-Gruño nuevamente, apretando sus parpados con fuerza a medida que la punta de su miembro entraba milímetro a milímetro, no iba a apresurar las cosas, sin preguntarlo le había quedado bastante claro que esta era la primera vez que su tibetano se entregaba a alguien, por ello se había dedicado a prepararle para que sintiera el menor dolor posible.

El mencionado se aferró por los hombros al semidiós, apretando tanto parpados como dientes al sentir como era invadido por el grueso miembro de su rubio, sorprendentemente y muy contrario a lo que él creía, la penetración no estaba resultando dolorosa.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Shaka una vez entró por completo, el ariano quien ahora se encontraba abrazándole por la cintura con las piernas tan solo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente, a lo que el oji azul le sonrió con ternura, inclinándose para darle un dulce beso en el cuello.

-Voy a moverme.-Le advirtió, sujetándose por las afiladas caderas y dando la primera estocada, que arrancó un fuerte gemido de la boca de su amado.

-Sha…ka…-Dijo con un hilo de voz, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, sus ojos entrecerrados se veían nublados por la lujuria y los cabellos lavandas que enmarcaban su rostro se movían con violencia a medida que Shaka lo movía para penetrarle con mas y mas profundidad. El tener a su hindú dentro de él era demasiado bello y placentero, la manera en la que le tomaba entre sus brazos mientras lo hacía suyo lo llenaba de una extraña felicidad y paz, sin contar que de a poco todo a su alrededor comenzaba a volverse borroso y sentía dentro de sí crecer algo que no sabría explicar con exactitud.

Por su parte Shaka se sentía deliciosamente presionado por las estrechas paredes de su lemuriano, el calor y la humedad que envolvían su miembro lo estaban excitando como nunca antes y de algún modo por vez primera comprendió lo que era hacer el amor. Se sujeto de la parte baja de las rodillas de su ariano para penetrarlo con aun más fuerza, moviéndose frenéticamente a medida que la excitación y el placer se apoderaban de él.

-¡Argh Mu!-Gimió, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás y embistiéndolo con más fuerza.

-¡Mi amor! Aaaa ¡Siento que…! ¡Shaka! -Mu sintió los inicios del orgasmo apoderarse de su ser, por lo que miró a su rubio aterrado, buscando desesperadamente en él algo de dirección.

-Tan solo, déjalo ir, Mu…-Le ordenó, sintiéndose tremendamente excitado por la inexperiencia de su lemuriano y orgulloso de ser el responsable de provocarle tan placenteras sensaciones por primera vez. Entendiendo que estaba a nada de alcanzar el orgasmo, le tomó una pierna arrojándosela sobre del hombro, penetrándolo con más profundidad a lo que un gemido sofocado y fuerte abandonó la boca ajena, la cual dejó entre abierta y puso los ojos casi en blanco por el placer.

Shaka aceleró sus estocadas al ver aquella reacción en su peli lavanda.-Vamos mi amor, no aguanto más…- Soltó en un quejido, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse a medida que el orgasmo le alcanzaba.

-¡Shaa…kaa…!-Mu contrajo sus pupilas, apretó los dedos de los pies y su boca tembló ligeramente a la par que expulsaba el semen de su cuerpo con fuerza. Sintió todo su cuerpo sacudirse por la sensación, mientras sus paredes apretaban rítmicamente el miembro del rubio que aun se encontraba dentro de él.

-¡Mu! ¡Dioses! Argh...-El semidiós sintió como aquel líquido era arrojado con violencia de su cuerpo y tembló ligeramente al terminar por completo dentro de su lemuriano. Agotado, se dejó caer sobre de él, abrazándole con ternura y cansancio.

-Te amo.-Le dijo débilmente. Al estar recostado en su pecho pudo sentir como el corazón del aries se aceleró aun más.

El lemuriano estaba tan cansado que lo único que atinó a hacer fue sonreír por escuchar a Shaka decirle aquello, el sabia que lo amaba, aun que no lo ponía en palabras todas sus acciones se lo decian; tan solo debía darle oportunidad de entender sus sentimientos. Besó entonces la rubia cabecilla que le quedaba justo por debajo de su mentón y le rodeó con sus brazos, recargando su mejilla sobre de ella y cerrando los ojos.

-También te amo, Shaka.

A los pocos minutos ambos caballeros se quedaron profundamente dormidos en el suelo de la torre de Jamir, olvidándose por completo de todo lo demás.

…O…

-Me temo que pasaremos la noche aquí.-Dijo Dohko mirando al sol ponerse, de pronto una sonrisa socarrona se dibujo en su rostro y se giró para ver a su compañero.-Supongo que Shaka y Mu arreglaron sus diferencias después de todo, sino, Shaka ya hubiera regresado...

Aldebarán se sonrojo por la frescura de las palabras de Dohko, si bien era algo obvio que esos dos estaban saliendo, le costaba trabajo pensar en su mejor amigo en cualquier tipo de situación con el ex guardián de la sexta casa.

 _"No debes preocuparte, mi querido Shion, cumpliré mi promesa así me lleve toda esta vida..."_

 ** _Continuará..._**

...O...

Notas finales: *Invente esa deidad, basicamente pique varias teclas a la vez asdfgfsd jajaja, seria una deidad lemuriana.

Contestando Reviews:

 **SpirstsJungFrau**

omg me llamaste stupida owo? jajajajajajajaja lo siento por dejarte en el suspenso y sobretodo porque en esta parte tampoco he contestado el porque de que Salim dijera eso AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA soy mala y khe :v si hay una razon, prometo en el siguiente ponerla uwu Me alegra que a pesar de todo ambos capitulos te hayan gustado, no te preocupes por pensar que Mu era una chica hahahahaha eso le ha pasado a medio mundo, gracias a eso yo puedo dibujar yaoi delante de mis padres (? de nuevo agradezco tus amables comentarios cuidate besitos o3o

 **Zukilove**

Aaaw gracias que amable ;o; en verdad siento que es un caos lol :v pero bueno si a ti te gusta para mi ya esta justificada su existencia n.n Sii osea esa muchacha nomas sirvio para sembrar el caos xD Tipico que te fijas en un muchacho super atractivo y es gay ._. comparto su dolor *llora amargamente*saludos hermosa nos leemos en el siguiente :D

 **Jabed**

Unete al lado oscuro tenemos momos (? omg no te poreucpes amo los reviews largos n.n bueno en verdad los amo todos :v jajajajja pero en fin, si osea chica facil pongale de aqui orale! jajajaja Muchas incognitas que se iran descubriendo mas tarde que nunca porque oh dioses soy buenisima para alargar todo porque nunca puedo ir al grano? D: me alegra que te este gustando la relacion de Shaka y Mu son unos hermosos y espero que todo este caos tambien te haya gustado n.n saludines!


	12. Shaka x Mu parte VI

**Notas de Autora:**

 **¡Ja! ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado del fic? ¡No! en realidad he estado SUPER ocupada con cuestiones personales de mi trabajo y así y tenía poco tiempo (e inspiración) para escribir, espero perdonen que esto se torne tan oscuro (Y LARGO) no sé que me paso, yo creo que ya nadie lo va a leer jajajaja *llora en un rincón***

 **Quiero que sepan que contestare reviews en el siguiente capitulo, sino jamas voy a publicarlo jajaja**

 **Bueno, sin más preámbulos comencemos con el fic, agradezco infinitamente su paciencia, esta por terminar! (Aleluya)**

 **...O...**

 **Prólogo:**

" _Lemuria se pensaba como un gigantesco continente, anterior a_ _África_ _y a_ _Atlántida_ _, que habría sido destruido por efecto de terremotos y fuegos subterráneos, sumergido en el fondo del océano hace algunas decenas de miles de años, dejando sólo como recuerdo suyo varios picos de sus más altas montañas, formando islas. Fue cuna de la_ _cultura del valle del Indo, c_ _ivilización de la_ _Edad de Bronce_ _en_ _Afganistán_ _,_ _Pakistán_ _y el noroeste de la_ _India_ _._ _Esto sugiere que varias civilizaciones antiguas tendrían un origen común en Lemuria…"_ _¹_

 _Los pocos sobrevivientes, conmocionados y temerosos, decidieron agruparse y ocultarse para siempre al ojo humano. Sin embargo, no podían ignorar la tarea milenaria de la reparación de las 88 armaduras creadas por ellos, por lo cual, cuando era requerido, se seleccionaba a un lemuriano para ser entrenado y enviado al santuario…constituyendo un exilio disfrazado de honor._

…O…

-Es…complicado, pero creo que podre hacerlo sin problema.

Los vivaces ojos se movían velozmente, devorando aquel antiguo texto que hacía unos segundos se le pidió interpretara. El ariano de tanto en tanto fruncía el ceño levemente al no comprender alguna palabra o cuando lo que decía ahí le parecía tan descabellado como terrible.

Tan pronto despertaron la pareja desayunó tranquilamente y Shaka le informó a Mu sobre la llegada de sus seres queridos, esto le causó gran entusiasmo al aries, aunque lo ocultó muy bien bajo su máscara de serenidad que ya no conseguía engañar a Shaka. Comió, para gusto del virgo, mucho más rápido de lo usual denotando que ansiaba partir lo antes posible, y así lo hicieron.

Al terminar de leer Mu alzó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos marrones del antiguo maestro y otorgándole una nítida imagen de su preocupación. El portador de los mismos se mantuvo estoico, había estado estudiándole a medida que leía por lo cual aquella cara no le causo sorpresa, sino que confirmó sus sospechas de que todo estaba por cambiar de manera radical.

-Dime muchacho, ¿Encontraste algo interesante…?-Preguntó con perfectamente simulada calma el antiguo caballero de libra, por lo menos para cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como lo hacía Mu, que no se lo tragó ni por un segundo. El mencionado asintió levemente con la cabeza.-Pero me temo maestro que esto es tan solo el inicio de lo que parece ser una intensa búsqueda…-Mu cerró los ojos y bajó levemente el mentón, meditando como diría todo aquello sin que sonara desalentador para su superior.-Este pergamino, tan solo indica donde encontrar el siguiente…al parecer este pueblo donde vive el hermano de mi maestro puso empeño en no ser encontrado…

-Lo resolveremos.-Interrumpió Shaka manteniendo una expresión seria mientras veía a Mu fijamente, el mencionado sonrió de lado y enrollo el pergamino, extendiéndoselo para que lo guardara en su morral.

-Aquí tienen el dinero que ganaron por su trabajo.-Dijo Salim entregándole después a Shaka unos cuantos billetes, que claramente eran un poco más de lo que en realidad habían generado.

-No podemos aceptarlo, Salim.-Le dijo extendiéndole el sobrante.-Además….-Sonrió de lado.-Fuimos los peores trabajadores en la historia…

Mu se paró al lado del rubio, secundando su decisión.-Shaka tiene razón, nosotros somos los que deberíamos pagarle….-Dijo con sorna, a lo que Salim sonrió afablemente.

-Claramente no lo merecen…-Rió.-…pero sí lo necesitan, anda, tómenlo.-Insistió, a lo que a Mu le pareció aun más grosero rechazarle nuevamente y terminó por tomarlo.-Gracias.-Dijo quedamente para después hacer una reverencia que Shaka imitó, a lo que Dohko no pudo ocultar su asombro, sin duda Mu había tenido un impacto muy positivo en la soberbia y mal carácter del ex caballero de la virgen.

-Me hubiese encantado acompañarlos.-Dijo con la mirada cargada de nostalgia, misma que posó en Mu, quien en ese momento era el único capaz de comprenderlo.-Pero me es imposible…-sonrió con melancolía.-Además debo conseguir nuevos empleados…

-Señor Salim, en verdad, gracias.-El lemuriano odiaba las despedidas, ambos lo hacían, por lo cual tan solo hubo un intercambio de miradas antes de que Mu se decidiera a darse la media vuelta y alejarse, seguido de cerca por su hindú, quien imitó la acción y le alcanzó a paso rápido.

Dohko sonrió al igual que Aldebarán al encontrarse ambos con los ojos de Salim, quien les vio con parsimonia.-Mu es un muchacho muy especial…-Les dijo desviando la mirada al cielo.-…deben cuidarlo bien.

-Dohko y Alde se giraron para seguir con la mirada al mencionado, quien se detuvo al sentir los ojos de los tres hombres sobre él y volteó a verlos con esa involuntariamente tierna cara de confusión. Shaka también cesó su andar al notar a Mu detenerse y le tomó de la mejilla con una mano para que se girase a verle de frente, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno, es un hombre sumamente poderoso, capaz de cuidarse solo perfectamente, no debe preocuparse por él…-Replicó Dohko.-Además…-Sonrió de lado.-…dudo que ese rubio que tiene al lado permita que algo malo le ocurra.

El chino se detuvo a observar al ariano negar levemente con la cabeza y sonreírle a Shaka mientras retiraba la mano de su rostro, gesto que le recordó a Shion, quien solía reprocharle sus demostraciones públicas de afecto. Con su Luna ahora en sus pensamientos volteó para con el iraní.-Adiós, Salim…-Hizo un gesto con la mano mientras que Aldebarán optó por una respetuosa inclinación de cuerpo y con ello alcanzaron a la pareja que los esperaba un poco más adelante.

…O…

Los cuatro ex caballeros dorados caminaban a paso firme saliendo de Irán hacia Afganistán guiados por Mu, quien por seguir las indicaciones del pergamino no podía teletransportarlos pues había distintas marcas y lugares clave que desconocía donde quedaban y tendría que buscarlos con la vista.

-"Mu…"-Rompió Shaka el silencio que reinaba esa caminata, sin embargo el lemuriano pudo notar inmediatamente que le hablaba a través de su cosmos, por lo que probablemente se trataba de un asunto que tan solo ellos podían tratar.

-"¿Qué ocurre, Shaka?"

-"Haz descifrado el pergamino, sin embargo, no nos has confiado nada de lo que dice ahí y estamos siguiéndote ciegamente y no veo problema en ello, pues estoy seguro de que sabes lo que haces, pero…me da la impresión de que ocultas algo."

Mu desvió levemente la mirada ¡maldición! ¡Shaka lo conocía como a la palma de su mano! ¿Cuándo fue que paso algo así? El que se consideraba tan reservado con sus sentimientos y emociones sintió nulo entusiasmo por ser descifrado de ese modo por su pareja.-"Mi amado Shaka, no hay necesidad de indagar en lo que ese texto menciona, es suficiente con que sepamos el camino a seguir y así podamos ayudar al antiguo maestro para que encuentre a Arles…"

-"Quiero saberlo…"-Le dijo tajantemente y viéndolo de reojo.

-"Entonces aprende a leer lemuriano…"-Le contestó con una sonrisa socarrona, que a Shaka no le causó nada de gracia.

-"Enséñame…con el pergamino"-Le devolvió la sonrisa, a lo que Mu lo vio fijo, torciendo la boca.

-"¡Eres sumamente testarudo Shaka! Te juro que a veces quisiera…"

-"Detente"-Le ordenó, a lo que el tibetano arqueó una "ceja" y cesó su andar de mala gana, permitiendo con ello que Aldebarán y Dohko se les adelantaran un poco. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y bajando levemente su barbilla al sentir la penetrante mirada del virgo que sin lugar a dudas exigía respuestas.

-Shaka, lo que dice el pergamino…-Comenzó, viendo que el virgo no le pensaba quitar la vista de encima pronto.-…tiene que ver con aquello que Salim nos comentó cuando recién lo conocimos.-Mu le vio a los ojos fijamente.-El valle del Indo, fue forjado sobre una colonia lemuriana muy importante, cuna de muchas civilizaciones actuales que pasaron por sobre de ella para poder formarse. Una de ellas, la más importante y la que más atrocidades causó a mi raza…-Mu desvió la vista al suelo, pero volvió a encontrarse con los zafiros del virgo al sentir que este tomó su mano.

-Fue la hindú ¿cierto?-Le entre sonrió.-Es por ello que Salim dijo que éramos una dupla curiosa…

Mu asintió con la cabeza.-Es por eso que Salim es lemuriano e iraní…ustedes no fueron los únicos, y personas como él son tan pocas porque…-Hizo una prolongada pausa.-Fueron producto de ultrajes a las mujeres de mi pueblo, esos bebés se consideraban impuros y el pergamino dicta que debían ser asesinados…

Shaka abrió los ojos a su máxima capacidad.- ¿Es por ello que Salim…?

-Por eso no podía acompañarnos.-Le interrumpió.-Pienso que él vive en Irán y no en la colonia lemuriana porque si lo descubrieran sería asesinado...- Las manos de Mu comenzaron a temblar, a pesar de que su rostro permanecía imperturbable.-Su madre debió exiliarse para poder conservarlo…-Un par de lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las cosas narradas por aquel texto eran verdaderamente crueles y vergonzosas ¿Cómo era posible que todos aquellos seres hubiesen obrado con tal frialdad? Mu no alcanzaba a comprender y le era inevitable preguntarse ¿qué encontrarían junto con Arles?, si su misma raza había sido capaz de matar a recién nacidos en orden de preservar la pureza de su sangre ¿Seria el hermano de su maestro partidario de esa corriente? Incluso Shion, a quien consideraba un padre ¿en algún momento llegó a presenciar todo aquel horror? Seria por ello que jamás le habló de la antigua lemuria? Todas esas preguntas daban vueltas incesantemente en su cabeza desde que tuvo el conocimiento en sus manos.

Shaka se preocupó al ver lágrimas en los ojos de su lemuriano, comprendiendo que esta plática estaba afectándolo demasiado y entendió el porqué de su silencio sin necesidad de que el mencionado externara sus pensamientos, le tomó las temblorosas manos y busco su mirada, intentando tranquilizarle.-Mu…-Le habló suavemente, pero el ariano volteó a verlo directo a los ojos con los propios empapados y reflejando terrible angustia.-No puedes ir allá.-Aseveró, a lo que Shaka le vio con franca confusión.-Yo estoy obligado a ayudarle a Dohko, por respeto a los deseos de mi maestro, pero tu Shaka…no sé de qué serian capaces si ven a un hindú en tierras lemurianas, es por eso que…

-¡Mu! ¡Shaka!-Les llamó Dohko a lo lejos, haciendo que los mencionados giraran el rostro para encontrarse con el del viejo maestro.-¿Es acaso que quieren perderse?-Dijo sin afán de insinuar nada más, aunque en cuanto escucho sus propias palabras no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa, que hizo a Mu dar un respingo y soltar a Shaka mientras que este ultimo lo vio desenfadadamente.

-Hablaremos de esto más tarde, sin embargo, debes desistir de la idea de que no te acompañare hasta allá…-Le dijo el virgo con seriedad.

-Shaka…-Escapó de los labios del ariano como un murmullo. El mencionado tan solo le vio con severidad y caminó al encuentro de Dohko y Aldebarán, dejando atrás a un perturbado Mu.

-Muchacho ¿Todo en orden?-Le preguntó el antiguo maestro en cuanto se encontró con ellos.

-Sí, tan solo necesitaba hacerle a Mu algunas preguntas a solas…

-Ya entiendo. Espero y me disculpen por haber arruinado su luna de miel.-Le dijo con sorna, a lo que Shaka le rodó los ojos haciendo una mueca con la boca.

-Para eso Dohko…

El libra se puso los brazos por detrás de la cabeza.-No.-Sonrió de lado, a lo que Aldebarán dejó salir una leve risilla.

-Y apenas estamos en Afganistán...-Dijo el tauro, secundando a Dohko en sus juegos y señalándoles la frontera a la que ya habían llegado.

Mu les alcanzó unos instantes después, el sol estaba ocultándose a sus espaldas y las primeras luces en las calles comenzaron a encenderse, algo en ese escenario no le daba al aries buena espina, las avenidas se veían vacías y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Hay toque de queda…-Dijo Dohko, como leyéndole la mente.-Esta es una zona de guerra muchachos, aun siendo ex caballeros de Athena debemos tener precaución…

-Entendido, antiguo maestro.-Dijo Aldebarán, quien por su altura pudo ver que la situación se mantenía varias calles adelante.

-Busquemos un lugar donde dormir entonces.-Sugirió el tibetano, a lo que todos asintieron. Tocaron varias puertas y entraron a distintos establecimientos hasta que por fin pudieron encontrar una humilde posada donde les permitieron alojarse, mas solo tenían dos cuartos por lo que debían compartir habitaciones. Dohko ni siquiera se lo pensó, tomó las llaves y a Aldebarán del brazo, le guiño el ojo a Shaka quien permaneció impávido y se retiró con el tauro del recibidor.

Aunque al lemuriano aún le apenaba bastante exponer su situación sentimental delante de sus compañeros, le tranquilizaba el hecho de que parecían haberlo tomado con suma naturalidad; accedió entonces a pasar la noche al lado de Shaka, quien no compartía su sentir pues actuaba como si todo aquello fuese lo más lógico del mundo, y es que para él verdaderamente lo era. El virgo era más bien un hombre práctico y no entendía demasiado de convencionalismos, etiqueta y propiedad; todo eso poco le importaba.

Se encaminaron a su habitación y el rubio introdujo la llave, la puerta rechinó lo suficiente para que Mu diera un respingo al escucharla, teniendo los nervios a flor de piel por-nuevamente-verse en una situación comprometedora con Shaka. El hecho de que era su novio, que lo amaba y que no era la primera ni la última vez que compartirían el lecho no volvía a la situación menos agobiante para él y se preguntaba si algún día lograría encontrar la normalidad en todo esto.

El semidiós se sentó en el borde de la cama e invito al lemuriano a hacer lo mismo, quien le dedicó una mirada de suma confusión a la par que se acomodaba para verlo de frente.

-Vamos a hacer algo, Mu.-Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara que logró un fuerte rubor en las mejillas del mencionado, a la par que mil y un definiciones de "algo" se le proyectaban en la mente.

-Hagamos una ronda de preguntas para conocernos un poco más, empieza tú…

Mu arqueó una "ceja", a lo que Shaka esbozó una sonrisa socarrona. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Esperabas otra cosa?-Le dijo coquetamente, lo cual tan solo intensificó el rojo que de por si Mu ya ostentaba, para su sorpresa, Shaka de pronto bajó la mirada, cambiando su sonrisa burlesca por una leve.

-No he podido olvidarme del día que discutimos en la cocina...-Le dijo con tranquilidad.-Aunque siento conocerte, no puedo negar que es cierto que hay detalles de tu vida que ignoro…

El tibetano le sostuvo la mirada un momento, tratando de recuperar el temple e inhalo aire lentamente, soltándolo con suavidad por la boca.-Esta bien.-Logro decir finalmente.-Cuéntame algo de tu niñez, Shaka…

El virgo cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a Mu.-Temo que la encontraras bastante ordinaria…

-Yo juzgare eso.-Dijo tajantemente, mas con un tono de voz amable mientras encontraba la mano del rubio por encima de las sábanas.

-Bien…-Shaka le vio con intensidad, esta era la primera vez que hablaba de su vida con alguien y en ese momento entendió que Mu era el único ser sobre el Samsara que realmente conocería todo de él, pensamiento que lejos de atormentarle le reconfortó. Carraspeó un poco, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón para empezar a hablar, gesto que a Mu le pareció bastante simpático por lo que se llevó la mano libre a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

-Como le comenté a Salim, mi padre era británico y mi madre hindú, no tengo claro como se conocieron ni datos de mi padre, solo sé que ella me donó o abandonó, como quieras llamarle, en un monasterio a los pocos meses de nacido…

Mu quiso decir algo pero mejor entrelazo sus dedos con los de Shaka, mirándole con suma ternura. El rubio continuó hablando con normalidad a pesar de que correspondió el gesto.-…ella le dijo a los monjes que Buda le había regalado una visión y le indicó el camino para llegar allá, por ello me aceptaron de inmediato a pesar de mi edad y fui criado por ellos hasta que se me llamó para servir a Athena en el santuario…

-Ya veo…-Dijo el tibetano con un hilo de voz, pero antes de que pudiera replicar Shaka esbozó una sonrisa de lado, seguida de una leve risa que sonó más bien como un suspiro contenido.

-De hecho, ella fue a verme un par de veces, pero de pronto dejó de hacerlo y jamás pude entender el porqué. Fue en una de las misiones que se me encomendó en el santuario que me desvié de la ruta y la fui a buscar para obtener respuestas...yo tenía 14 años...

Mu abrió la boca ligeramente, jamás pensó en Shaka como una persona capaz de desobedecer una orden del santuario, por lo que comprendió lo duro que fue para él saberse abandonado por su madre.

-Y... ¿la encontraste?-Preguntó con sumo interés, afianzando el agarre a la mano del virgo.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Los zafiros brillaron, inundados en una melancolía que el de esmeraldas jamás se esperó; el resto de los dorados, incluido él, no había conocido a sus padres o estos habían muerto, pero la madre de Shaka probablemente seguía viva y Mu podía ver que el desinterés que parecía tener en él hería al virgo aun a estas alturas de su vida.

\- Pensé que cuando la viera…-Dijo Shaka por lo bajo.-Bueno, era tan solo un chiquillo, ahora me parece tan lógico que a pesar de que me cruce por su camino varias veces, en ninguna de ellas me volteara a ver…

El corazón de Mu se estrujó dolorosamente al ver a aquel que consideraba inquebrantable clavar la vista en las sábanas, por lo que se inclinó un poco y puso su cabeza sobre el hombro de Shaka, quien le vio enternecido y colocó una mano sobre de ella en gratitud.

-No pasa nada Mu...estoy bien, en serio.

El lemuriano lo rodeó por los hombros, acomodándose mejor sobre el del semidiós.-Lo sé, tan solo me entraron unas ganas locas de abrazarte, es todo.

Shaka sonrió, estas eran las únicas mentiras que pretendía se dijeran entre ellos, abrazó al tibetano entonces recargando su cabeza sobre la de él, y ciertamente toda la amargura de aquel relato fue endulzada por el único capaz de lograr algo así en el de cabellos dorados.

-Gracias por compartirme esto, querido Shaka…-Dijo por lo bajo y se sintió traicionado por su cuerpo cuando terminó la frase en un bostezo.

-Es tarde.-Aseveró el virgo.-Podemos continuar con esto después…-Quiso soltarse del abrazo de Mu para verle a los ojos, tomándolo por los hombros para retirarle con delicadeza, pero el mencionado parecía no querer soltarle. Shaka giró entonces el rostro para verlo a la cara y cuando lo hizo sonrió, Mu se había quedado dormido ya. Sintió tanta ternura que hasta se sorprendió a sí mismo, aun que lo amaba sin mesura, no por ello sus sentimientos le parecían menos patéticos, no le agradaba sentirse vulnerable ni la idea de que una persona tuviera tal influencia en su vida, mas cada día que pasaba al lado del aries se iba resignando más y más.

Pasó unos cuantos mechones de cabello por detrás de la oreja de Mu, viéndolo con una adoración digna de una deidad. _-En retrospectiva, ¿quién iba a pensar que un hombre tan temible como yo, terminaría sucumbiendo a estos sentimientos mundanos? Solo un ángel como tú podía ser capaz de semejante milagro…_

Con ese pensamiento, que quizá Mu no sabría nunca, se recostó en el colchón con el mencionado aun en brazos, cerró los ojos y después el sueño no tardó mucho en alcanzarle.

…O…

" _Me…me duele mucho, maestro…"-_ Gruesas lagrimas corrían por las regordetas mejillas, intensificando aun más el verde de sus irises que temblaban al igual que su voz.

" _Debes resistir, este dolor no es nada comparado con todo lo que tendrás que pasar como santo de Athena, joven Mu…"-_ Le dijo con parsimonia el mayor, su rostro arrugado y notablemente cansado permanecía imperturbable, como si ver correr toda esa sangre en un pequeño de 5 años no fuese la gran cosa…y es que para un lemuriano, no lo era.

Las palabras de Shion lejos de reconfortar al menor lo perturbaron aun mas, vaticinando que convertirse en santo de Athena no sería nada sencillo.

- _"Maestro, ¿por qué debo hacerme estas heridas si aun soy incapaz de reparar una armadura? no lo entiendo ¿qué caso tiene?…"_

" _Debes acostumbrarte a la sangre…"-_ Le interrumpió _.-"…a verla, a sentirla, a perderla…"_

El pequeño peli lila abrió grandes los ojos, escuchando a su maestro con atención; le admiraba y quería como a un padre, y el sería incapaz de cuestionar alguna de sus enseñanzas, sin embargo, no por ello dejaba de ser un pequeño curioso que constantemente acosaba al mayor con infinidad de preguntas, cuya mayoría no eran contestadas tan explícitamente como el quisiese.

 _-"Para reparar una armadura donas parte de ti y de tu cosmos para un bien mayor. Esta es la enseñanza lemuriana más sagrada y legendaria, debes comprender su importancia, pues como futuro santo de Aries será tu deber reparar las 88 armaduras, forjadas por nuestro pueblo para servir a la grandiosa Athena…"_

Al pequeño dicha labor le pareció terriblemente abrumadora, y desde ya sintió caer un gran peso sobre sus hombros.

- _"Pe…pero maestro, usted siempre estará a mi lado para ayudarme, ¿verdad?".-_ Preguntó en lo que se acercaba tímidamente a su tutor en búsqueda de confort, ignorando ya el hecho de que aun le goteaba sangre a cantaros por las muñecas.

El viejo sonrió ante la inocencia de su discípulo, quien aun no tenía un concepto claro de su edad ni de la muerte, lo tomó sentándolo sobre su rodilla y comenzó a vendar su muñeca, a lo que el mencionado hizo una mueca de dolor, pero reprimió el llanto para evitar otro comentario negativo de su amable pero estricto maestro.

 _-"Llegará el día, joven Mu, en el que tan solo serás capaz de verme a través del cosmos, entiende que mientras mis enseñanzas te acompañen, yo también lo haré…"_

Esta vez las lágrimas volvieron a encontrar su camino por el rostro del pequeño tibetano, quien tan solo con ese enunciado comprendió todo y ya no le importo si Shion le reprochaba por llorar nuevamente. Para su sorpresa, lo que obtuvo de su maestro fue una suave caricia en sus hebras lilas y un breve pero emotivo abrazo, que Mu hasta la fecha atesoraba.

…O…

-Es aquí…-El pergamino les había indicado el camino hacia la mezquita principal de Kabul, capitán de Afganistán. Habían llegado ahí tras varios días de andar deambulando y buscando las distintas señales que tan solo Mu podía ubicar, al principio el tibetano se sentía muy inseguro y dudaba poder reconocerlas, mas después de las primeras tres notó que estaba haciéndolo con facilidad alarmante, tanta que incluso vio a sus acompañantes serenarse significativamente, bueno, salvo Shaka, que aun no le había dicho que era, pero Mu sabia que algo le inquietaba…

-¡Bah! La mezquita principal, ¡qué poca imaginación!-Se quejó Dohko, mientras entraba cual turista al recinto sagrado siendo seguido por un más bien tímido y cauteloso Aldebarán, quien paseaba sus ojos con curiosidad por el sitio.-"Pul-e-Khishti"-Balbuceó el tauro al leer una de las inscripciones en castellano que se encontraba ahí, pasando su mano por las paredes grabadas sintiendo todos sus bordes y contornos, no alcanzaba a comprender nada, sin embargo la belleza y tranquilidad del lugar le parecían hechizantes.

Shaka se detuvo en la entrada, haciendo una mueca de disgusto que corrigió de inmediato, Mu lo notó y le miro contrariado.- ¿Qué ocurre Shaka?

-La vibra de este lugar…es muy densa, es como si, me impidiera el paso…entren ustedes, yo me quedaré aquí.

El ariano lo vio largamente, sabía que insistirle no le llevaría a ningún lado, por lo que tan solo se fue de largo sin decirle nada más, decidido a buscar la siguiente pista para salir de ahí lo antes posible. Si Shaka sentía una cosa como esa, no vaticinaba nada bueno.

Al entrar a la mezquita Mu, al contrario de Shaka, sintió que algo le jalaba o más bien le invitaba a seguir andando y la enorme cúpula del lugar llamó poderosamente su atención. Alzó la vista, maravillado por los grabados y dibujos que adornaban aquella obra y de pronto, como si la luz del sol se hubiese colado por alguna ventana y le diera directamente a los ojos, no pudo ver más que resplandor. Ya no escuchaba nada, ni los murmullos de Dohko, ni el bullicio de los mercaderes fuera de la mezquita, los pasos, gritos y sonidos propios del turismo…todo se había esfumado, reinaba el silencio y él sabía que eso definitivamente era inusual.

\- ¡Mu!-gritó el rubio, abriéndose paso entre los visitantes e importándole poco su declaración anterior. Alcanzó al ariano, quien se había quedado inerte con la cabeza apuntando hacia el cielo, los ojos en blanco y la boca entre abierta.

-¡Mu reacciona! ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Mu!.-Shaka lo tomó en brazos y lo sacudió con fuerza, el escándalo que involuntariamente provocó no solo hizo que lo voltearan a ver varios curiosos, sino que también Aldebarán y Dohko corrieron a su encuentro.

- _Deseri ner fi, narem ha, arja, arja rish khel bar_ …

Shaka abrió los ojos como platos, sin embargo, no soltó al ariano en ningún momento. Mu le veía fijamente, pero con los propios aun en blanco mientras le hablaba en aquella lengua que ninguno de los tres lograba comprender.

- _Deseri ner fi, narem ha, arja, arja rish khel bar_ …

El lemuriano se giró hasta donde el fuerte agarre de Shaka se lo permitió, apuntando hacia el este y repitiendo aquella frase incesantemente, por lo que el oji azul optó por memorizarla, suponiendo que al volver en si Mu sabría qué quería decir aquello.

-¡Mu! ¡Despierta! ¡Mu!-Gritaba Aldebarán, desesperado por ver a su amigo en ese estado.-Por todos los dioses Shaka ¡haz algo!

El rubio lo fulminó con la mirada.-¡¿Crees que si hubiera algo que hacer no estaría hecho ya, Tauro?!

Aldebarán abrió los ojos como platos para después fruncir el ceño, aun que debía reconocer que era su culpa. No podía esperar otra respuesta del tajante Shaka y mucho menos ahora que era presa del estrés.

Dohko intervino en la escena, intentando poner en su lugar a ambos jóvenes.-¡Basta! ¡Nada ganaran gritándose entre ustedes!

En eso Mu se desvaneció en los brazos del virgo quien le sujetó apenas pues no se esperaba que dejase caer todo su peso de golpe.

-¡Mu! ¡Mu!-Le llamaba pero el ariano no volvía en sí, con las sacudidas la tela que cubría su cabello resbalo hasta el suelo, detalle que no preocupó al rubio hasta que muchos murmullos comenzaron a escucharse, seguidos de gritos y lo que parecían ser insultos por la entonación y los gestos de los curiosos.

Shaka se paró derecho y cargó a Mu en brazos, no esperó por la reacción de sus acompañantes, solo se echó a correr recordando las advertencias de Salim.

" _Corres peligro aquí…"_

Aun que el rubio era perfectamente capaz de hacerle frente a personas comunes si era necesario, prefería retirarse y no causar destrozos en lo que claramente era un lugar sagrado para ellos. Giró el rostro confirmando que aun los seguían, muchísimos metros atrás pero de manera constante. Fue ahí cuando optó por usar su cosmos y crear una ilusión, ocultándose tras de ella para poder verificar el estado de su pareja, quien aun no recuperaba la conciencia a pesar del ajetreo.

Miró poco tiempo después pasar a todas aquellas personas gritando impuerperios y girando sus rostros, intentando ubicarles sin éxito. El rubio soltó un suspiro contenido cuando los vio alejarse lo suficiente y acarició con cuidado el rostro del tibetano, viendo si con aquel gesto lograba una reacción, la que fuese, en él...más nada.

Aldebarán y Dohko llegaron justo a tiempo, pues el rubio estaba a un cabello de perder la cordura.

-Uff, sí que pueden ser veloces estos afganos…-Dijo Dohko, más que nada para iniciar una conversación trivial que distrajera a un claramente ofuscado Shaka.

-No ha vuelto en sí.-Dijo ignorando totalmente el intento de Dohko por serenarlo, mientras de manera un tanto inconsciente lo acercaba más a su cuerpo.

-Busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.-Dijo Aldebarán, colocándole a Mu nuevamente la tela en la cabeza, aun por sobre los brazos de Shaka quien volteó a verle con algo de recelo.-Ahí podremos observar a Mu con más calma.

Shaka asintió con la cabeza y después posó sus zafiros en el níveo rostro de su amado, sus mejillas se veían ligeramente sonrojadas y su expresión se asemejaba a la que tendría con un mal sueño, fruncía el ceño una que otra vez y apretaba los labios, como si algo le estuviese causando dolor.

-Démonos prisa.-Dijo apresurando el paso.

.- _Deseri ner fi, narem ha, arja, arja rish khel bar_ … _Deseri ner fi, narem ha, arja, arja rish khel bar_ …-Repetía Shaka en su cabeza conforme avanzaban.

…O…

- _"¡Espera! ¡Por favor!"-_ Estiró su mano, viendo su palma abrirse a máxima capacidad en un intento por acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero fue inútil, aquella criatura de apenas unos días de vida cayó al fondo del abismo, donde aguardaban muchas más. Se paró en el filo de aquel pozo de muerte, alcanzado por el olor pútrido sintió como si fuera succionado por él a la par que sus ojos buscaban el fondo sin realmente quererlo encontrar, pero debía verlo, ahí se encontraba la ultima pista…

Mu había entrado en un profundo trance, el llegar a ese grado le había costado al ariano tragarse demasiados horrores cuyo fin sospechaba era desalentar a quienes buscasen a la nueva Lemuria. El peli lavanda no entendía con qué objeto los de su misma raza querrían permanecer alejados entre sí, pues al estar escrito el mapa en dialecto lemuriano garantizaba que solo pudiesen encontrarse ellos mismos.

Quería parar, quería girar el rostro hacia cualquier otra dirección, salir corriendo a ningún lugar para dejar de ver aquellas horribles escenas por las que había estado transitando quien sabe cuántas horas en búsqueda de pistas: Gente muriendo, siendo brutalmente golpeada, perseguida, asesinada, ultrajada…Pero se lo había prometido al antiguo maestro, que a su vez, había hecho un pacto con Shion; solo esperaba que lo que encontrasen al final de todo esto no fuese ni remotamente cercano a todo lo que él sintió y aprendió durante esta experiencia.

Agotado emocionalmente y sintiendo que exigirle a sus ojos hinchados encontrar aquel ultimo rastro era cruel, divisó en el fondo varias criaturas, y cuando menos creyó fue tragado por aquel fétido olor y la oscuridad que le coronaba. Se vio a él mismo caminar por sobre los diminutos cuerpos, sintiendo sus huesitos romperse bajo sus suelas y comprendió que de algún modo había caído al pozo…quería gritar, pero el grito se le atoraba en la garganta, sentía que se ahogaba por el dolor, el aroma, la angustia, la tristeza… y tan solo le quedó llorar en silencio al comprender que la visión intentaba infundir la idea de que ellos eran puros y superiores, capaces de pasar por sobre de todas aquellas almas "indignas".

Horrorizado, abrió los ojos enormemente, sus irises vibraron y sintió todo su cuerpo temblar cuando lo golpeó la realidad.-Esto no es un mapa, es un proceso…una iniciación, ¡una prueba!..-Crispó los puños, apretando los dientes en cólera mientras lagrimas ahora de rabia encontraban su camino hasta el suelo, cayendo sobre los pequeños rostros mancillados bajo de él.

…O…

Había estado en vela toda la noche, le tenía recostado en su regazo sin poder despegar sus ojos del vaivén de su respiración, se había cansado de implorarle a los budas por su bienestar y hacia un par de horas que había sujetado su mano firmemente, al principio para sentir su pulso y ahora por el simple hecho de que necesitaba sentirse unido a él de algún modo. Aldebarán y Dohko estaban preocupados también, pero habían preferido dejarlos a solas, comprendían que su presencia tan solo lograría poner a Shaka aun más nervioso.

-Hmp…

El virgo dio un respingo, Mu estaba volviendo en sí. Para su sorpresa, el tibetano se sentó de golpe, soltando un leve grito sofocado a lo que Shaka abrió ligeramente la boca, sorprendido. Le miró rápidamente, estaba pálido como la mismísima luna y sudando frío. El tibetano giró el rostro con rapidez para distintos lugares, totalmente desorientado y cuando notó al hindú, se lanzó a sus brazos sin darle tiempo de nada, llorando casi a gritos. Shaka se quedó perplejo mientras veía a Mu jalar aire con suma fuerza apretando la ropa bajo sus manos; todo esto le aterró, jamás había visto al aries tan fuera de sí y no tenía ni remota idea del porque estaba tan perturbado.

-Sha…Shaka…Shaka.-Le llamaba entrecortadamente, aferrándose lo más que podía a él, como si fuese su ancla a la realidad, la manera de saber que todo aquel trance que acababa de vivir por fin había cesado.-Por favor, te lo ruego, no me sueltes…no me dejes volver, _no quiero volver_ …

El hindú abrió los ojos como platos, el normalmente reservado Mu pidiéndole una cosa así ¿Y, a donde no quería volver…? decidió dejar su curiosidad para otra ocasión y le abrazó con fuerza, depositando un suave beso por encima de su oreja para calmarle.

-Tranquilo, no voy a soltarte, lo juro.-Le dijo serenamente al oído a la par que acariciaba sus cabellos delicadamente.

-No quiero volver a cerrar los ojos, nunca….-Murmuró el lemuriano, acomodándose mejor sobre el hombro de Shaka; sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho y su respiración aun no se normalizaba, aunque el abrazo del virgo estaba de a poco teniendo su efecto, las imágenes de aquella visión todavía aparecían en cada parpadeo que daba.

-Está bien, me quedare despierto contigo entonces.-Le dijo el semidiós con inusitada dulzura; verdaderamente había sufrido las horas pasadas y la felicidad de ver a Mu, turbado pero consciente, rebasaba por mucho su orgullo.

…O…

Mu había estado sumamente callado desde esa noche, su mirada se veía perdida y aunque seguía guiándolos tan eficazmente como los días pasados, los tres restantes notaban que algo no andaba bien con él.

Shaka le veía de reojo constantemente en lo que andaban, su mirada se veía apagada y triste lo cual ocasionaba en él profunda angustia, más sabía que no podían detenerse y Mu no le había querido compartir el motivo de su turbación, ya que pensaba que tan solo hablar de ello era como volverlo a vivir.

-Pronto llegaremos a la India…-Dijo el lemuriano con un hilo de voz, cosa que hizo a Shaka girar el rostro abruptamente pues de algún modo le alegraba escucharlo hablar aunque sea.-Es el último destino antes de…

Mu no pudo terminar la oración, un fuerte estallido sonó solo un par de kilómetros por delante de ellos, donde se encontraba la frontera entre Pakistán y la India. Este fue acompañado por estruendosas sirenas y gritos, el paisaje se tornó caótico mientras los pobladores corrían desordenadamente buscando refugio por lo que parecía ser un ataque entre ambos países.

Shaka conocía esta situación, llevaban varios años peleándose el territorio y eran constantes los enfrentamientos entre ellos, no les dijo a los otros, pero el cómo hindú no era para nada bien visto en Pakistán e incluso si lo hubiesen descubierto probablemente intentarían capturarle, más el hecho de que, como Salim dijo, era un hindú bastante peculiar, le ayudo enormemente a pasar desapercibido.

-Maldición.-Murmuró, los oídos le zumbaban y el polvo le hizo toser un par de veces, giró el rostro para ver a su lemuriano y acompañantes, el primero tenía ambas manos sobre los oídos y un gesto entre dolor y angustia, mientras que Dohko se había puesto un dedo dentro de cada oreja y miraba la escena más bien expectante.

-¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?. -Gritó el Tauro, ya que el ruido no cedía mientras movía una mano de un lado a otro, tratando de disipar el polvo frente de él.

-Parece que hubo una explosión. -Dijo el libra.

-Es un enfrentamiento.-Puntualizó Shaka.-Estamos en Cachemira, hay un muro de muchos metros de altura en la frontera, nos será imposible traspasarlo de manera civilizada.-Aseveró, volteando después a ver a su tibetano.-Mu sácanos de aquí…-Le dijo tomándole la mano, a lo que el mencionado le vio asombrado y asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Después de todo, creo saber por fin en donde está la nueva lemuria…

Dohko abrió los ojos como platos, si es que ya lo sabía, ¿Por qué habían estado caminando entonces…? No tuvo tiempo de preguntarle pues cuando menos pensó se encontraban en algún callejón solitario de la India.

…O…

El ex caballero de Libra sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfocar. A pesar de que Shion llegó a teletransportarlo un par de veces, eso había sido hace mucho tiempo y le parecía una sensación a la que no se podría acostumbrar jamás.

-¿Por qué no estamos en el Tíbet?-Preguntó el castaño casi como un reproche, a lo que Mu tan solo miró la punta de sus pies.

-Antes de llegar allá, necesito confesarle algo…-Los tres hombres se quedaron perplejos, por lo que Mu prosiguió a explicarles.

-Me temo que todo esto es una terrible confusión maestro…

El castaño arqueó una ceja.-Explícate muchacho-Exigió, a lo que el ariano desvió la mirada antes de continuar hablando.

-Cada pista que hemos ido alcanzando me ha revelado más y más cosas y…-Suspiró con pesadez.- El día que estuvimos en la mezquita me di cuenta que ese pergamino que se le entregó a mi maestro Shion no tenía como objetivo principal encontrar a los otros…-Dohko abrió los ojos como platos, pero optó por callarse todas sus preguntas, por lo que Mu prosiguió.-…esto es más bien una llave. No cualquiera, aun siendo lemuriano, es bienvenido a la nueva lemuria…

Dohko estudió las facciones de Mu con detenimiento y comprendió entonces el porqué de que anduviera tan distante los últimos días, imaginó el peso emocional que cargaba al saber que después de tanto andar el libra no podría cumplir su objetivo por él mismo, el único que había podido prepararse para ser aceptado en dicho lugar era el tibetano. Lo que de ningún modo sospechaba era el tortuoso proceso por el cual Mu había tenido que pasar para alcanzar tal "honor".

-Perdóneme…-Para sorpresa de todos, y terror de Shaka, Mu comenzó a llorar bajando el mentón hasta casi pegárselo al pecho.-...no sé si pueda continuar con todo esto...

A Shaka, como siempre, poco le importó todo y no pudo permanecer impávido al ver a Mu llorar así, por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó fuertemente a su cuerpo. Mu por primera vez no puso objeción alguna, sin embargo se mantuvo tan solo ahí con los brazos a los costados, sollozando quedamente.

La visión de esto destruyó el corazón de Dohko y le hizo re plantearse qué era lo correcto.- No tienes porque hacerlo si no lo deseas, odiaría tener que obligarte a hacer algo que no quieres y estoy seguro de que Shion pensaría igual.-El castaño sonrió con inusual ternura mientras que Mu se desembarazo del abrazo del rubio, mirando al libra con los ojos vidriosos pero ya no tristes, sino agradecidos. Pensó en aquella horrenda visión inevitablemente y de pronto como cosa del destino, tuvo claro algo que por dejarse abrumar con aquella vivencia casi pasó por alto.

-No quiero continuar con esto.-Aseveró, obteniendo tan solo miradas comprensivas a cambio.-Pero debo hacerlo…-El ariano se paró firmemente, limpió con el antebrazo las lágrimas de su rostro y cambio su expresión de manera radical por una mucho mas determinada y seria.-No puedo permanecer indiferente a lo que se me ha revelado…hoy más que nunca tengo que llegar a la Nueva Lemuria.

-De ser así, iremos juntos…-Le dijo Shaka poniéndole una mano sobre su hombro.-No me importa que no me quieran ahí, incluso tampoco me interesa si el que no me quiere ahí eres tú, no te dejaré solo…

-Shaka…-Murmuró el lemuriano, sonrojándose levemente y mirándolo asombrado, incapaz de negarse después de esa declaración.

-¡Entraremos todos!-Dijo Dohko, sonriendo de lado y con aquellos ojos marrones vibrando por la emoción, Aldebarán sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza, sellando con ello aquel acuerdo.

-Gracias.-Dijo un ahora sonriente Mu, quien tomó la mano de Shaka que descansaba en su hombro y la retiró con delicadeza, para no perder la costumbre. Sin embargo, esta vez enlazó sus dedos con los del virgo y no le soltó durante todo el camino.

…O…

-¿Es acaso que nadie lo ve?-Pensó al voltear hacia atrás y observar ningún cambio en las facciones de sus camaradas, frente de él estaba finalmente la Nueva Lemuria; era una ciudad tan bulliciosa que le costaba creer que se mantuvieran impávidos ante ella.

-¿Qué ocurre Mu?-Dijo Shaka, colocándosele hombro con hombro, buscando su mirada.

-Es aquí, está justo enfrente de nosotros…-El ariano miró aquel escenario y no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, la cual se reflejó en sus ojos. Todo lo que había aprendido sobre su pueblo en este viaje le hizo mirarlo como un sitio maldito; suspiró con ese pensamiento, tratando de que Shaka no lo notase pues sería sin lugar a duda motivo de diversos cuestionamientos.-…sospecho que no puedes verla, ni los demás.-Le dijo girando el rostro para ver al hindú.-Debe ser efecto de alguna ilusión, probablemente solo aquellos que pasamos el proceso podemos hacerlo...

-Tiene sentido.-Comentó Dohko, quien les alcanzó al poco tiempo.-Era de esperarse, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar hasta aquí me ha quedado claro que usarían hasta el último recurso para esconderla de los forasteros.

Mu se quedó viendo largamente hacia enfrente, dio un dubitativo paso pero pronto se puso nuevamente firme siguiendo la convicción de cumplir con lo pactado, tanto con sus casi padres como con él mismo.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Bienvenida

Ok hola, seguramente deben odiarme por perderme tanto y no actualizar esta cosa jejeje espero de verdad que nadie estuviera esperandola porque asdfgh me da mucha pena con todos ustedes uwu, todas mis promesas las mande al cuerno y de hecho he abandonado un tanto fanfiction y me movi a wattpad ;u; ademas el hecho de tener muchos proyectos y una vida me seca el cerebro para escribir :v en fin nada de esto importa espero disfruten una de las infinitas partes que al parecer tendra esta historia que reitero claramente debio haber sido un fic aparte de todo esto...

Gracias por seguir la trama a pesar de todo a quienes lo hacen los amare por siempre T.T

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cesó sus pasos traviesos al escuchar la voz compungida de su madre, retrocedió permaneciendo detrás de la pared en absoluto silencio. Sabía que no podría ser reprendido por su hermano mayor como era costumbre, pues este se encontraba entrenando en aquel sitio donde llevaba ya un par de años haciéndolo. Él mismo había querido acompañarle varias veces para saciar su curiosidad, pero tan solo obtenía negativas de todos y una mirada indescifrable del primogénito.

 _-Sabías que este día llegaría, es considerado el más grande honor y aun así..._

 _-¡Preferiría mil veces que le cedieran ese honor a alguien más!_

 _-Esta aldea le queda pequeña..._

 _-¡Esta aldea es su hogar!_

 _-Nosotros queremos verlo así, pero jamás lo fue, desde que nació llevaba esa estrella, no podemos oponernos a la voluntad de los Dioses..._

De pronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas se unieron en su mente.- _Se irá_.-Murmuró poniéndose la pequeña mano en la boca, recordando aquel destino que, en otra ocasión semejante a esta, había escuchado que los de su estirpe tenían. Sería enviado a aquel santuario a servir a una diosa ajena a sus creencias, al pequeño Arles aun no le quedaba claro el origen de esa tradición sin sentido, pero sospechaba que moriría con esa duda.

Arles corrió al ático, los rayos del atardecer se colaban débilmente por el tragaluz, alumbrando aquello que sabía podría ayudarle, ellos eran una familia de renombre y tenían a su resguardo documentos importantes. El menor adoptó la mala costumbre de escuchar tras las paredes y en una de esas conversaciones descubrió que había un antiguo mapa a lo que era ahora la nueva lemuria, más no tenía idea del porque se había resguardado tan celosamente en vez de exhibirse en algún museo o replicarse para hacer su comunidad más grande. Tan solo sabía que, si se lo daba a su hermano mayor, al contrario del resto de los lemurianos enviados al santuario podría volver.

Como suele suceder, tras paredes uno escucha la mitad, y la edad te va enseñando a discernir lo que está bien y lo que no, el pequeño Arles estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia sin precedentes.

...O...

Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, juraba que los demás podían escucharlo a pesar del bullicio y aunque Shaka iba justo al lado suyo esto en vez de causarle seguridad le preocupaba todavía más, su rubio era terco como él solo y a pesar de que confiaba ciegamente en sus habilidades, no quería que llegasen al grado de tener que hacer uso de ellas.

El peli lavanda los había mantenido ocultos todo este tiempo, evaluando la situación conforme caminaban y al parecer nadie hacia un intento por saber quién era él ni que estaba haciendo ahí, cosa que le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Estaba en eso cuando un hombre corpulento le cerró el paso, ostentaba una cara de pocos amigos y una mirada que le escrudiñaba sin un ápice de disimulo.

-¿Lo tienes?-Preguntó tajantemente, por lo que Mu supuso que se refería al pergamino.-Entrégamelo y puede que así te perdone la vida por traicionar a tu propia estirpe.

-Llegue aquí por una razón y no pienso abandonarla, estoy buscando a Arles, hermano de mi maestro Shion de Aries.-Dijo viéndolo con determinación, su voz firme y serena.-Mi nombre es Mu, mi misión es encontrarlo y pienso retirarme en cuanto lo haga, no tengo ningún interés de permanecer aquí y sospecho que usted sabe perfectamente el porqué.

Aquel hombre le sonrió.-Muchacho recibiste tremendo castigo por meter tus narices donde no te llaman, ahora entrégamelo.

-¿Castigo?-Preguntó al aire, pero con esperanzas de obtener una respuesta.-Respecto a Arles, quiero verlo, dígale que tengo un mensaje de su hermano...

-No hare tal cosa.-Dijo aquel hombre aun con la mano estirada esperando por el documento, más el tibetano lo vio desafiante.

-Primero lléveme con Arles, le entregaré el pergamino después.

El corpulento hombre arqueó una de sus tikas, Mu le parecía pequeño y débil calculando que podía noquearlo de un solo golpe y tomar el documento, aun así, mostraba una seguridad y determinación dignas de un guerrero.

-No cabe duda que eres un santo de Athena, por respeto a ello y al hermano del señor Arles cumpliré tu petición.-Le vio con una expresión indescifrable, era cosa de los lemurianos ocultar su sentir y para ello se volvían hábiles, convencidos de que era una manera más de protegerse.-Sin embargo.-Continuó.- irás solo.

En cuanto pronunció estas palabras Mu abrió los ojos como platos, notando que sus acompañantes habían sido descubiertos y Shaka sintió un torrente de adrenalina recorrer sus venas, lo más preciado que tenía sería apartado de él inevitablemente y debía resignarse. Crispó los puños por la impotencia y Mu lo vio por sobre su hombro tratando de darle a entender que debía obedecer.

-Estaré bien.-Le sonrió levemente y Dohko sostuvo a Shaka por los hombros pues ni él mismo virgo se había dado cuenta que dio un paso al frente.

-Muchacho relájate, se trata de Mu, él puede manejar esto solo.-Le reprendió el antiguo caballero de libra, a lo que Shaka se quedó muy serio y desvió la mirada.

-Lo sé.- Murmuró.-Pero no tendría por qué hacerlo si me tiene a mí...

El habitante de la aldea sonrió de lado y al hacerlo una fuerte ráfaga de viento heló el ambiente, junto con la sangre de los ex caballeros dorados...frente a sus ojos, la aldea se desvaneció, quedando solo las montañas nevadas y el mismo paisaje que transitaron anteriormente.

El de aries sintió una gota de sudor frio recorrer su sien al comprender que aquello que vieron era tan solo una ilusión, por ello la gente no reaccionaba a su presencia, por ello todo parecía transitar con normalidad...no habían llegado a la Nueva Lemuria, fueron engañados...

-¿Pero qué...?-Murmuró por lo bajo el tibetano, girándose con serenidad, pero viendo a su guía como si con ello pudiese atravesarle.- ¿Cómo es posible? El mapa indicaba que este era el lugar...-Le miró inquisitivamente mientras pensaba en voz alta, esperando una explicación que nunca llegó.

Frente a ellos apareció de pronto un enorme arco 50 veces su tamaño, de un material parecido al mármol blanco pero que ninguno pudo ubicar con precisión y con una inscripción grabada en presunto lemuriano en la parte superior, bastante similar al que vieron alguna vez en el inframundo, tenia grabados múltiples símbolos tan desconocidos como el material mismo, aunque no pudieron apreciarlo a placer pues de inmediato aquel hombre le hizo a Mu una seña para que lo siguiera.

Su pregunta ahora se contestaba sola, Mu lo entendió de inmediato y asintió con la cabeza, caminando después a paso firme tras de él sin mirar atrás, no quería encontrarse con los ojos de sus compañeros y provocar que Shaka mandara todo al carajo y se le uniera a la fuerza, causando un conflicto aun mayor.

-Si pasas por esta puerta, no habrá marcha atrás...-Susurró.-Aun puedes entregarme eso y olvidarte de todo...

Mu negó con la cabeza.-He llegado demasiado lejos como para retroceder ahora.

El guardián sonrió levemente.-Como quieras...-Con ello ambos hombres ingresaron, desapareciendo a simple vista. Sin embargo, el arco al carecer de su guardián no corrió la misma suerte

...O...

 _Nueva Lemuria, varios minutos después._

-El pergamino que llevas en tus manos muchacho fue robado un par de siglos atrás.-Dijo el guardia con un tono un tanto más amable.-Una terrible tragedia que llegase a tus manos, entrégamelo de una vez...

Mu negó con la cabeza, sin entender aun la relevancia de un documento que por sí solo no te dirigía a la ciudad.-Quiero respuestas y pienso que usted me las puede dar, estamos totalmente solos y adivino que lo más sencillo para usted seria enfrentarme y quitarme el pergamino a la fuerza, pero no se lo recomiendo. -Le sonrió.

Tienes muchas agallas, una boca muy grande para un cuerpo tan pequeño. -Se burló con una amplia sonrisa, a lo que Mu permaneció impávido. –A mi ver tienes un deseo de muerte y gustoso te lo concedería pero me es imposible.-Se giró dándole la espalda y continuo caminando.-Ya estamos por llegar al palacio del Señor Arles.

...O...

-Su cosmos...-El rubio sintió un aire helado revolver sus cabellos y con ello, también se le heló la sangre.-Ya...no lo siento más...-Murmuro casi de manera inaudible, pálido como nunca antes.

-¡Mierda!-Apretó los puños.- ¡Dohko!-Se giró bruscamente para encontrarse con el castaño, el rostro desencajado de Shaka le indico al antiguo maestro que estaba a nada de quebrarse, el de Libra no se lo creía, si algo caracterizaba al ex guardián de la sexta casa era su capacidad analítica y carácter sereno, pero con cada minuto que pasaba le estaba quedando más claro que los sentimientos que guardaba para con Mu le nublaban el juicio.

-Aguarda muchacho, hubiese esperado tal impaciencia de cualquier caballero menos de ti.-Le dijo con seriedad, gesto que le bastó a Shaka para recuperar el semblante, viéndolo serenamente.

-He hecho muchas cosas que estoy seguro jamás se hubiese esperado de mi, por Mu.-Suspiró quedamente antes de volver el rostro al sitio en el que había estado su lemuriano, en el momento en que lo hizo la angustia encontró a sus ojos.

 _-"Por Buda...porque ya no puedo sentirle, es acaso que...?"_

El virgo alzó la vista, notando los grabados en el arco y entonces, entendió todo.

 _-"Deseri ner fi, narem ha, arja, arja rish khel bar..."-_ Murmuró.

Los rostros de sus compañeros giraron espantados al notar otro cosmos desvanecerse.

Shaka ya no estaba.


	14. Lazos de Sangre

_Goteo..._

 _Escucho..._

 _Un goteo..._

 _Incesante, molesto..._

 _Todo esta oscuro. La humedad es aplastante..._

 _Mi cabeza, está_ _matándome_ _..._

 _¿Qué es esto? Parece ser..._

 _Es sangre..._

 _Mi sangre..._

 _¿Cómo llegué aquí?_

...O...

-¿Viejo Maestro...?

El de Tauro estaba pálido, aquellas palabras abandonaron su boca en un incrédulo susurro.

-Se tanto como tú, amigo.-Dijo el castaño viéndole con seriedad.

Aldebarán clavo su mirada en aquel imponente arco con frustración.-Tenemos que encontrar la manera de cruzarlo, sospecho que Shaka de algún modo logro llegar a la nueva Lemuria, si él pudo hacerlo quiere decir que no solo los Lemurianos son capaces...

-Si bien eso suena altamente probable...-Le interrumpió Dohko.-...no podemos garantizar que eso fue lo que ocurrió en realidad...-El de libra vio pensativo hacia las nevadas montañas, después se giró hacia el de tauro con seriedad.-Me temo que solo nos queda aguardar por una señal.

El brasileño a sus espaldas, le vio incrédulo por un segundo e incluso sintió como rechinaron sus dientes por la tensión, más se limitó a suspirar dándole la razón a Dohko, a quien seguía considerando como un superior.

-Sin embargo...-Musitó el antiguo caballero de libra, una sonrisa pícara se formo en sus labios.-...10 cabezas piensan mejor que dos ¿no crees?...-El de Tauro lo miró confuso por un momento, mas Dohko agregó.-...comparado con el muro de los lamentos, un simple arco lemuriano no es gran cosa.

 _"Espero que los jóvenes aun guarden algo de respeto y gratitud para este guerrero veterano..."_

...O...

 _-Incluso la paz se puede comprar a un precio muy alto..._

Sentado en la parte mas elevada del recinto, como la máxima figura de autoridad del nuevo mundo, Arles dio un sorbo a su copa, dejándola después descansar sobre su rodilla.

-Es un lemuriano puro, su santidad.-Aseveró el hombre arrodillado algunos metros frente a él, mismo que había traído a Mu a la Nueva Lemuria.-El dice que tiene un mensaje de su hermano, Shion de Aries...

-¿Ah si?- Cuestionó con notable desinterés, las arrugas que se formaron alrededor de su boca enmarcaron su amplia sonrisa. Era evidente que después de tanto tiempo el cariño se había convertido en recuerdo, después en resignación y finalmente, en indiferencia.

-¿No había muerto ya?-Preguntó sin afán de obtener respuesta.-Lo último que supe de él fue que lo derrocaron durante su patriarcado en Atenas.-Dijo con una ligera risa irónica, dando después otro sorbo. Enjuagó con el líquido etílico su boca, pensando con cuidado que haría con la información brindada.

-Tráeme al muchacho.-Ordenó.-Si decide servirme a mí y a este, su verdadero pueblo, podrá conservar la vida y permanecer aquí, que es a donde verdaderamente pertenece.

-Como ordene, su santidad.

Después de una reverencia, aquel hombre partió para hacer lo que se le indicó.

Por su parte, Arles desenrolló el pergamino que estuvo en manos de Mu tiempo atrás y le fue devuelto por su fiel servidor.

"... _manchare_ _mis manos con sangre de ser necesario, si con esa moneda debo pagar"_

...O...

-Al fin has despertado...

La vista de Mu, que aun no se adaptaba a la oscuridad, intentó guiarse por el sonido de esa cálida voz femenina. Giró un poco el cuerpo para buscar a su dueña y con ello un tremendo dolor recorrió los músculos de su cuello y torso.

-Te has recuperado relativamente rápido, la primera vez que me trajeron aquí estuve inconsciente dos días...no entiendo porque un lemuriano puro fue traído a este lugar...

-¿De...de que está hablando?-Su voz temblaba, el dolor en su cuerpo no era tanto como el que alguna vez tuvo que soportar en su servicio como guerrero, más no por ello era poco.-¿Donde estamos?

A Mu le parecía absurdo preguntarle, a quien parecía ser su unica compañía, por como había llegado ahí. Estaba claro que el hombre que le permitió la entrada le llevaba la ventaja desde un inicio.

-Estás en Peccoterra.-La vista de Mu finalmente se adaptó y frente a él, una hermosa mujer morena de ojos verdes le sonreía con una dulzura muy contrastante con su precaria condición física.- _La tierra de los marginados._

El tibetano abrió los ojos de par en par, conforme la oscuridad cedía, se revelaban ante él huesos rotos, con moscas revoloteando sobre algunos restos de carne en ellos, el suelo era de tierra mohosa con algo de sangre oscura coagulada esparcida, lo cual le hacia sospechar que no toda le pertenecía...

Y mas adelante, una oscuridad profunda y aterradora que se le antojo de infinita. Intento incorporarse como pudo para poder observar más allá, pero un débil agarre se lo impidió.

-No lo hagas, no es agradable de ver...-Su leve sonrisa acompañó unos ojos cansados y tristes.-Eres el único aquí que probablemente no verá el fondo de esa fosa nunca.

El tibetano tembló de pies a cabeza al comprender donde se encontraba.

 _"_ _Peccoterra_ _...es la tierra de mis visiones"_

...O...

Sentía que llevaba eternidades caminando sin rumbo, no podía ver mas allá de su nariz, lo cual era terriblemente frustrante para alguien que era capaz de orientarse incluso con los ojos cerrados.

Shaka, después de recitar ante el arco aquel verso que se grabó hábilmente por boca de Mu, terminó en cualquier lugar, sin la menor idea o rastro de donde encontrar a su lemuriano.

Al andar errático, iba recitando mantras para mantenerse enfocado y no caer en la desesperación, cosa que le ocurría muy frecuentemente desde que Mu había entrado a su vida.

-Buda...-Musitó con la vista clavada en el suelo, deteniéndose por un instante a descansar sus adoloridos pies.- ...estoy en una tierra ajena, lejos de tu consejo y orientación. Pero...-Una efímera sonrisa encorvó sus labios.-¿Es muy infantil acaso...pensar que de algún modo se a donde me dirijo?

La suave risa que le dio pensarse un estúpido se perdió entre la neblina, haciendo un eco macabro y solitario, el único ruido que había escuchado el hindú desde que abandonó a sus ex compañeros de armas.

...O...

Por su parte, Mu había dejado el shock inicial de lado, analizando su situación en silencio. La joven que lo acompañaba no había compartido otra palabra con él, respetando su mutismo.

Sin embargo, ese silencio le hizo notar un ruido, una respiración agitada y corta. Volteó para con su compañera y comprobó sus sospechas, era ella quien respiraba de esa manera.

-Buda...-Mu palideció al notar lo evidente que escapó a sus ojos en un inicio.-Estás...

Ella sonrió débilmente y asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Pero no lo entiendo! ¡¿Porque es que los lemurianos...?!-Un dolor de estómago pasajero le hizo retorcerse, consecuencia de exaltarse estando herido.

-A su ver, somos un error.-Dijo la mujer, entendiendo su pregunta y colocándose una mano delicadamente en el vientre.-Las embarazadas son particularmente perseguidas, ellos desean extinguirnos a como dé lugar...

Mu abrió los ojos de par en par, con una irá que pocas veces había experimentado, en esos momentos se sentía repugnante por compartir su "sangre pura".

-...es por ello que desde la terrible inundación, en la cual los lemurianos se esparcieron en otras tierras y en consecuencia las mezclas se originaron, crearon Peccoterra...-La mujer inconscientemente se encogió en su lugar y dijo quedamente.-...para los _puristas_ , somos un reflejo de los horrores vividos durante la migración, una mancha en la historia de Lemuria...

-No digas eso.-Le interrumpió Mu, sus músculos se tensaron por los sentimientos que lo invadían, el hambre de justicia le quemaba la piel.-Ninguno de ustedes debe pagar por las faltas cometidas, son los lemurianos con estos actos los que han manchado aquella orgullosa civilización...

La mujer le vio asombrada, mas el tibetano no podía notarlo, pues su vista estaba clavada en el suelo.

-¿Como les llamaste, hace un momento?-Preguntó con una seriedad sepulcral.

-Se llaman a sí mismos puristas...-Dijo con un hilo de voz.-Todos los lemurianos con sangre pura lo son, es una especie de religión.

Mu se quedó nuevamente pensativo un par de minutos, hasta que finalmente le dijo.-Perdona mi descortesía, jamas pregunté por tu nombre...

Ella le interrumpió con un bufido irónico, el cual terminó en una sonrisa.-Puedes llamarme como te plazca, una vez aquí finalmente no soy nadie...

-Esta bien...-Mu le sonrió con sorna.-...puedes decírmelo cuando salgamos de aquí.

 _"Mi querido Shaka, tendré que faltar a mi promesa de llegar juntos a la India...espero puedas perdonarme"_

 _Continuará..._


	15. EJE

-Es inútil.-Suspiró, bajando lentamente el brazo que tenía extendido para usar su técnica característica: la aguja escarlata.

-Milo tiene razón, ahora que no contamos con las armaduras doradas, nos será imposible llevar a cabo una hazaña similar a la del Muro de los Lamentos...-Comentó quedamente Shura.

-Incluso aunque tuvieramos las armaduras, solo somos 10 de nosotros, necesitaríamos la energía de Mu y Shaka para conseguirlo...-Dijo Afrodita, secundando a Shura y Milo y haciendo inconscientemente que Kanon sintiera que sobraba ahí.

Dohko escuchaba todos estos argumentos en silencio, era increíble por si mismo que los ex caballeros restantes hubiesen respondido al llamado, pero al parecer sería en balde.

-Tal vez...existe otra manera.-La etérea voz de Camus se escuchó al fondo de la multitud, todos giraron sus rostros para ver al francés, quien continuó al notar que tenía la atención de sus compañeros.-Creo haber visto estos símbolos antes...-Se acercó lo suficiente para pasar su mano delicadamente por los grabados.-En el santuario yacen muchos libros sobre Lemuria, naturalmente...podría ser que descifremos esto con su ayuda y nos de una idea de como pasar a través del arco.

Aldebarán sintió que se le desencajó el rostro con esa declaración, miró de reojo al antiguo maestro quien claramente tenia el mismo gesto que él.

-Leerlos tomaría una eternidad.-Le interrumpió impaciente Aioria.-Además, sin Mu y Shaka aquí ¿Como podremos teletransportarnos a Grecia por ellos?

-¿Tienes una mejor idea Aioria?.-Intervino Milo en defensa del de Acuario.-Además, pasas por alto que Shaka y Mu no son los únicos capaces de viajar a través de las dimensiones.-Sonrió levemente, para girar su rostro hacia Saga, quien tan solo asintió con la cabeza.

...O...

Arrastrando sus pies hinchados por andar sin descanso, Shaka esbozó una media sonrisa al notar que el paisaje comenzaba a tener un poco más de claridad. La neblina se disipaba a cuentagotas, pero eso ya era suficientemente bueno para él.

O al menos eso pensó al principio...

A lo lejos, divisar algo semejante a una silueta le hizo fruncir el ceño. Se acercó sigilosamente ya que, lo que fuese, no parecía haber notado su presencia aún.

-¿E...es?-Su curiosidad le hizo casi trotar hacia lo que creía era una persona y por obra macabra del destino, la neblina se disipó por completo, revelándole el peor de los escenarios...

Sin embargo, Shaka permaneció impasible.

-Las ilusiones de Jamir son una vergüenza comparadas con esto...-Murmuró con sorna, sin escandalizarse por algo que a cualquier otro le hubiera hecho perder el juicio.

Frente a él se encontraba un cuerpo en franco estado de descomposición, apuntando con un brazo hacia el este y clavado a un poste de madera cuya simetría dejaba mucho que desear. No se necesitaba ser un genio para intuir que era una especie de advertencia.

-Debo estarme acercando entonces...

Shaka quiso apoyarse en su cosmos para deshacer la ilusión, pero fue entonces cuando notó que algo no andaba bien...

 _El cuerpo seguía ahí, no era una ilusión._

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que existían varios cuerpos que fungían como señalamientos, y que además todos tenían algo en común...no eran lemurianos.

...O...

Mu intentaba por su parte idear maneras de medir el tiempo que transcurría, hizo calculos contando sus latidos promedio por minuto, fue después asociándolo con los horarios en que los guardias les vigilaban y finalmente concluyó que tenía ya un día completo en ese lugar.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora en una manera de liberarlos a él y a su acompañante: un descuido, un patrón...

Un engaño...

El podía salir perfectamente solo de ese lugar, sabía que sus posibilidades de éxito eran altas, pero había decidido que no dejaría a aquella mujer atrás, y la cosa se volvía más compleja si contaba el hecho de escapar con una mujer embarazada y en mala salud.

-Escúchame...-murmuró el ojiverde por lo bajo.-...ambos saldremos de aquí, pero de esto depende de que sea con o sin vida... ¿Entendido?

Aquella mujer abrió los ojos como platos y asintió con la cabeza levemente, para después prestar atención a lo que el lemuriano iba a decirle.

...O...

Arles pasaba su pluma entintada de un dedo a otro de manera mecánica, pensando en como redactaría las instrucciones precisas que enviaría a aquel lugar exiliado. A pesar de que había instruido a su guardia para ello, no podía tomarse la presencia de Mu a la ligera, un caballero dorado era sin duda una amenaza, pero el ojiverde representaba algo aún peor.

Volvió a tomar el pergamino guardado en sus ropas y lo desenrolló cuidadosamente, recuerdos fugaces de cuando lo robó y entregó a Shion pasaron por su mente, pero se deshizo de ellos en cuestión de segundos.

-Mu de aries...-Murmuró por lo bajo.-Esperé tanto tiempo que pensé que no viviría para este día...-Dicho esto, guardó de nuevo el objeto y posó la pluma sobre el papel, comenzando a escribir.

...O...

En la sala del patriarca, Saga, Dohko, Aldebarán y Camus revisaban los estantes en búsqueda de algo que pudiera ayudarlos, aunque algunos caballeros como Aioria lo consideraban tiempo mal invertido, el francés estaba convencido que era la única manera de ayudar a sus amigos.

-Es tal como lo sospeche...-Murmuró mientras pasaba lentamente su dedo sobre las líneas del texto para no perderse.-Existen dos dialectos lemurianos de acuerdo a los libros del patriarca, el anterior y el posterior a la extinción del continente Mu, lo curioso es que aunque todos los libros hablan del primero, lo mencionan como una lengua muerta, por lo que probablemente con este libro logremos descifrar el dialecto...

-¿Y si no es así?-Le interrumpió Saga.-¿Cómo saber que no es el antiguo?

-La lógica dicta que debería ser el nuevo.-Aseveró el Acuariano.-El lemuriano antiguo parece haber desaparecido junto con los primeros pobladores, quienes de algún modo no pudieron transmitirlo a las generaciones nuevas.-El ojivioleta hizo una prolongada pausa.-  
...sospecho que si este arco lleva a la nueva lemuria, debe entonces estar escrito en esa lengua.-Puntualizó, para después acomodarse el libro bajo el brazo.

-No necesariamente...-Dijo Dohko. -¿Recuerdan que en la parte superior tiene un grabado? No se parece en nada a los símbolos que...

-¡Son como los de la mezquita!.-Le interrumpió atónito Aldebarán, quien llegó a esa conclusión de pronto, asombrando a sus compañeros.

-¿De que hablas Aldebarán?-Preguntó Saga viéndole fijamente.

-En nuestro camino hacia la Nueva Lemuria, Mu nos guió con el pergamino a una mezquita enorme en Afganistán, yo pasé mis manos por esos grabados...¡estoy seguro de que se parecen a los del arco que mencionó el antiguo maestro!-Exclamó, hablando mas rápidamente de lo que usualmente hacía, denotando su nerviosismo-¡Ese día Mu nos dio un susto de muerte a todos! Comenzó a hablar en otro idioma y ni siquiera Shaka podía hacerlo volver en sí...

Estas palabras llamaron poderosamente la atención de Camus.

-¿Otro idioma...?-Murmuró para después ver al mencionado fijo a los ojos.-Aldebarán, ¿tu escuchaste a Mu hablar? ¿Recuerdas, aunque sea, algo de lo que dijo ese día?

El de tauro negó con la cabeza.-El único que pudo haber escuchado algo en ese momento fue Shaka...

-Fue así que consiguió entrar...-Dijo Saga, atando cabos con la conversación, a lo que todos coincidieron.

-Es la única explicación lógica hasta ahora.-Le apoyó Camus.

-Si lo que dicen es cierto...-Dohko sintió sus pupilas danzar por la repentina preocupación que lo abordó -...Mu probablemente estaba hablando en lemuriano antiguo.

Todos le vieron asombrados por esa declaración, Camus afianzó su agarre al libro.-Volvamos con Milo y los demás, debemos resolver esto lo antes posible para ayudar a Mu y Shaka.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y Aldebarán trago duro mientras mil y un pensamientos fatídicos rondaban por su mente, recordó la desesperación que sufrió junto con Shaka cuando no podían hacer a Mu volver en sí y aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas recordar alguna palabra dicha por el, no lo conseguía.

- _Maldición_ , _Shaka_...-Pensó, el enojo de pronto le hizo crispar los puños _.-¡¿Porque te fuiste por tu cuenta?!_

...O...

Tum, tum  
- _mil treinta..._

Tum, tum  
- _mil treinta y uno..._

-Es el turno del siguiente guardia...-Hablo Mu por lo bajo.-...recuerda, es la única oportunidad que tendremos de...

El de aries se quedó a medio enunciado, un sonido hueco, seguido de un verdadero alboroto comenzó a inundar la atmósfera y él se sintió inmediatamente mortificado, si no lograba utilizar esta inesperada situación a su favor, morirían.

Se alzó con las fuerzas que había recobrado apenas y levantó a aquella mujer, quien le vio con los ojos inundados en pánico, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Si algo sale mal, corre y no mires atrás...-Dijo con determinación, aunque en su corazón sabía que las posibilidades de que ella lograra salvarse si algo le pasaba eran ínfimas. Ella asintió, más no perdió ni por un instante el temor en su rostro.

Mu comenzó a elevar su cosmos confirmando que, efectivamente, eran solo sus poderes intrínsecos lemurianos los que era incapaz de usar ahí. Sonrió de lado, no podrían teletransportarse, ni crear ilusiones quizá, pero este era sin duda un panorama más alentador.

-Retrocede, romperé la pared...

Y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si se lo hubiese ordenado, la pared se rompió. El Ariano cubrió con su muro de cristal a él y a la mujer que le acompañaba hábilmente, más no pudo sostenerlo ni un segundo más apenas se disipó el polvo.

- _Es bueno sentir tu cosmos otra vez, querido Mu..._

 _Continuará..._


End file.
